Pokemon Red and Blue: The Adventures of Serena!
by teen823
Summary: Follow our heroine, Serena, on her adventure! Dad got a new job in Johto, so Serena and family move from Sinnoh to Kanto. Theres no affordable housing in Johto, so Kanto was the best bet. Serena, along with her trusted Chatot, Alto, sets off on a journey to explore the region of Kanto, and hopefully many more! Join her on her journey to collect gym badges, and beat the Elite 4!
1. Chapter 1 - Humble Beginnings

CHAPTER 1: Humble Beginnings

"Why did we have to move into the middle of nowhere?" I moan for the tenth time in the last hour.

"Because, dad got that new job in Johto, but there was no affordable housing there! This was the closest we could get! Besides, Pallet town seems nice!" Hilary, my older sister, sighs again.

"Can this even be considered a town? Its more like a micro village…" I mutter to no one in particular.

"Hey, at least you got to keep Alto." She says, patting the sleeping birds head.

My name is Serena, and I hate my life. Okay okay, its not THAT bad… I used to live in the Sinnoh region, where my dad is… WAS head of a huge corporation called the Elite 4. He was known as the Champion. But, being the Champion was hard work, and he didn't have time for family. Then when Mom passed, he quit, and found a new job in a region very far away, called Johto. Then, to top off that, we couldn't find any affordable houses in THAT region, so we moved to Kanto, an EVEN FARTHER ONE?! To be fair, its not THAT far away, but any distance counts as far when your lazy like I am. Anyways, back to me!

I'm a pokemon trainer… in the making. I only have one pokemon at the moment, and that would be Alto. Alto is a Chatot, also known as the Music Note Pokemon. Blue and yellow body, Black music-note shaped head, and he has a white ruffle of feathers around his neck. I found Chatot as an egg, abandoned by his original breeder/trainer when I was 5. I still don't know why someone would give up such a sweet friend, but that doesn't matter. What does matter is that now he has a home, and I have a best friend!

Of course, I have human friends, but they are back in Sinnoh. I pet Alto's tail absentmindedly, and before I know it we pull into the driveway of our new house.

"Alright brat, time to start moving in!" Hilary climbs out, releasing K.O, her Machamp to help us move.

I gently wake Alto up, and he flies out of the car to stretch his wings. I grab a couple boxes and help move everything in the house.

After we get all the boxes moved to their respective rooms, I head into my new bedroom to start setting up.

I open my window wide, and Alto flutters in gracefully. I set up his perch by the now open window, and set up my room.

You know, I've always wanted to go on a journey. I'm now 14, and the average age for a trainer to start his or her journey is 10! But, dad being dad, said I wasn't 'Mature' enough, that I 'couldn't handle it'. Well, jokes on him! I set up a meeting with the local professor… what was his name again… something about a tree… Oh! Professor Oak! That's it! I have a meeting with him tomorrow morning! I'm going on a journey, whether they like it or not. I'll break the news tonight at dinner! I'm not excited to tell them, but I need to speak my mind and show them how responsible I am!

Just as I'm folding the last box down, I hear the dreaded shout.

"Serena! Dinners here!" Dad calls.

He must have gotten home when I wasn't paying attention. I walk by the perch and close the window, Alto gripping onto my shoulder as I walk downstairs. I look in the kitchen area, and see a bag of takeout on the counter.

"We got you Mango Chicken on Udon noodles, that's what you like, right?" Dad asks hopefully.

I chuckle, knowing how many times I've told him I despise Mango Chicken, but I just laugh and nod. I grab it and sit on the counter, Hilary on a box and Dad on a chair.

"So? This isn't to bad, right!? It's a nice sized town, there is a lake in town, and the weather is nice year round!" Dad smiles at us, begging for our approval. "I think its cute!" Hilary says between mouthfuls.

"Great! That's great sweetie! And what about you, Serena? Alto?" He asks. "Prrrr!" Alto purrs, taking small bites of the noodles I put aside for him. " I think… that… it could POTENTIALLY be home…" I shrug, trying not to smile.

"WOOHOO! I DID GOOD!" Dad jumps up, throwing food all over his shirt. "Hahaha! Yes Dad, you did good!" I laugh. Hilary giggles away on her box. I wait until everyone alms down to speak again. "So, Dad and Hilary… I have something to ask… no. I have something to tell you." I say, putting my food down. "What is it honey? Are you okay?" Dad puts his food down, suddenly concerned. "Oh gosh dad! I'm fine! I just have some rather… controversial news…" I say, looking away. "What is it Ser?" Hilary walks over and puts her hand on my knee. "Well, its just that… um… I set up a meeting with Professor Oak tomorrow morning. I am going to ask him… ask him to… issue me a trainers license!" I cringe as I spit out the last part. "Oh… okay…" Dad looks wide eyed at Hilary, who stares back… then they both start… laughing? They both fall to the floor in laughing fits. "Hey! Whats so funny? Guys! This is SERIOUS!" I shout over their guffawing. "We… we… WE KNOW!" Dad sobs, laughing so hard he started crying. "Well, then! I'm going to my room until you can be serious about it!" I leap off the counter, heading to my room. "SER! Wait! We… We're done!" Hilary sighs, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Alright Ser-bear, sit down. We have something to tell YOU." Dad says, still giggling. "What!?" I say, crossing my arms. "Well, we were actually just talking about this a couple days ago. Me AND your sister both agree that you should start your journey. We think your ready. Alto is, for sure!" Dad passes Alto a rice ball out of his dinner, and he catches it in his beak with practised precision.

"Wait, REALLY!" I gasp, totally confused yet happy. "Of course! Under a couple restrictions, but yes. You may start your journey." Dad sighs, finally calmed down enough to be serious. "What… restrictions?" I ask, suspicious. "Well first of all, you have to call us every other day using your PokeGear. Second of all, you aren't going alone." Hilary jumps in. "Who's going with me?" I ask. "A young man from town is starting on his journey as well, tomorrow. His name is Ash, and you'll be taking him with you. He's only 10, so he needs someone to at least get started with." Dad puts in. "Well… I mean… it would be nice to have someone to have as I get used to travelling… Okay, I'll do it. Anything else?" I sigh.

"One more thing! You better get to bed since your going to need all your energy for tomorrow. Also, I'll help you pack a bag tomorrow morning before you set off! Be ready by 10!" Hilary ruffles my hair, as I shove what's left of dinner into my mouth, and run upstairs to get ready for bed.

I take off so quickly that Alto tumbles from my shoulder. "TOOOT!?" He squawks, taking off after me.

I brush my teeth and get changed in a flash, getting ready to sleep. I jump into bed, and roll over.

I'm finally getting to go on my journey! AND, Dad and Hilary are OKAY WITH IT!? WHAT!? Ohmigosh this is happening! But! I have to go to sleep so I'm ready!

I fall asleep so quickly that I don't even realize dad coming in and kissing my forehead.

Authors Note:

Alrighty ladies and gentlemen! How do you think I'm doing so far!? Let me know by reviewing and/or PMing me! How do you like Serena's character? What do you think Dad's new job is? Anything you want to see in this story? Also, Serena will be a flying type only trainer! I'll explain that later though ;D And Ash sure sound familiar, huh? I wonder where he's from? XD Anyways leave a review! Also, would you like a question or riddle at the end of each chapter? Let me know!

~Austin 3

SERENA'S PARTY

(CHATOT)


	2. Chapter 2 - Almost There!

CHAPTER 2: Almost There!

"Wake up! Wake UP!" Alto screeches excitedly.

Rubbing my eyes, I sit up. "Huh? Oh, right…" Absentmindedly I get up and open the window for him. "Reee!" He screeches happily as he darts out. He turns around midair and stares at me expectantly.

"What? Am I for-HOLY CRAP I FORGOT! I HAVE TO PACK! WHAT TIME IS IT? I NEED BREAKFAST!" I start bolting around, getting dressed at some point. It's all a blur, until I come downstairs.

"Hey honey. I made you breakfast to save time. Your meeting is in half an hour, be ready! You excited?" He pats my back as I inhale the eggs and toast waiting for me.

"I was born ready for this!" I smile, looking up at him. He looks back with tear filled eyes.

"Dad, whats wrong?" I envelop him in a hug. "Oh, don't mind me! Its just that… my baby girl is all grown up, and somehow I missed it…" He sniffles.

"Dad! I'm going to call you every other day, and I promise to visit once I can Fly!" I say, squeezing him like I used to when I was a kid.

"I know… its just… I wish your mother could see how amazing you turned out to be…" Now he's full on crying onto my shoulder. "Daddy…" I'm about to say more when Hilary walks around the corner into the kitchen.

'Hey, whats for- Oh. Um…" She goes to back away again, as I'm pointing and mouthing the words 'GET BACK HERE AND HELP!'

Sighing, she puts a hand on Dad's back. "Yeah, she's pretty cool, isn't she Dad?" She rubs his back, knowing exactly what we are talking about.

He cries for a couple minutes before he can compose himself. "Alright! Enough being emotional! It's time to get going! Hilary, you coming?" He wipes his eyes.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world! Let me get changed!" She runs out then back in in less than a minute.

"Alrighty! IM STOKED!" I run for the door, Alto barely holding on.

Since Pallet town isn't a very big town, the lab is maybe a five minute walk.

"Are you nervous?" Hilary asks.

"A little, to be honest…" I say, initial excitement worn off.

"Well, don't be! Its honestly no that bad. There's some papers, then your off!" She says, throwing her hands in a grande gesture.

"Well that's good, I don't want to be bored haha!" I laugh nervously.

"We're here!" Dad says as we knock.

Now, I'm not sure what I expected for a Pokemon Laboratory, but this sure wasn't it. It's a dilapidated old building, where the gray paint was washed/rubbed off years ago. The roof sags in some places. But, I mean, its almost homely, in a way. Makes you feel… hm… welcome!

"Hello!? Oh dear, just give me two seconds… Ash, wait here! Who is it…? Oh!" An elderly looking man opens the door. "Hello and welcome! You must be Serena! Oh, and Hilary and Gerald! Come in! Make yourself at home!" He waves us in.

We go and sit down in a living room looking area, with an ecstatic young man, wearing an ugly white hat with a green mark, who's practically bouncing out of his chair. Wow, he's weird…

"Hello, Professor Oak…?" I say politely, not sure since there was no introduction.

"Oh good gosh! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Samuel Oak, but you may call me either Oak or Professor. Or Pr. Oak! Whichever is easiest for you to remember!" Smiling, he sticks his hand to me, Dad, and Hilary respectively.

"Oh, and this young man right here! His name is As-"

"-h Ketchum! Ash Ketchum, at your service!" Grinning from ear to ear, Ash shakes our hands. He's smiling so huge I'm almost scared he'll hurt himself. He takes his hat off to be polite, revealing his unkempt black hair, which automatically flies out from its woolen cage.

"Alright, so! Let's get right to it! First of all, starter pokemon!" He claps his hands, walking over to a table with three pokeballs, all of which have a label, a red wallet-looking device, and a small bag.

"I have Alto, but thank you for the offer!" I say, pointing out the window to where an excited Alto was chittering nervously. "I wasn't sure if he was allowed inside, so I let him fly around while we are in here…" I chuckle nervously.

"Oh, dear! Of course hes allowed in here! All pokemon are welcome in my lab! Well, except for Gyarados… but that's another story!" He says, flinging the window open and putting a hand out for Alto climb on to.

Gently, Alto climbs on, being careful not to hurt the nice man.

"What kind of pokemon is THAT!?" Ash asks amazed, slowly walking up to the strange blue and black bird pokemon.

"HE is a Chatot, a pokemon indigenous to Sinnoh, the region I come from." I inform him.

"Can I… um… pet him?" He asks sweetly.

"Of course! Actually, here! Want to let him on your shoulder?" I snap my fingers and point to Ash, who is nodding vigorously, and Alto flutters onto the boy's shoulder.

"Ohmygosh…" Ash whispers, in awe of the amazing pokemon before him… well, on his shoulder.

"Well, since you seem to have a starter figured out, why don't we get one for Ash here?" Oak laughs.

Alto rubs Ash's cheek with his beak, a sign of acceptance, then flies onto my shoulder again.

"Whoa… Miss! Your pokemon is amazing!" He bows quickly, then hurries over to where Oak is at the table from before.

Me, Dad, and Hilary follow, laughing at the name 'Miss.'

"Alright young man. You must choose between Squirtle, Bulbasaur, or Charmander! This decision can decide whether you make it to the Indigo League, or whether you fail at the first gym. Choose wisely!" Oak waves his hand dramatically, indicating the table.

"Oh, Mr. Oka sir, I spent a lot of time contemplating which starter I should start with, and my ultimate decision was…"

"…Charmander!" He grabs a pokeball off the table and opens it! Out of it comes…

… nothing?

"Oh, goodness! I forgot! Charmander was given away a couple days ago! Silly me!" He grabs the empty pokeball from the crestfallen boy.

"Well, okay… That just means I'll pick my second choice! And it is…"

"… Bulbasaur!" He opens the pokeball and out flies a…

… nothing, again.

"Oh! And Bulbasaur was taken yesterday!" Oak takes yet another empty pokeball from the crushed boy.

"Well, that's okay… I guess I'll have to choose…"

"Squirtle!" The pokeball opens, and for the third time, it is empty.

"Well for goodness sakes! I don't even remember when Squirtle was taken!" The professor takes that empty pokeball from the emotional wreck of a boy.

"So I guess I'll have to hold off on my journey for now…" He sniffles, walking towards the door.

"Hm… well… there is ONE more starter I have, but he has a horrible attitude…" Oak mutters, but its enough for the boy, who is already back at the table.

"Oh really Professor? That would be amazing!" He begs, wiping a tear from his cheek.

"Well… sigh… yes, I do. Here…" He presses an unseen button behind his desk, and a machine pops out of the ground. In it is a single pokeball with an electric type sign on the lid. He takes it, looks at is uncertainly, then hands it to the vibrating Ash.

"Holy Ho-oh, this is truly happening! Oh my gosh! Go!" He opens the pokeball, and out pops a…

… small yellow mouse looking pokemon.

"Pika pika!" It huffs, turning away from us and crossing its arms. But this doesn't stop Ash from running up to it and pulling it into a hug.

"ASH, DON'T! ITS-" Oak rushes forward, but its to late.

"CHUUUUU!" A field of electricity surrounds Ash and the small pokemon. "WAHHH!" Ash screams. It quickly dissipates, leaving a smoking Ash and an angry mouse.

"a Pikachu. An electric type pokemon that's known to shock predators, or unlucky trainers." Oak finishes. "Are you okay Ash?" He asks the stunned boy.

"Yeah, I'm fine… that was… AWESOME!" He squeals, squeezing the Pikachu again.

"DON'T DO-"

"CHUUUUUU!"

About an hour later, we've signed all the papers and grabbed all our supplies, and are just getting ready to head out.

"Alright, you both have your Pokemon, extra pokeballs, Pokedex, and trainers license! It seems you are both ready to go!" Oak smiles, patting both of our backs.

"Remember to call, and don't talk to strangers!" Dad sniffles, waving us off.

"Be safe, and if you need ANYTHING, let me know and I'll fly out to see you!" Hilary kisses my forehead, sending me off.

"Thanks so much, Professor! I'll see you soon!" Ash waves as we depart.

"Love you Dad, Love you to Hilary! We'll talk soon!" I say, heading off.

We walk for about 25 minutes when Ash turns to me and says…

"I sure hope you know where your going! I've never left Pallet town!"

"WHAT?!" I stare after the lucky-go-happy boy as he skips along.

Man, this is gonna be harder than I thought…

Sighing, I follow him.

Authors note:

ALRIGHTY! Serena is off! And with Alto, a young boy with a strangely familiar name, and a moody yellow mouse! What could go wrong? Haha! Hope your enjoying this so far! I don't write fan fics for other people very often, but lord knows I have like 32 finished. Would anyone be interested in reading them? Most of them are about pokemon, but some vary from Fairy Tail to Harry Potter. I need a life hahaha! Anyways! Expect at least one maybe two new chapters a week! Next chapter has some surprises, with some new faces, and maybe some old ones? Who knows? Oh wait, I DO! Hahaha! Any suggestions for Serena's journey? What flying types should she get? What about Ash, should he get a whole new team, or, for nostalgia's sake, should he have his original anime team? Review and let me know! Anyways, I'll see you next chapter, and we'll see what Serena gets up to! Until next time, bye!

~Austin


	3. Chapter 3 - Harder Than I Thought…

CHAPTER 3: Harder Than I Thought…

"What… do you… mean you don't… know where… we are… going?" I'm panting, as I had to steadily jog to keep up with this maniac of a boy.

"Like I said, I've never left Pallet town! I mean, I know the map by heart, but I can't tell you which direction is which!" He says, munching on a pack of soup crackers he pulled out of his bag.

"Well, that's not… too bad, I… suppose." Regaining my breath, I sit on a nearby stump, pulling out my water bottle.

"At least it's ni-" I get stopped mid sentence by Ash, who's just football tackled me to the ground. "WHAT THE ACTUAL F-" He clamps his hand over my mouth. "FGHUGJDHGJEKD?!" I scream, but he shushes me.

"Shh! There's a wild pokemon over there!"

He takes his hand, which has a weird green open fingered glove on it, off of my mouth and points a ways down the road. It looks like a small… a small… BIRD?!

"Holy crapola! A Pidgey! It's a small bird pokemon!" He informs me, but I'm already standing.

"A bird!?" I squeal excitedly.

Alright. Heres a fun fact about me, Serena. I am in LOVE with flying type pokemon, especially birds! They are just so graceful, and powerful! I made an oath when Alto first hatched, that I would solely use flying type pokemon on my journey. Flying types get about as much recognition as Bugs, if not LESS! Okay, I may be exaggerating, but you get the point!

I whip out my new PokeDex, and point it at the bird;

 **Pidgey**

 **The Small Bird Pokemon**

 **Pidgey has an extremely sharp sense of direction. It is capable of unerringly returning home to its nest, however far it may be removed from its familiar surroundings.**

 **Ability; Keen Eye**

 **Move Set; Tackle, Sand Attack**

"I'm going to catch it, kid, so stay out of my way!" I step onto the stump, as Ash watches in awe.

"Whoa… okay! Go ahead and I'll watch!" He rests his elbows on the stump, staring in admiration at the flying type trainer.

"Alto, come out!" I release Alto from his pokeball, and he silently and gracefully lands on my shoulder. "See that… Pidgey?" I point down the road at the small figure.

"Grrr!" Alto growls, nodding.

"We are going to catch it! Are you ready?" I ask, and he nods again.

"Alright then! Alto, use Round!" I shout, running at the small bird pokemon.

Alto sings a loud song, and the sound waves hit the startled Pidgey head on, throwing it back a couple feet. It stops its self, then flies up slightly and sends a wave of sand at Alto.

"Dodge, then use Peck!" Alto flies around the mini sandstorm, then flies into the Pidgey beak first, throwing it back some more.

"Alright, now! Use Sing!" Alto sings sweetly to the damaged Pidgey, putting it sound asleep.

"Now, go! Pokeball!" I throw the empty pokeball at the sleeping bird pokemon, and it gets enveloped by a red light. The pokeball starts to shake… 1 time… 2 times… 3 times…

… DING! It seals, signifying the capture!

"YES! I CAUGHT A PIDGEY!" I scoop the pokeball, now holding a Pidgey, and start dancing around.

"That was… SO FLIPPING COOL! OH MY GOSH THAT WAS AMAZING MISS!" Ash runs up and starts running around me, dancing as well.

We laugh and jump around for a while, then start back on our way. It's starting to get darker, the sun just setting.

"How long before you think we reach Viridian City?" Ash mumbles through his crackers.

"Not to long, I hope! We've been walking for ever!" I sigh. "…wait! Is that light, up there, by the treeline?" I point in the direction of the light source. "Um… YES! It looks like a house… housES! As in, plural!" He shouts and we take off for the lights.

Sure enough, we reach the entrance to Viridian City.

"It's… it's… not very big, is it?" I remark, but Ash's jaw is practically on the floor.

"WHOA! ITS SO BIIG!" He whispers in awe.

"Well, first of all, we need to find the PokeCenter and heal up Alto and Pidgey!" I say, and we start making our way through the small city. As we're walking, I notice a Pokemon Gym.

"Hey, is this our first stop for Gym battles?" I say, as we stride into the PokeCenter.

"Um, if you want to get your butt whooped! Viridian City is actually the last gym you'd visit if you follow them in order." A voice says from behind us. We are already in line for the healing machine, so I turn around to see a young girl with wild orange hair, pulled into a hair tie to the side of her head. She's wearing blue shorts, and suspenders over a yellow tank top.

"And who are you?" I turn to face her, crossing my arms. She's about a head shorter than me, so I could take her if it came to a fight.

"Oh! The names Misty! I'm on my pokemon journey!" She shakes our hands and bows, so we repeat the gesture.

"Nice to meet you Misty! I'm Ash, and this is my friend Serena! We are on our journey's, to!" Ash smiles.

I go to clarify that me and Ash are just AQUAINTANCES, when I hear a sweet, high pitched voice behind me. "Next in line please!"

I turn around and give the Nurse Joy my pokeballs, and she places them gently into the healing machine.

"This will just take two minutes, dear!" She smiles, then scoots away into a back room that we cant see.

"Anyways, I was actually wondering if I could tag along with you guys to Pewter City tomorrow? To get there we have to go through Viridian forest, and… well… I'm… SCARED OF BUGS!" Misty finishes, shivering at the thought of slimy Bug Types.

"Actually, that would work out awesome, as I was planning on training in the next route… or forest, in this case… and I need someone to watch Ash." I smile at her, resting my elbow on Ash's ugly hat.

"HEY!" He pouts, throwing my elbow off. Misty and me just laugh.

"Alright then! It's decided! We'll stay here, I'm assuming, then tomorrow morning we'll head out! I'll go rent us a room. One should be god, right?" Misty asks. Ash shakes his head vigorously, but I just laugh and nod.

"Alrgiht, I'll go do that while you wait!" Misty beams, rushing to the information desk.

"Serena Flora? Here you go dear! Fighting fit! We hope to see you again!" Nurse Joy hands me my pokeballs, curtsies, then hurries off again.

"Thanks so… much." I finish, Joy already gone. "Alrighty then, lets go see if Misty's done." I grab Ash's hand, and lead him to the desk. I also choose to ignore the fact that his face is as red as a sunset.

"Hey guys, just finished! Room 12!" She hands me a key, and we set off.

"Wait, don't I get a key, to?" Ash asks.

"Nope! Girls only." I wink at him, and he turns red again.

Our room is pretty decent. It has two beds, a couch, and a TeachyTV. Not half bad.

"Okay, I guess me and Serena will share a bed, and Ash, you can have the other one." I nod, but Ash shakes his head again.  
"No, that's okay! You girls take the beds, I'll take the couch." He smiles, heading for the small couch. "Are you sure? I have no problem sleeping with Misty!" I say.

"I'm sure! I have to call my mom, so you guys get set up!" Smiling, he walks into the bathroom.

Now, I'm not usually a snoopy kind of person, but after throwing our stuff on the beds, me and Misty press our ears against the door to hear what's being said.

"… so cool! She's the best trainer I've ever met! She caught a Pidgey in like, 1 millisecond! YES, REALLY! It was so cool! Hm? Oh, yeah! We met a girl named Misty, and decided to let her come with us, so we are all sharing a room. MOM! OF COURSE NOT! I offered to take the couch so the girls could take the beds. I know I didn't need to, but they are girls, so I have to respect them! That's what you taught me, remember? Okay, mom! Love you to! Goodnight, and I'll talk to you soon! Night!" There's a BEEP as the PokeGear is turned off.

Me and Misty rush to our beds.

The bathroom door opens as I rip out my trainers license and pretend to be studying it.

"Oh, hey! How's your mom?" I ask.

"She misses me, but shes good, thanks!" He smiles, walking to the couch.

"Well, I better call my family to, just to let them know I didn't die or anything…" I head into the bathroom to caul Dad and Hilary.

*RING* *RING* *RING*

"… Hello?" Hilary's voice answers.

"Loser." I giggle.

"Ser! How are you? Are you and Ash getting along?" She asks happily.

"I'm good, and yes, me and Ash are getting along just FINE, thank you! Haha! Where's Dad?" I ask.

"Got called out to work. You know the drill, Safari Zone Warden's don't get time off." She sighs.

"Of course! Well, tell him I called, and that I'll try to get ahold of him later." I sigh back. It's not uncommon for Dad to get called out for day's at a time.

"Anyways, anything exciting happen?" She says, perking up again.

"Oh, yeah! I caught a Pidgey! And guess what? It's… a… BIRD!" I squeal, hopping happily.

"Whoa there fog horn! That's amazing! How'd you manage that!?" She laughs.

"Me and Alto took him to low health, then I threw a pokeball!" I giggle happily.

"That's so awesome, Ser-bear! I'm so proud of you! Are you going to train anytime soon? Are you going to use the same techniques you used with Alto?" She laughs again.

"Thanks! And yeah, tomorrow, actually! And yeah, probably going to use the same techniques, as both Alto and Pidgey are Flying types. Also, I'm trying to think of a good nickname for Pidgey! Any suggestions?" I ask.

"Oh! Um… What about… Pecker? Or… maybe Ace?" She says, coming up with these on the spot.

"Ace… I like it… alright! Pidgey will henceforth be known as Ace!" I smile.

"That's awesome! Oh! I have dinner in the stove, so I got to go! Let me know how tomorrow goes! Love you Ser!" She says.

"Love you to, Hilly! Talk soon, bye!" I hang up.

I head out of the bathroom to see both Misty and Ash studying their trainers licenses.

"So, how's your family?" They both pant.

Authors Note:

Alright! So, another familiar name?! Haha! I've always wanted to write something with Ash and Misty. It just had to happen. Anyways! So, Serena now has a Pidgey named Ace! And next chapter, training will commence! Well, not much to say this time, but remember to review! I hope your all enjoying Serena's adventure, and I hope to hear your ideas and/or suggestions!  
Until next time, bye!

~ Austin


	4. Chapter 4 - Training Montage!

CHAPTER 4: Training Montage!

"… I'm not waking her up!"

"But we cant grab ourselves something, and get nothing for her!"

"Should we wake her up?"

"Maybe… wait, she's moving!"

I roll over in bed to see Alto in a pillow nest beside me, and Ash and Misty sitting on Misty's bed, staring at me. Yawning, I sit up and stretch.

"What's all this ruckus about?" I ask, leaning over to see what time it is. It's 8:45am.

"Oh! Good morning, Serena! We were just about to go down to the cafeteria and grab something to eat, and were wondering if you wanted something? We'll bring it all back here so we can eat together and discuss today's plans!" Misty explains.

"Oh, wel, in that case! I'll take any kind of breakfast sandwich or bagel, and a coffee, if possible. Double Double." I smile wearily at them.

"Alright! We'll be right back!" Misty grabs Ash's hand and leads him out the door.

I take the time that I have without them to shower and get dressed. I'm just running a brush through my hair when they walk in again. Alto is still nestled in his pillow nest.

"We got you two breakfast sandwiches with ham and egg, and also an apple juice and a coffee. Double Double!" Ash smiles as he hands me my breakfast. "Thanks guys! I needed this!" They pull up the cool rolling chair and the loveseat, and we all sit in a kind of triangle.

"Okay! First order of business! How is everyone this morning?" I ask, sipping the steaming beverage in front of me.

"I'm great! Had an awesome sleep! The couch is way more comfy than it looks! Plus, I don't feel nervous anymore!" Ash goes first, between mouthfuls of his bagel.

"And Misty? How are you?"

"I'm so good, thanks! Had an awesome sleep, and now I'm raring to go! And how about you, Serena? How are you feeling?" Misty adds.

"I'm amazing! Mostly excited for today! I've been wanting to do some hardcore Kanto-nized training with Alto, and Ace needs some TLC as well!" I smile, taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Who's Alto and Ace?" Misty inquires.

"Alto! Take a shoulder please!" I whistle tree times, and Alto slowly wakes up, and groggily hops onto my shoulder. He nestles into my neck, purring.

"Alto is a Chatot, a flying type pokemon native to Sinnoh, the region I come from. And, Ace! Come on out!" I take out Ace's pokeball, and release him.

"PIIID?!" He flies out in a flurry of feathers, and lands, none to gracefully, in the middle of the triangle. "Pi… Idgey?" He purrs, terrified.

"Come here, buddy!" I reach out my hands, and he climbs readily into my arms. I slowly pet his back feathers.

"Whoa! That's so cool! Can I show you mine?" Misty gasps.

"Please!" I move back a bit.

"Horsea and Goldeen! Reveal yourselves!" She tosses two pokeball's into the triangle, and two pokemon appear. A blue seahorse, and a beautiful white and pink fish. I whip out my pokedex.

 **Horsea**

 **The Dragon Pokemon**

 **If Horsea senses danger, it will reflexively spray a dense black ink from its mouth and try to escape. This Pokémon swims by cleverly flapping the fin on its back.**

 **Ability; Swift Swim**

 **Move Set; Water Gun, Smoke Screen, Bubble Beam, Leer**

And

 **Goldeen**

 **The Gold Fish Pokemon**

 **Goldeen loves swimming wild and free in rivers and ponds. If one of these Pokémon is placed in an aquarium, it will shatter even the thickest glass with one ram of its horn and make its escape.**

 **Ability; Water Veil**

 **Move Set; Horn Attack, Water Pulse, Supersonic, Peck**

"Whoa! Both Water Types, huh?" I ask.

"Oh yeah! Only water types for me!" Misty beams, stroking Horsea's snout.

"Oh, oh! My turn!" Ash says, reaching for his pokeball.

"WAIT! I have flying types, and Misty here has water types. So, let us return ours before you take him out." I return Ace and Alto (much to his disapproval), while Misty returns her two.

"Alright, go ahe-"

"PIKACHU GO!" Ash tosses the pokeball, and Pikachu hops out. I realize that I forgot to scan him yesterday, so I do so now.

 **Pikachu**

 **The Mouse Pokemon**

 **This Pokémon has electricity-storing pouches on its cheeks. These appear to become electrically charged during the night while Pikachu sleeps. It occasionally discharges electricity when it is dozy after waking up.**

 **Ability; Lightning Rod**

 **Move Set; Tail Whip, Growl, Thunder Shock**

"Chu!" He scoffs, turning and walking to the window.

"Pikachu has some attitude issues…" I explain to Misty.

"Oh, I get it. Don't worry, Ash! He'll warm up to you eventually!" She assures him, but Ash is already on his way to hug Pikachu.

"Um, Misty! We need to back up!" I grab her and take a flying leap behind the bed.

"Why? Wha-"

"CHUUU!"

After, we pack up all our stuff, then head to the pokemart to get supplies.

"Alright, don't break anything! I'll be right back." I say, leaving them in the aisle, and walking to the register.

"Hello Ma'am! What a beautiful day to shop! How can I help you today?" The smiley cashier gushes.

"Hello sir! I was actually wondering if you guys sold potions? And antidotes?" I ask, taking my wallet out.

"Of course of course! And how many of each would you like?"

"Um, ten potions and five antidotes, please!" I say.

"Alrighty, miss! That will come to… 3500poke!" He smiles.

Grimacing, I hand him the cash, and he hands me my merchandise.

"Thank you for shopping with your local pokemart! We hope to see you again!" He waves as we walk out. I put the potions and antidotes into my backpack.

"Alright! Let's get going then!" Smiling, we start walking towards viridian forest.

It takes us less than ten minutes to arrive at the forest entrance, a small building with a sign announcing; "WELCOME TO THE REGION FAMOUS VIRIDIAN FOREST!"

"Okay, so what the plan again?" Ash asks for the tenth time.

"I am going to train for a couple hours, maybe even all day. You and Misty are going to rush to Pewter city and rent us a room, then come back to train if you want. If you don't, meet me in the cafeteria at nine o'clock. Got it?" I sigh.

"Okay! Nine o'clock! Got it!" He smiles and nods.

"Okay! I'll see you guys soon, I'm going to go get started! See y'all later!" I smile and wave as they walk along the trail. After they get out of eye sight, I start trekking through the tall grass.

It doesn't take long to find my first victim.

"CATERPIEE!" It screeches.

"Ace, go!"

After a couple hours, it's roughly 4:45pm, and we've made a lot of improvement!

Ace learned Gust and Quick Attack, and Alto learned Mimic!

"Alrighty guys, how are we feeling?" I Say, passing them both opened cans of pokefood.

"Prrrr." Alto purrs.

"Pid!" Ace exclaims, hopping around happily.

"Great! Well, should we call it a day?" I ask.

Both birds shake their heads vigorously.

"Well, alright! Lets keep it going! We can move closer to the exit so we can leave quicker." 

At around 8:30pm, we start to head into Pewter City.

Ace is so tired he sleeps in my arms the whole way back, and Alto stays firmly on my shoulder.

It doesn't take long to reach the pokecenter, so I return my weary pokemon so I can heal them.

"Hello dear! Would you like me to take care of your tired friends?" Nurse Joy asks.

"Please and thank you!" I sigh as I hand the tired pokemon in their pokeballs to the nurse.

"Alright then, just give the machine two minutes!" She runs into the backroom.

Just as I'm going to slouch into a chair, I see Misty and Ash walking out of the room hallway.

"Hey! ASH! MISTY! Over here!" I wave as I sit.

"Oh, Serena!" They rush over and sit beside me.

"How are you? How's Alto and Ace?" Misty asks.

Just as I'm going to answer, I hear the words flying type in the conversation a couple feet in front of us. It's two young boys, bug catchers as their referred to.

"… better stay away! She's super strong, and I wouldn't want to mess with her. Especially with only Bug types!" One finishes.

"Excuse me, but I overheard your guy's conversation and you mentioned something about a flying type?" I interject.

"Oh, yeah! Every night on route 2, there is a super strong Noctowl that comes to train when there are no trainers around. She has been going for years, and no one can beat her! She always flies away before anyone can!" The youngest exclaims.

"That's more than enough information than I needed. Thanks, guys!" I go to turn away, but the older one grabs my arm.

"You're not SERIOUSLY thinking about trying to beat her, right?" HE asks nervously.

"Oh, of course not!" I say,, and his nervousness washes away with a wave of relief.

"Oh, good…"

"I'm going to catch her."

Authors Note:

Alright! Bit of a boring chapter, but they need to get pushed out of the way so the more interesting chapters can be released! Anyways! A wild Noctowl that no one can beat? Leave it to Serena to go out of her way to try to catch a flying type! Okay then, don't forget to review and let me know what you want in the coming chapters! What flying types should Serena catch?

Okay, here's a question for the reader!

If Serena had to catch one of these two Bug/Flying types, which would you choose, and why?  
-Ledyba

-Butterfree

Answer after reviewing! Thanks so much, and get ready for an action filled chapter!

~ Austin


	5. Chapter 5 - The Mysterious Noctowl!

CHAPTER 5: The Mysterious Noctowl!

"This is a terrible idea Serena!" Ash sighs for the millionth time.

"I don't care! A flying types a flying type, and I refuse to let one slip through my fingers!" I laugh with excitement as I plunge deeper into Route 2.

A rare flying type? Within catching distance? No way I'm letting this chance go to waste. I mean, come on. A FLYING TYPE? Yes please.

"Can we at least go over our options here?" Misty pants.

"Okay fine." I turn around and plop myself on a nearby stump.

"First, this is stupid and reckless and totally unsafe!" Ash starts.

"Second, theres a rare flying type around this area, and I just so happen to be a flying type trainer!" I sigh exasperated.

"Third, it's dark out, and we can barely see." Misty pants.

"Okay... I have a plan." I signal for them to come closer, and they walk until we are in a tight triangle.

"Shoot." Ash grins, looking excited.

"Misty, I need you... to take Ash back to Pewter." I cringe, expecting extreme backlash.

"... Okay. I'll take him." She nods.

Me and Ash both stare at her with disbelieving stares.

"... What?" I ask, confused.

"It's just not safe for me and Ash out here. Or for you you, for that matter, but I can see that there is little we can say or do that'll make you reconsider.

Maybe it's best for me and Ash to watch from the sidelines tonight."

She gives a quick smile, then grabs Ash's arm and takes off on the path back to Pewter.

Well then... THAT went a lot better than expected.

Smiling, I hop off the stump, and keep making my way deeper into Route 2.

Along the path, I barely see anyone at all, just a few trees. Lots of mountains and hills here, though.

I know I'm getting closer, cause before i see the Noctowl, I can hear her.

"Hooooooo... Hoooooo..."

It almost sounds like it's... crying?

I speed up, until I'm in front of a huge pine tree.

Can tree's even grow this big? I'ts almost bigger than the Jubilife TV building!

I can here Noctowl, as if shes right beside me.

But theres nothing beside me but this huge tree? Why would Noctowl be around a...

"HOOOOOOO!"

Theres a furious ruffle of wings, and I see a huge shadow drop out of the tree, and maneuver around me.

"HOOOOoo..."

It screeches at me then...

... falls to the ground suddenly with a _THUMP!_

"Hooooo..." It cries.

"He...llo?"

I slowly walk up to it, and it starts to ruffle again.

"Hey hey hey! No! I'm your friend!" I slowly get closer till I'm standing right in front of her.

A Noctowl.

And a HUGE FREAKING ONE. She's easily the size of a small Hippodown!

I slowly pet her wing, and she shies away quickly, almost as if... in pain?

"Hey girl, whats the matter? Can I help?" I purr gently to the large bird.

"hooooo..." Groaning, she lifts her wing to reveal... a...

... severe burn, all along her body.

As she lifts her wing, I can hear the skin and feathers crackling as they fall off, burnt to a crisp.

"Oh My Palkia..." I feel tears well up as i slowly rest her wing back against her.

Just as I go to say something else, I hear a rustling in the bushes behind me.

"... flew off this way! We really got her! She can get away this time! Haha!" I hear through the bushes.

Releasing Alto and Ace, I whip around just in time to see a large man walk through the foliage, with a small red pokemon beside him.

"And... who are you?! What are you doing with MY Noctowl?" The man asks angrily.

"YOUR Noctowl? It seems to me that this is a WILD Noctowl, and it also seems to me that it is hurt, so if you'll excuse me, I'm going to heal it!" I retort.

"Heal it and it'll be the last thing you do! I didn't go through all the trouble of burning it just to let it get away.

I'm a Pokemon Poacher, kid, so let me do my job, and poach!" He growls.

"... You... you did..this...?" I say slowly, trying to comprehend what I'm hearing.

"DAMN RIGHT I DID, NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY OR ELSE!" He screams at me, pulling out a long hunter's knife.

Calmly, I stand straight.

"Or else... what?" I shoot back with a sly grin.

"GROWLITHE, FLAMETHROWER!" He shouts, pointing at me.

The small red Pokemon growls, then shoots a beam of white hot flames at me.

As I go to dodge, there is a bright flash, and I see Alto go flying, and slamming into a tree, unconscious.

He must have used Protect.

Tears in my eyes, I point at Growlithe.

"Sand Attack, Gust!" I shout/sob.

Ace flies into action, sending a wave of gravel and sand at the small dog, then sending a lethal burst of air.

Growlithe manages to dodge the Sand Attack, but gets hit head on by Gust, which sends him into the bushes.

"You... you BITCH!" The man sprints towards me, knife raised.

The next few things happen very quickly.

First, the man sinks the knife deep into my right arm, just below the elbow.

Second, the man gets thrown way up into the air, then propelled away.

Third, I start to see spots.

As I'm falling to the ground, I see Alto, Ace, and a large shadow all coming at me at once.

Everything goes black.

Authors Note:

Bit of a cliff hanger! Sorry guys! Had to leave some to the imagination for the next chapter! Also, sorry for such a short Chapter! Anyways, sorry for not uploading as much! I was busy Graduating AND Working full time! Doesnt leave much room for fan fics sadly, but i've been trying to pick it up again! Are you guys enjoying this so far? Please please PLEASE Leave a review letting me know what i can add, take out, change? I want to make this better for you guys, not just for me! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, within the week hopefully! I've already started it, and it's gonna be good! Anyways, hope y'all are loving it! See ya next time!

~Austin


	6. Chapter 6 - What Happened?

CHAPTER 6: What Happened?

"... She'll wake up soon, I was able to clean the wound before it was infected."

"Oh good! Thats great news, thanks Doc! But... what about Noctowl? And Alto?"

"Alto just had a concussion, nothing we couldn't deal with, but Noctowl, on the other hand..."

"Is she okay?"

"... If she makes it through the next couple of days, she'll be fine. But, by bringing our Serena all the way here with such a wound, well, it wore the poor girl right out."

"Okay, thanks Doc. I'll talk to you soon."

The sound of a door closing startles me awake, and I slowly open my eyes.

WHY IS IT SO BRIGHT GOODNESS IM BURNING!

"Serena, dear? Are you awake?" I turn to see a beautiful woman with orange-ish red-ish hair staring at me, concerned.

"Um, I'm fine... Who are you... exactly?" I inch farther away, till my back is against something.

The guard railing of a hospital bed...

"Oh, honey! I'm so sorry! My name is Delia Ketchum, I'm Ash's mother." She reaches a hand out, and i go to take it, but realize my arm is in a cast.

The events of the previous night rush back to me.

"Oh... OH! Noctowl! Alto! Ace! Where are they?" I spit out quickly.

"Your sister has Ace, Alto's recovering, as is Noctowl." She says calmly.

"I need to go see Alto!" I go to get up, but Delia gently pushes me back down.

"Okay okay! You lost a lot of blood, so you shouldn't be moving around to much. Wait here, I'll go grab a doctor." She goes to get up.

"Wait! Do you know what room Alto's in?" I ask sweetly.

"First floor, room 45F, now don't move, I'll be right back." As the door closes, i've already swung my feet off the side of the bed.

I hop onto the floor, then fall against the bed.

Ouch.

I slowly make my way towards the door, then open it slightly to see what or who might be on the other side.

A ways down the hallway, I see Delia talking to Hilary and a doctor, who's shaking his head.

Well screw you buddy, I'm going to see my friend whether you like it oooooor not!

I quickly sneak out, and down the opposite hallway, and into the elevator.

After a quick drop, i peek out again, and see a sign;

WEST WING -10F-43F-

-76F-44F- EAST WING

After making sure that theres nobody around, I quickly dart across the hall way to the door of 45F.

Taking a deep breath, I quickly open the door, hurry in, then close the door behind me.

Sighing in relief, I turn around to see... Misty and Ash, both sleeping in separate chairs on different sides of the bed.

I also see Alto, sleeping soundly in a little nest of pillows and sheets.

Smiling, I go to sit beside the bed when...

 _ **CLUNK!**_

I stub my toe on the table by the door, sending the plastic up that was on it tumbling to the ground.

I quickly pick it up and put it back on the table, when I'm thrown against the door.

"SERENA!" Ash cries into my shoulder.

"We thought... they wouldn't tell us anything or let us come see you or..." Misty sobs into my hair.

"Hey guys... hey..." Tears well up, and we all just stand there, just glad to be with one another again.

After a few minutes, I start to stagger a bit, so they walk me over to one of the chairs.

Ash sits in front of me, and Misty leans against the bed.

"Are you okay? How do you feel?" Misty asks gently.

"A bit lightheaded, but good. Almost normal, actually. Other than this wicked cut." I gesture to my arm, laughing.

"Cut?" Ash and Misty both ask, confused.

"Oh! You didn't know?" Now I'm confused.

"Like I said, Serena, they wouldn't tell us anything! All we knew is you were at the hospital, so we called your sister, I hope thats okay." Misty cringes, expecting a backlash.

"No, thats awesome! Thanks so much, I'm glad she's here. But, now. Story time! So, after you left..."

"... and thats how I got the cut! But, I'm not sure exactly how I got here..." I finish.

Ash goes to say something, but I see past him that Alto is just waking up.

"Purrr..." He purrs sorely.

"Hey sweetheart. How are ya feeling?" I crawl gently into bed with him, and he perks up.

"Hey you! Hey you!" He shouts, nestling against my neck.

"Hey you!" We all laugh as i stroke his back feathers.

We are just calming down when the door flies open.

"SERENA HARRIET FLORA! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE YOUR ROOM WITHOUT PERMISSION!" Hilary marches in.

Uh-oh. This isn't good.

"THE WHOLE DAMN HOSPITAL HAS BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU. ALSO, THEY'RE OUT OF COFFEE, AND ITS ALMOST LUNCHTIME. ARE YOU HUNGRY?"

We stare at each other for a few seconds, Misty, Ash, and Delia (whom I didn't see come in) stare in horror at whats about to unfold.

Hilary giggles, setting me off.

It takes us a long time to finally stop laughing, then she comes to the other side of the bed, and gently slaps me.

"What were you thinking? I was worried sick! First, I get a call from YOUR PokeGear, and it's some crying girl WHO ISN'T YOU, might i add,

saying that my little sister was rushed to emergency on the back of one of the BIGGEST NOCTOWLS EVER SEEN. Then, I get here, and poor

little Ace is shoved into my arms, shivering and afraid, and then I come upstairs to find you, and lo and behold, your not in your room?"

She sighs, kissing my head.

"Um... Sorry?" I giggle, and she smacks me again.

"Oh you will be. Dad will be here pretty soon, so you can deal with him."

"You called dad?" I ask, scared.

"Oh yeah, and he's scared, which is worse than him being mad, as I'm sure you know." She says, shaking her head.

"Oh Palkia... I'm to hungry to deal with this right now." I sigh, absentmindedly stroking Alto, who's fallen back asleep on my lap.

"I'll grab you a sandwich, i'll be right back." She walks out, and the door closes gently behind her.

I go to ask Delia about Noctowl, when I hear Hilary's panicked voice.

"Dad! Don't freak out, shes totally fi-"

The door flies open.

"SERENA HARRIET FLORA!"

It takes a couple minutes to calm him down, and I send everyone out of the room so he can cry.

And he does.

A LOT.

"I was so scared honey, Hills told me you were in 'stable condition'. Like, that could mean anything. I was just...

I cant... I cant lose... you to!" He sobs into my shoulder.

"Oh... Daddy... Trust me, whether you like it or not, I'm not going anywhere." I laugh/sob into his shoulder.

"Before you say anything else, Daddy, I have a favour to ask." I gently lift his face up, and he smiles weakly at me.

"Anything for you, baby girl. What do you need?"

About ten minutes later, we are standing outside another hospital room.

"Now, don't be alarmed, she is restrained, and doesn't look 100%, so be slow. She's been very vicious towards all the staff thats tried to

help her so far, so please stay back."

The doctor opens the door slowly, and i walk in, alone.

On a long, white hospital bed, is Noctowl, and she's facing away from the door.

And she's been CHAINED to the bed.

As i slowly walk up, she starts to ruffle her feathers, but she obviously cant move.

I rest my hand on her wing...

"Hey girl." She calms instantly, the sound of my voice familiar.

I walk slowly around to the other side of the bed, and her eyes go wide.

"Hey..." I say, tears starting to well up in my eyes.

Slowly, I stroke her forehead, and she starts to... purr?

I pull up a chair from the corner of the room, and sit beside her.

She had bandages wrapped all around her entire body, including one of her wings, which is strapped to her side. Her other wing is pinned under her.

I slowly undo the chain around her strapped wing, as it looks painful for her.

As soon as the chain comes off, she stands upright on the bed, and hops onto the floor, having slipped under the other chain.

"Hey! No! Time to rest!" I gently nudge her back to the bed, but she plops herself in the corner, and wont budge.

Sighing, I grab all the sheets and pillows and the blanket, and make a little nest for her, which she digs herself right into, and promptly falls asleep again, purring.

I stroke her forehead, then walk over to the door, and slip out.

"Miss, we asked you specifically not to take those restraints off." The doctor says angrily.

"Well, too late, i guess. Anyways, she will calm down for me, so no one goes in there unless I'm present, got it?" I shrug, then walk down the hallway before he can answer.

"Serena, where are you going?!" Dad asks, exasperated.

"I'm starving, and i heard that the cafeteria has chicken sandwiches."

"Oh good! Hilary's waiting for us!" He laughs.

We walk in, and see Hilary, Misty, Ash, and Delia all sitting at a booth.

As we walk up, i notice a familiar smell...

Oh great.

"Hey Serena! We got you your favorite! Mango Chicken!"

Authors Note;

Mango Chicken? Where have we seen that before? Haha! Anyways, surprisingly i got this done the same night as the 5th chapter, but i wanted to wait to post it till the next day, at least. So, enough about me! How are y'all enjoying this? I have some more ideas for people i want to introduce, but i want some opinions! Also, Delia Ketchum? My all time favourite character in all the pokemon shows, books, anime, movies, you name it! She was/still is SUCH AN UNDERRATED CHARACTER. So, leave some ideas for new pokemon, characters, or even plot lines! I'm open to ideas! So, Review! And i'll see y'all later!

~Austin


	7. Chapter 7 - Sad Endings

CHAPTER 7: Sad Endings, Hopeful Beginnings!

It's been two days since I woke up in the hospital, and everything is still as hectic as before.

First, they doctors won't let me leave until they can take the stitches out of my arm.

Second, Dad got called back to work in Kanto, but he comes to visit every spare second he has.

And Third, Delia had to go back home to take care of her Pokemon.

So, that brings us up to today.

I'm sitting in Noctowl's room with Misty and Ash.

It took a while, but Noctowl has learned to trust both of them now, so someone can be in the room at all times.

"... and he said; 'Thats not a Raichu, it's a Cheri berry!'" Ash finishes, and we all laugh.

Ash has taken it upon himself to cheer everyone up, by sneaking food in for Noctowl and me, or telling jokes.

And man, has it helped.

"Okay guys, todays the day! They're letting me out to train. I'm thinking of going back to Route 2, as I didn't get to do much there." I announce.

"Awesome! I wanted to start training Pikachu!" Ash beams.

"And Horsea and Goldeen need some time out of their pokeballs." Misty smiles.

"Alrighty, would one of you walk me to my room?" They both jump up and grab an arm.

"Or both of you? Haha!" We all laugh and hobble to my room.

They drop me off, then head downstairs to the cafeteria to wait.

I'm just getting out of the shower, when i hear a knocking on the door.

I quickly throw on some clothes and my pokeball belt, and stumble my way to the door, and fling it open.

"Sorry! I was just showering..." I look up to see a doctor.

"Miss... Flora?" She asks.

"Thats me, doc! Come on in!" I finish towel drying my hair, and start running a brush through it.

"Um, we actually have a problem, Miss Flora. It's Noctowl. She's bein-"

She doesnt get to finish because I've already pushed past her, and am already halfway down the hall.

Noctowl's room is on the same floor as mine, just on the other side of the hospital.

As I turn around the last corner, I see a handful of people standing in front of the room, including a Officer Jenny.

I don't realize I've released Alto till im at the door.

I try to push past everyone, but Officer Jenny pushes me back.

"Excuse me, little girl, but you need to vacate this area. There is a dangerous pokemon on the loose."

She turns around to talk to a doctor, but i grab her shoulder and spin her around again.

"Excuse me, MA'AM, but that so called 'dangerous pokemon' is a Noctowl, and I'm the only one in this building she wont attack, so you need to vacate this doorway."

I smile and push past her, and one of the doctors nods to her.

As I walk in the room, I see the window has been shattered, as if something had gone... through it?

Theres also blood on the bed, and torn bandaging.

"Oh no..." I grab the nearest doctor.

"When did she leave?" I stare at the bed.

"Um... I cant tell-"

"WHEN!?"

"Ten minutes!" He shudders.

"Thanks!" I smile at him, then dart out the door, Alto barely able to stick to my shoulder.

I see Misty and Ash running down the hallway.

"Serena! What happened?" Ash pants.

"Is everything okay?" Misty grabs my shoulder.

"Noctowl escaped, and I think I know where she went. Follow me!" I turn and start to walk down the hallway...

And promptly fall flat on my face.

"Serena, you just aren't strong enough yet. Let me grab you a walking stick!" Ash books it into a janitors closet thats nearby.

He walks out with a wooden mop handle, with a snapped end.

"I couldn't get it to come off, so I improvised!" He tosses it to me, and we start down the hallway.

"So, where do you think she went?" Misty asks as we walk out the front entrance.

"There's a big pine tree, along route 2. Thats where I first encountered her. I have a feeling she went back there!"

We make it into route 2 without much trouble.

That when we see the blood.

Theres a zig zagging path of fresh blood, and it goes from tree to tree, and along the ground.

"Oh Palkia..." I stuff the fear that is rising down, and we speed up.

It doesn't take us too long before we can see the top of the gigantic pine tree above the tree line.

I turn around and face the two younger kids.

"Guys, I'm going to need you to wait here." I ask them.

"No! We wont leave your side!" Ash shouts.

"We wont!" Misty agrees.

"You guys..." Sobbing, I pull them into a hug.

"I love you guys... so much... but we don't know what is beyond these trees. If it's something bad, I don't want you guys seeing it."

"But..." Misty starts.

"Okay. We'll stay here." Ash finished, and Misty just nods.

"I'll be right back. I'll holler if I need you." I put on a brave face, and keep trekking.

Mentally, I'm prepared for the best outcome, being Noctowl is just sitting there, ruffled and furious.

But it isn't the best outcome.

As i slowly come closer to the tree, I start to hear the moaning.

"Hoooooooo... Hooooooo..."

Gulping, I walk into the small clearing that houses the pine tree.

At the base of the tree, sprawled awkwardly on the ground...

... is Noctowl.

"Dear Arceus. Hey!" I run up to her, and she weakly looks up at me.

"Hooo..." She weakly lifts a wing, and points up the tree trunk of the large pine tree.

"Up there? Whats up there?" I look up, but don't see anything noteworthy.

"Hooo!" She points more vigorously.

"Okay! I'll go up there." Setting my walking stick on the tree trunk, I release Alto and Ace.

"Can you guys give me a boost?" I start to pull myself up, but my right arm gives out, and I fall back to the ground.

"Shit!" Brushing myself off, I start climbing again, giving my right arm to Alto, who gently helps lift me.

Ace grabs my shoulder, and gently pulls, as well.

It's slow going, but we are making good progress.

The tree starts to thin out the farther up we get, and in no time I see what looks to be... a nest?

"Oh!" I clue in, and speed up as much as I physically can.

We make it to the ranch that the nest is sitting on, and i lean against the tree and pant, Alto and Ace returned to their balls.

Wow. What a gorgeous view! I can see Viridian City from here!

Finally catching my breath, I slowly crawl to the edge of the nest, which is the size of a large Torterra. I crawl up the side, until I can peek in and see...

2 Pokemon?

I crawl right over the edge, and plop right in, none to gracefully, startling the poor pokemon.

Upon further inspection, they are both the same pokemon, and they are both quite young, newly hatched.

I whip out the PokeDex from my pocket.

 **Hoothoot**

 **The Owl Pokemon**

 **It always stands on one foot. It changes feet so fast, the movement can rarely be seen.**

 **Ability; Insomnia**

 **Move Set; Foresight, Tackle, Growl**

and

 **Hoothoot**

 **The Owl Pokemon**

 **It always stands on one foot. It changes feet so fast, the movement can rarely be seen.**

 **Ability; Keen Eye**

 **Move Set; Foresight, Tackle, Growl**

"Oh... Hoothoot... evolves into... oh." Everything finally falls into place.

Both Hoothoot chicks are newly hatched.

Hoothoot evolves into Noctowl.

Noctowl wants to see her babies, one last time.

Releasing Alto and Ace, I stand.

I grab both chicks, and place one on Alto's back, and the other I put snuggly into my right arm.

"Ace, I'm going to need help down. You good?" He nods furiously, ready to help in any way.

It takes what feels like forever, but we finally get low enough to see Noctowl, who has managed to lean up against the tree.

When we finally reach the ground, both Hoothoot chicks start getting restless, so I place them both with Noctowl, who purrs gently.

She looks up at me, tears in her eyes, and points to her babies, then to Alto.

"Hoooo..." She cries.

Tears in my eyes, I point to my belt, and she nods.

She wants me to take her babies with me.

She nuzzles both her chicks one last time, then gently turns them to face me.

She weakly points to me, then nudges them forwards.

I bend down and gently pick them up, and they instantly nuzzle against me.

Silently sobbing, I walk over, and Noctwol leans against me, and i kiss her head softly, then she weakly pushes me back towards the forest.

"I'll take good care of them, I promise. I promise." Silently sobbing, I walk back to where an anxious duo of kids are waiting.

"Serena!" Ash runs up and hugs me, but flies back instantly.

"Whats that?" He points to the two wiggling bulges in my shirt.

Misty slaps him upside the head.

"ASH KETCHUM! You NEVER ask a lady what is in her shirt!" Misty says angrily.

"No, no! Misty, I have a surprise." I slowly lift my shirt, and Ash quickly turns away, face red.

Sniffling, I grab the two chicks out and show them to the two kids.

"Wow... Hoothoots!" Misty strokes them gently.

"Whoa..." Ash softly pats one.

"But... Noctowl..." Misty starts, Ash turning to face me.

I just shake my head, and start walking back to Pewter.

I hear Misty sob behind me, and Ash follows suite.

We make it back to the hospital in a short amount of time, where Officer Jenny is waiting, arms crossed.

She stomps towards us.

"You kids are in serious trouble! Interfering with an official police search!" She waggles her finger at me, and behind her I can see Dad and Hilary watching the proceedings.

"We didn't interfere with anything." I say calmly.

"Oh yeah? You left to find a pokemon that the POLICE were out to find." She growls.

"And we found her. The body is by the huge pine tree in route 2." I push past the now bewildered officer.

"Honey... I'm so sorry..." I push past dad as well, and head straight for reception.

"Excuse me miss, but we-" The receptionist starts, but I cut her off.

"Take these chicks, and get them checked out. Then, have them put in my room, 332K. Got it?" I gently pass the two chicks to the confused woman, who takes them back to a waiting Nurse Joy.

I take off down the hall way again, and dad stops me.

"Serena! What are-"

"Make sure Ash and Misty get their stuff, their sleeping in my room tonight. I have something I need to do, don't worry."

I smile, and after a couple seconds, he nods, and walks back to the two sobbing children.

I make my way to the gift shop, and walk right up to the cashier.

"Welcome to the Pewter City Hospital Gift Center! How can I help you?"

"Two PokeBalls, please."

Authors Note;

DX Poor Noctowl! But, now Serena has some new friends! Maybe they will become important for something? Something mentioned in an earlier chapter? 'Hoo' knows? Haha! Anyways, y'all know the dril! If you see something you think would be a great addition,  
or someONE, review, let me know! I want your input! See y'all later!

~Austin


	8. Chapter 8 - Training! Or Not?

CHAPTER 8: Training! ...Or Not?

"Did the doctor mention when you'd be allowed to leave, Ser?" Misty asks, cradling one of the Hoothoot chicks.

After extensive testing, both Hoothoots were determined perfectly healthy, if not a bit malnourished.

The night of the incident, both Misty and Ash showed up to my room shaken to the core, so we ordered food and watched a couple movies, till we all fell asleep.

When we woke up, both Hoothoot chicks were in a small cot in the corner of my room, swaddled in blankets and pillows, sound asleep.

Its been a couple days since then, and Ash is still having trouble sleeping.

"Hopefully tomorrow, if I stay in bed and dont rip my stitches again." I smirk, but Misty and Ash both look down sullenly.

"Guy's, think. Noctowl... passed away... protecting her babies, and she entrusted them to me, to US. And thats nothing to be sad about. She trusted us enough to give over her chicks, her babies. Think about that. She died happy, knowing we would protect these chicks with our lives." I pointed out, voice breaking halfway through.

"We know, Ser... its just hard..." Ash sniffles.

"I know, Ash, I know." I pull him into a hug, and he cries softly into my shirt, and Misty soon joins in.

After a couple minutes of crying, we all clean ourselves up, and go for lunch in the hospital cafeteria.

"Say, guys! What would you guys say to some training today? I can try to convince the docs to let me out early! Then we could get a room at the center again!" I stand up, and they follow suite.

"YES! We haven't trained in forever!" Ash laughs and throws his fist into the air excitedly.

I head up to my room, and grab my stuff. I packed earlier that morning, just in case.

After grabbing what i could, i head down to reception, to find Ash, Misty, and Hillary all waiting for me.

"This isnt a good idea Ser!" Hillary sighs, but she knows that theres no way to stop me.

"I know! But I'm going stir crazy just sitting here! I honestly cant do it anymore, Hills!" I pull her into a hug, and she just sighs and turns around, to face the desk.

"I'll sign as her guardian." The nurse laughs and hands her the forms, and in no time we are all on our way up to the PokeCenter.

"So, whats the plan, Medicham?" Hilary throws her arm around my shoulders, causing me to stagger momentarily, and successfully throwing Alto off my shoulders.

"MEANIE!" He screeches, and we all laugh as i pat his head.

"Just want to rent a room at the Center, then some training would be nice." I place Alto back onto my shoulder, and he purrs contentedly.

"Are you guys okay if i chill with you for a couple days? I dont have to be back at the house for a couple more days!" She pouts, placing her hands together and kneeling down.

"Okay, Okay! Fine! Just dont slow us down!" I laugh, and Misty and Ash nod enthusiastically.

We finally make it to the Center, and rent two rooms, Me and Hilary in one, and Ash and Misty in the other.

"Meet back here in 10 minutes?" They both nod, and we go our separate ways, down adjacent hallways.

"You know, that Ash kid is so cute! I just want to hug him and squeeze him! And he's so POLITE!" Hilary laughs as we walk into our room.

I place my stuff on the bed, and release Ace and the chicks. I see Hilary flinch when she sees the Hoothoots.

"Hey guys! Guess what?!" I pause dramatically, and Ace goes nuts, the chicks getting excited off their behaviour.

"Today... we are going to train!" I throw my hands up, and all three birds start squawking in joy.

Hilary laughs, and grabs a Hoothoot in each arm.

"Okay babies, lets get going!" They snuggle into the crooks of her arms, and i grab Ace and Alto, who promptly fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed, and we head out into the hallway.

We just get out, when someone grabs me from behind.

I throw my good elbow back, dropping both the birds, and my opponent.

I whip around, ready to kick the person in the face, when i see who it is.

"Brock!" I quickly help him up, and he smiles weakly, chuckling.

"Guess i should have warned ya, huh?" He laughs, getting up.

"Yeah, that would have been nice! Are you okay?"

"Hey, I'm a rock type gym leader. I think i'll be okay." He laughs some more, standing straight up.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, opening our room up again, but he stops me.

"No, no! I'll walk you ladies to the front, " we start heading to the reception, "anyways, I was looking to meet with you, and your companions, if i may? It's about you entering the gym circuit."

I stop mid stride, Hilary colliding with me.

"What?" I ask, dumbfounded.

"Well, i heard what you guys did with that Noctowl, up on Route 2. She was SUCH a BURDEN! I've been trying for YEARS now to get rid of her, and I dont know how, but you guys seemed to do the trick! I wanted to thank you by giv-" He stops mid sentence, my hand flying across his cheek.

Hilary grabs me, but i pull away, getting real close the the gym leader.

"What the h-"

"You listen here, MR. GYM LEADER. What I did is none of your concern. That Noctowl was not a BURDEN. She was the best damn thing to happen to that damn route. She was the sweetest creature, to me at least. She died protecting her babies, my Hoothoot's. And she left them to ME. So dont you DARE go telling me i did you a favour, because i didnt. And if you even REFER TO HER AS A BURDEN AGAIN, you'll regret it. And thats not a threat, thats a promise."

I stomp away, seeing Hilary's jaw hit the floor, not looking to see whether the birds follow or not.

I walk quickly, feeling the tears welling up, and wishing them not to.

I pass a confused Ash and Misty, walk out the doors, and head straight for the first place that comes to mind.

It takes me a while, but i can see the huge pine tree above the leaves of the forest.

Theres a dark red stain on the trunk, but i keep going, right up to it.

Alto and Ace finally catch up to me, and sensing what i'm about to do, each grab a shoulder.

The climbing is easier this time, for whatever reason, so it doesn't take me to long to reach the nest, and i plop myself against the tree side, so i can watch out over the horizon.

Alto and Ace land in front of me, chirping quietly, Alto rubbing against my leg.

Finally catching my breath , i reassure them that i'm fine.

"Really guys, i just needed some breathing room. I'm sorry if i scared you." I open my arms, and both birds fly into my arms.

I just sit there.

I'm not sure for how long, but i watch the orange and pink of the sunrise dissappear, into a beautiful blue sky, with not a cloud in site.

I watch Ace and Alto fly around, free falling and playing with each other.

It doesn't take long, and soon i start thinking about Noctowl.

Then i cry.

It takes a good long while for me to cry myself out, but it had to happen. I cry about hitting Brock, about the now-deceased Noctowl, about the two newly-orphaned chicks, about scaring my pokemon, and about just about everything else i could think of to cry about.

My pokemon fly gently down and land with me, and i slowly stop crying.

"I promise you guys, we are going to be the best damn flying type team in the region! I promise..." I sit there, rubbing their beaks.

I dont know exactly how long I've been up here, but the sky has darkened a bit when i hear the voices.

"SERENA!? SERENA!"

Sighing, I take one last look at the horizon, and the mountains beyond, breathing a deep lungful of the freshest air I've ever breathed, and start my climb down.

Both Alto and Ace grab a shoulder, and i practically glide the whole way down.

As i'm nearing the bottom, i see who the voices belong to, as they see me.

Ash, Misty, Hilary, and... Brock?

I land softly, but am promptly taken down buy the two younger kids, who are in hysterics, crying and laughing.

I get up, and feel a sharp stinging across my cheek.

Rubbing my face, i turn to Hilary.

"What was that fo-"

I'm cut off as she grabs me into a tight hug.

"IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I SWEAR I'LL... I'LL... I DONT KNOW BUT DONT DO IT AGAIN!" She sobs into my shoulder.

I hold her, and she composes herself rather quickly.

Clearing her throat, she steps back, and i see Brock step forward.

"If i may, i-"

"Please, let me go first. I'm very deeply sorry for hitting you, twice. I know i was in the wrong, and-"

"No. You were totally within your rights. I should have shown more respect towards the situation, and to you. Not only as a person, but as a trainer, i can understand the... trauma you have gone through. I recently lost one of my older Golem. I'm sorry, Serena. I truly am."

He gets on one knee, and takes my hand in his, kissing it gently.

After he gets back up, he pulls me into a quick hug, then steps back.

"Anyways, the offer still stands."

"What offer?" Hilary asks, and i cant help but wonder the same thing.

"Oh! Sorry, i got interrupted earlier!" He laughs, rather loudly, and i blush.

"The offer, was that because of you guys... or more rather, what you have gone through, i'd like to offer you guys the Pewter city gym badge. All four of you. And, be-"

"No thanks."

Everyone turns to look at me, eyes wide.

"W... What?" Brock looks completely taken aback, and i just smile.

"As much as i'd LOVE to take the badge, i havent earned it. And neither have these three."

"BUT SER! WH-" Misty grabs Ash, and drags him out of the middle, where he was almost in tears.

"Serena, i WANT to give them to you guys. You earned it the moment you-" He persists, but so do i.

"No. I'm sorry, but unless i earn it by trial of battle, i'm not interested in your badge." I say simply, shrugging.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Brock starts laughing.

"I knew there was something i liked about you kid!" Still laughing, he escorts us back to the PokeCenter.

"Alrighty, kiddos! I look forward to battling all four of you! See you guys later!" Still laughing, he waves and walks off.

I turn to go inside the Center, but a small, red faced boy with an ugly green hat bars my path.

"SERENA!" He growls, and i laugh, patting his head.

"Ash! Think about it this way- if he HAD given us those badges, would you have HONESTLY felt like you had earned it? Honestly?" I look him straight in the eyes, and he just blushes, and turns away, fumbling with his words.

"Well-well-well i guess not..." He murmurs, and we all laugh, causing him to go even redder, to a shade of scarlet.

"Then i guess we have some training to do, huh?"

"YES!" He lights up again, and we all head in, to our respective bedrooms.

We get in, and i plop onto my bed and immediately start to pass out, when Hilary comes and sits beside me.

"Hey, Ser?"

"Yeah, Hills?" i mumble, already half asleep.

"I'm really proud of you." I feel her more than see her kiss the top of my forehead, and i soon drift off into a deep sleep...


	9. Chapter 9 - Training Montage 2!

CHAPTER 9: Training Montage #2!

"Alrighty guys! I'm going down the left path! If you guys want to come, i wont stop you, but this is some quality training time for us, so use it wisely!" We all put our hands in the middle, and set a return time, then we all head off in separate directions, excepting Hilary, who insists on following me.

We got up just before sunrise, to try and get to Viridian Forest before any of the other Trainers wake up.

I picked Viridian Forest, because there is LOTS AND LOTS of Bug types around, which Misty seemed upset about, but she grudgingly agreed to come.

"Why are you so intent on watching me train, Hills?" I ask as we wade through the tall grass.

"Because! I've never actually SEEN you train, i've only ever heard of it! And i'm excited to let some of my guys out to run around!" She smiles, releasing her only three pokemon.

First comes K.O, her Machamp. He lands hard, flexing his muscles on all four arms and grinning wildly.

Next is Sunshine, her Cherrim. She lands softly, and immediately books it to the nearest spot of sun, thats filtering through the foliage. As soon as she reaches it, her petals spread wide, and i can see her huge, lazy grin, as she settles down to sunbathe.

And last but certainly not least, Spritzer, her Skuntank. He quickly latches onto Hilary's leg, and follows closely.

"Hey, Spritzie! Hows it going babe?" She leans down, and kisses his head, and he purrs quietly, now waddling along the path in front of us.

"Dont get lost guys!" She smiles and waves them off, and they all toddle along their own ways.

I release both the Hoothoot chicks and Ace. Alto is perched upon my shoulder.

All three birds land gracefully, and turn to look at me expectantly.

"Alrighty guys! Today, we are ACTUALLY training!" I laugh as they all jump around, squawking in excitement.

"Ace and Alto, i'm trusting you two to do your own training today with Hilary while i focus on the chicks, okay?" They both nod seriously, and Alto flaps over to Hilary's shoulder.

She leans in quickly before she takes off, "You didnt name the chicks yet?"

Giving me a confused look, she takes my birds and walks into the brush.

Turning to the two chicks, they look at me, almost... expectantly.

"Boy... Girl..." I point at one, then the other, and they nod respectively.

I've found that the easiest way to distinguish them is by their facial features.

The girl has bright orange eyes, and only two black stripes under her eyes, while the boy has the Hoothoot signature red and three.

I sit down in front of them, and think.

And think.

Aaaaand think.

...

Finally, they come to me!

I point at the girl.

"Belle!" She chirps and cooes happily.

I turn to the boy.

"Bane!" He smiles widely, and starts rubbing and cooing against my leg.

Grinning in triumph, I stand up, and start heading into the brush.

It doesn't take to long, before i find my first victims, a small gathering of Caterpie.

Now, two things that i about happened when i found them.

1- The Hoothoot chicks have never fought before, let alone trained.

AND

2- Both Bane and Belle were hatchlings when i found them, meaning they were both EXTREMELY weak.

So, as soon as we found the group, both chicks flew into battle.

And by battle, i mean they flew into the group of around 4-5 Caterpie, and just started swinging their claws and headbutting everything in sight.

It took a couple minutes, but they eventually succeeded in knocking all of the Caterpie out, and nearly themselves in the process.

I healed them with a couple potions, and on to the next group we found; Weedle.

Thank ARCEUS that Bane and Belle didnt get poisoned, but in the end, it all worked out, and both chicks learned Hypnosis.

We kept on going.

HILARY

"Alto, Round! Ace, Peck!" Both birds flew into battle, the other trainer looking terrified as his Metapod and Kakuna both shivered in fear.

Alto struck first, and the Kakuna was blasted into the air, where a waiting Ace struck it soundly on the bodice with a Peck, and slammed it back into the ground, knocking it out instantly.

Both birds landed quietly back in their battle positions.

Hilary crosses her arms, awaiting the trainers next move.

"H-h-harden...?" The small Bug Catcher squeaks, and the Metapod glows white for a couple seconds, and another layer of hard skin appears around it.

Alto looks at Hilary, then points to Ace.

"His Turn! His Turn!" He squawks, and Hilary laughs.

"Alright! Ace, Peck again!"

The small brown bird takes off into flight again, careening towards the terrified cocoon pokemon.

"Dodge!" But its too late.

Ace slams beak-first into Metapod, knocking it out instantly, and throwing it into the arms of the now-crying trainer.

Hilary walks up, and hugs the trainer, giving him 4 revives and some potions.

"What..." But she shushes him.

"Your pokemon are beautiful. They fought their very best, and you should be proud." She pats his head, but he looks around her, eyes as wide as saucers.

"What?" She hisses, whipping around, expecting the worse, and sees Ace, enveloped in a bright white light.

"Oh!" She runs up, and squats beside the now growing bird.

After a couple more seconds, Ace stops glowing... and looks completely different.

"Ace!" Hilary laughs, embracing the Pidgeotto.

MISTY

"Ash, hurry up! We haven't got all day!" Misty groans for the 100th time in the past hour.

They had been training for what felt like days, but was only, in fact, a couple hours.

"I'm COOOOOOOMING!" He replied, with a loud "CHUUUU!" following right after.

Suddenly, a VERY BIG CATERPIE flies out of the brush, smack into Misty.

"EEEEEEEEEEEKKK!" Misty screeches, but it wastes no time dusting itself off, and continues running away.

Then, Ash and Pikachu fly by as well, in a blur, with Thuder Shocks raining everywhere, trying to catch the GROSS CATERPIE.

"Be right back!" Ash shouts as he passes.

Misty grabs her hand sanitizer, fills her hand, and starts wiping herself off, sighing.

She releases Horsea and Goldeen, and lets them trail her.

"Just knock out any bugs when you see them." She shivers at the thought of touching another one.

Walking along the well worn path, they come across many small bug pokemon, but the seahorse and fish pokemon have no issues knocking them out as they go.

There are Water Guns and Water Pulses flying every which way, and its getting the job done either way.

Misty smiles, realizing that this is the first time shes been alone for a little while, and sits down beside a nearby tree-stump.

Leaning against the stump, she closes her eyes, enjoying the filtered sunlight and wildlife noises...

ASH

"We can get it, Pikachu!" Ash shouts as they bolt after one of the largest Caterpie he had ever seen in his ENTIRE LIFE.

"CHUUU!" His partner shouts back, smiling wildly, sending Thunder Shocks at random towards the target.

"AAAAAASH?!" Mistys voice rings out ahead of them.

"Uh OH!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

Ash and Pikachu fly out of the bush, running straight past and narrowly missing Misty, who looks extremely violated.

"Be right back!" Ash shouts, flying back into the brush after the Caterpie.

Suddenly, from ahead, a large String Shot flies out of the bush, hitting Ash right in the face.

"Ahggh!" But instead of recoiling, Ash uses his momentum to grab the string, and tug as he falls, lurching the large Caterpie into the open.

"Chu!" Pikachu slams head first into the flailing Caterpie, sending it flying, but before it can land, it hits it with a rather strong Thunder Shock.

The Caterpie falls to the ground, fried and sore, and Pikachu high fives Ash, before continuing his run.

But Pikachu forgot one thing...

"... PIKAACHU?! IM KINDA STUCK HERE?"

SERENA

"Belle, Hypnosis! Bane, Peck!"

Me and the chicks have been training for quite a few hours now, and we are getting closer to the rendezvous time, but i want to squeeze as much training in as i can.

The chicks are bone-tired, but they are as determined as i am to make the most out of the time we have.

Belle sends a small pink, rippling wave at the Beedril, and it hits square-on, sending it flying into a tree, fast asleep.

Bane then glides over, and dive-bombs beak first into the bug pokemons abdomen, knocking it out instantly.

All the bug pokemon in Viridian Forest have been no match for the chicks, since they both learned Peck, their first official offensive flying type move.

"Good job, guys! Belle, your accuracy is impeccable! Bane, you just one-hit-K.O'd a THIRD evolution!" I grab them and swing them around, laughing.

"Hey guys!" Hilary stumbles through the bush with Alto on her shoulder.

"Hey Hills! Hey Alto! Wheres Ace?" i look around her, but i cant see him.

"Well... hes..."

"HILARY!" i growl, but she laughs and points behind me, and i whip around...

To be thrown back in a whirlwind of feathers.

"Ace!?" I hold the ecstatic bird in front of me... and see that hes evolved!

"ACE!" I hug him, dancing around, and he squawks happily, nuzzling my cheek.

Finally letting him go, i launch onto Hilary.

"HILLS THANKYOUSOMUCH!" I sob, happy tears cascading freely down my face.

"Its no big deal sis! Ace and Alto did all of the hard work, not me!" Laughing, she kisses my hair, detaching my arms from around her.

"How are the chicks?" She asks, and i smile even wider.

"Bane and Belle are doing great! But i think its about time to head back, we are all tired." I smile at her reaction to hearing their names for the first time.

"Bane... and Belle?" She puts on a thinking face, and finally laughs and nods.

"Amazing. Amazing names for amazing pokemon!" She scoops them up, kissing their cheeks.

Alto flies to my shoulder, and i scratch his head, causing him to purr.

"Hey hun! How was today?" I ask, and get a bird kiss on the cheek for an answer.

"Good, good! Anyways, we should start heading back guys, what do you think?" Both Bane and Belle nod enthusiastically, and we laugh as we make our way back.

ASH

"Pikachu! Its time to head back!" Ash calls, but there still isnt an answer.

He'd lost sight of Pikachu a little while ago, and couldnt seem to find him anymore.

"PIKACHUU!" Ash shouts, and finally gets a response.

"PIKA!" It's faint, but Ash heads in the direction it came from.

He soon finds Pikachu... and Misty.

"Misty?" He walks into the small clearing, and sees that shes sleeping against a large tree-stump.

"Oh..." His face a shade of scarlet, he walks up, and gently pokes her arm.

"Misty?" He whispers, but she doesnt budge.

He pokes a bit harder, and she still doesnt move.

Snoring, she slips and falls to the ground, sliding off the stump.

Ash holds his breath, but she just starts and rolls over.

Sighing, he gently lifts her, and carries her down the path, Pikachu, Goldeen, and Horsea in tow.

SERENA

"They should be here soon, i would think?" Me and Hilary are propped up against Spritzer, who is napping against a tree.

Sunshine and the chicks are dozing in a patch of sun, while Alto, Ace, and K.O are running around.

Alto suddenly lands in front of me, squawking.

"HELP! HELP!" He screeches, and takes off down the path.

I shoot up, and see... Ash.

And hes carrying Misty.

"Oh my god!" Me and Hilary book it over to them, and take misty out of Ash's arms, who then collapses into a tired pile.

"Is she okay? What happened? Why are her pokemon out?" Hilary is shooting questions, but Ash just waves them off.

"Shes... sleeping... had... to carry her..." He heaves, trying to catch his breath.

Setting Misty down, Hilary turns to K.O.

"K.O, please use a gentle Wake-Up Slap."

He lumbers over, and slaps Misty across the face, none to gently.

"WHAT THE F-"

"MISTY! THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE!"

After explaining to her what had happened, she apologized, rubbing her cheek.

"It was just so peaceful, and Gold & Horsea had it under control, so i thought i'd sit down for a while. I must have dozed off." She sighs.

"Thats okay, hun. You just scared us." Hilary laughs, and Ash snores behind us.

"Oh, GREAT."

We end up getting K.O to carry Ash back, because not even a Wake-Up Slap was enough to awaken this child from his slumber.

Misty keeps apologizing, but Hilary tells her its no big deal, that it almost happened to us to.

And thats how our second official training day came to a close;

A sleeping, black haired kid with an ugly white hat.

An apologetic orange haired girl, with sleep in her eyes.

A newly-evolved Pidgeotto, gliding happily above us.

And finally, a quick dinner, before bed.

I couldn't be happier.


	10. Chapter 10 - Brock's Offer!

CHAPTER 10: Gym Battles!

"Serena? Serena, babe, wake up."

I hear a voice, and feel a light sensation on my arm.

Groaning, i open my eyes and sit up.

Hilary is sitting on the bed, and Misty and Ash are already dressed and waiting on the couch.

"Huh?" I groan, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"We are going to go grab breakfast at that little cafe down the street, did you want anything?" Hilary rubs my arm, and i smile.

"Sure."

After telling them what i want, the all head out, and i shower and get dressed, letting my bird pokemon out to play.

I also notice Sunshine, sitting on the window sill, soaking up the morning sun.

I'm just sitting down again, running a brush through my hair, when i hear a knock on the door.

Standing up again, i walk over and open it, to see Brock standing in the hallway.

"Serena! Hey! Just the girl i was looking for!" He smiles, and i wave him in to sit down.

He plops into the arm-chair, and i sit across the table on the couch, still brushing my hair.

He goes to say something, then notices Sunshine, who finally opens her petals, revealing her beautiful pink wings, and lush yellow skin.

"Rim..." She sighs contently, and Brock just stares, mouth agape.

"What kind of Pokemon is THAT?" He whispers, still staring.

"Thats a Cherrim, evolution of Cherubi. They are from the region me and Hilary came here from, Sinnoh." I throw my hair into a ponytail, and put the brush down.

"Wow, what a beautiful Pokemon..." He stares just a bit longer, then turns to me.

"Anyways, Serena! I have a proposition for you!" He asks, a playful look in his eyes.

"Okay? What is your proposition?" I ask, crossing my legs and leaning forward.

"I would like to challenge you, and your friends, to a battle." He says simply.

"A battle?" I lean back, confused.

"Yes, a pokemon battle. I would close off the entire gym for today, except for you guys of course, and you would have all day to complete it." He explains.

"But... theres a catch." I say suspiciously, and he smiles wickedly.

"I have to leave Pewter City on business tomorrow, and i wont be back for a couple weeks, at least. Meaning, you and your friends would be stuck here, without a badge." He finishes.

"There it is." I sigh, and he grins wildly at me.

"Thats my offer, and its available all day. I have to get back and pack, but you guys are more than welcome any time, and ill challenge you. DEPENDING on if you can get through my gym trainers, of course." He winks, then stands up.

"I'm sure we'll see each other soon." He shakes my hand, and walks out the door.

"Brock! What are you doing here?" I hear Hilary's voice in the hallway, then they come in.

"Serena? What did Brock want?" Ash comes to sit beside me, handing me a bag and a coffee.

I explain to them the offer, and they go nuts.

"WE HAVE TO GOO!" Ash books it for the door, but Ace stops him, and we all laugh.

"Calm down, wild child! We will! But can we eat first?" Hilary hands him his bag, and we all laugh and dig in.

"So, hows everyone feeling about today?" Hilary asks, running a brush through her hair as she lounges on her bed.

"I feel ready. I have an obvious type advantage, and Horsea and Goldeen are both well equipped with multiple offensive AND defensive water moves." Misty goes first, Ash following second.

"I'm not sure how i'm feeling, honestly. Excited, scared, and a bit tired, perhaps." We all laugh at him, but Hilary walks over and sits by him.

"Dont be scared, hun. Do you trust your partner?" He nods, "Then you'll do fine. Plus, Brock has only a few gym trainers to get through, so Pikachu has some good practice." She messes up his hair, but he just smiles.

"What about you, Hilary? Are you going to challenge?" I say, trying to get the attention off me.

"I was thinking about it, but i feel like my pokemon are TOO strong for this gym, so i'd feel bad. Plus, Sun and K.O have type advantages." She thinks aloud, but turns to me.

"And you, Serena? How are you feeling?" She comes and sits beside me.

"I'm terrified, honestly. I'm scared out of my mind. All four of my pokemon have a type disadvantage against Rock type. I'm not sure how its going to go." I sigh, and she rubs my arm.

"You'll do fine! You just have to think of a good strategy!" She reassures me, and i smile a bit.

We finish eating, and wash up, before heading out.

"The sooner we get this over with the better." I say, and we knock on the door to the Gym.

"Come INNNN!" We here a voice from within, so we walk in.

"Hey guys! Good to see you!" Brocks voice rings out, hes on the far side of the gym, but we can see him fine, as he's on a raised platform.

Ash waves enthusiastically, but i cant help but sulk behind them.

"Anyways! Good Luck!" He smiles, then disappears as the platform is lowered.

Before we can say anything, Ash and Misty take off in separate directions, a there is two paths in front of us.

"I'll go with Ash!" I struggle to catch up with him, and Hilary takes off after Misty.

Its a small maze, and i quickly get lost.

Sighing, i pat Alto on my shoulder.

"Can you help me, bud?" He cooes, and takes off, circling above me for a few seconds, then looking down, gesturing me to follow.

He leads me around a couple turns, and suddenly, im standing in a small open area, with a gym trainer facing me down.

I also see Ash just as he darts around the far corner.

"Ha! Another Challenger!" he trainer smiles, releasing a small rock... with two arms?

"GEODUDE!" It exclaims, flexing its muscles and grinning at Alto.

I wave Alto down.

"You okay to battle?" He nods vigorously, and i laugh.

"Get out there!"

"GET! GET OUT!" He chirps as he flaps to his position.

The trainer barely gives me time to breathe before commanding his Geodude.

"ROCK THROW!" He shouts.

"DUDE!" Geodude grabs a hand-full of rocks off the rocky terrained floor, and chucks them at Alto.

"Dodge, and use Chatter!"

Alto flies up, narrowly missing the flying pile of rocks, and sends a sound wave at the Geodude.

"Geo?" It hits him, sending him flying back, and when he gets back up again, he looks around, confused.

"Geodude, use Harden!"

Geodude looks around, still confused, and starts to glow a bright yellow.

I see his trainer's eyes go wide, as he ducks behind the nearest rock.

"ALTO, UP!" I point upwards as i duck behind the nearest rock, and Alto shoots towards the roof.

BOOM!

Theres a loud explosion, and everything flashes white.

After a couple minutes, i peek out, to see the trainer cradling his Geodude, who is unconscious.

Alto glides down, landing on my shoulder, as i walk over to the gym trainer.

"Good battle, girl." He smiles up at me, but his smile soon turns to confusion as i hand him a revive.

"Wait, whats this for? I lost?" He looks up at me.

"Your Geodude fought well, he deserves it." Smiling, i hand him the Revive, and walk into the next pathway.

This ones more straight forward, no turns, just a long twisty path.

Alto sticks to my shoulder, and sings as we walk.

He chirps out a lively tune, and soon, i'm dancing down the path, rather than walking.

"Haha!" I exclaim as i jump and click my heels, twirling and running down the path.

I come around the next corner, to find Brock, Ash, and Misty all waiting for me.

And they laugh when they see me dancing.

"Hey!" Alto flies off my shoulder, as i stop dancing and walk over to where they are all standing.

"Oh my GOD! Serena! I cant handle that!" Ash is laughing so hard he is literally rolling on the floor.

"You guys are mean!" I cross my arms and stick my bottom lip out, which sets them off even harder.

Eventually, everyone calms down, and Hilary joins us.

"Alrighty, well, Ash and Misty have both gotten their badges already, so whos next?" Brock looks at me and Hilary.

Before she can volun-tell me, i push Hilary forward.

"Great! Hilary, right? I'll be waiting!" He jogs over to the far side of the battle-ground.

She gives me a look, then sends Sunshine out.

The battle is over quickly, with Sunshine being a grass type and all, she just wipes all of Brock's Pokemon out with a single hit.

After healing his pokemon and handing Hilary her badge and TM, he gestures me onto the rocky field.

After saying a quick prayer, i step up to the stand.


	11. Chapter 11 - Gym Leader Brock!

CHAPTER 11: Gym Leader Brock!

After saying a quick prayer, i step up to the stand.

"Alrighty! GO, O-" I cut him off.

"Wait!" He stops mid sentence, looking at me with a confused look.

"How many Pokemon do you have?" I call out, and he holds up two fingers.

Sighing in relief, i smile.

"Double Battle?!" I call, and i see his confused look turns to a playful one, as he nods.

"Go, Onix and Geodude!" He sends out his two pokemon.

Geodude lands gracefully, or at least, as gracefully as a rock with arms can.

Onix, drops onto the ground, making the whole platform shudder.

Alto goes to fly off my shoulder, but i stop him.

"I have a plan, bud." I pat his head, and he nods, sitting back down.

"Go, Bane & Belle!" I release the two chicks, who land perfectly in sync, side by side.

Brock's eyes go wide.

"Um... You go first...?!" He points to me, unsure of my plan.

Nodding, i point towards the Onix.

"Belle, Hypnosis! Bane, Confusion!"

Belle sends a large rippling wave of psychic energy at the Onix, who is to large to avoid it. It hits him square-on, sending him into a deep slumber.

Then, Bane sends a quick burst of Telekinetic energy towards the giant rock snake.

It hits Onix, right between the eyes.

Onix is pushed back by a few inches, barely moving.

"Ha! My turn! Geodude, Rock Tomb!"

Geodude sends a large, hollow encasement of boulders at Belle.

"Belle, DODGE!"

But it's to late.

The boulders catch her, and throw her to the ground, covering her body and effectively encasing her in a tomb.

"NO! BANE, CONFUSION!"

He sends a burst at Geodude, who is thrown off the platform.

I didnt realize we had a referee, but i see him now, pacing the side of the platform.

"Geodude was knocked off the battle field! He is now UNABLE to battle! Win for the Challenger!"

Brock smiles as he returns Geodude, then points at Belle, who has just managed to shake off her rock tomb.

She limps over to Bane, when i hear Brocks order.

"Onix! USE ROCK THROW!"

My heart drops, as i watch Onix lift a large boulder, and chuck it at my pokemon.

I watch, helplessly, as the boulder takes out Belle, and Bane, who happened to be too close at the wrong time.

Both birds are knocked out instantly.

"Both Hoothoot are unable to battle, win to Brock!"

Before i can do anything, Alto swoops in and grabs both chicks, one in each claw, and gently carries them to Hilary and Misty, who are both standing at the edge of the field beside me, with revives and potions.

"Finish this, Serena! We got these two!" Hilary gestures towards the field, as they heal the chicks.

"Alto! Go, Ace!" Alto flies back onto the field, as Ace appears in a flash of red.

Brock gestures towards me.

Before i can say anything though, Ace happens to see the chicks, who are all battered and bruised, but now awake, and attentive.

He looks at the chicks, then turns to the Onix, who makes the mistake of grinning back at him.

Before i can stop him, Ace sends a huge whirlwind of static purple energy at the rock snake, causing him to be pushed back, right to the edge of the platform.

I have NO IDEA what move he used.

"TWISTER!" Hilary shouts, and i understand immediately, what my plan is.

"Alto, SING!"

Alto flies around Onix's head, murmuring a sweet tune into his ear-holes, causing him to doze off again.

"Damn it!" Brock swears, throwing a weird diamond shaped berry, blue and yellow at Onix, but i waste no time.

Since Onix was asleep when Brocks turn came around, it automatically jumps back to me.

Now its my time to smile, as i point at Onix, who is slowly waking up.

"Ace, TWISTER!" I shout, and Ace gladly performs.

He sends an even bigger twister of energy at the Onix, and this one throws it off the platform, and into the wall behind Brock.

It is unconscious before it hits the ground.

Brock sighs as he returns his pokemon, placing both pokeballs into the healing machine behind him.

Then he turns and jogs over to me.

"Wow, Serena! I haven't had a battle like that in years!" He embraces me, then holds out a small box.

"Whats this?"

"Badge Case, Badge, TM, and your winning money. Plus, my phone number, in case you ever wanted to battle again." He smirks, as i grab the box.

"Thanks." I'm still processing what just happened, when i remember the chicks.

"Oh!" I almost drop the box, as i run over to where Hilary is just finishing with Belle's injuries.

"Bane! Belle!" As hard as i try not to, i feel the tears as they roll down my cheeks.

"They just need some sleep, but other than that, i healed them up as go-" Shes cut off as i throw her into a hug.

"Hills, i cant thank you enough!" I sob quietly into her shirt, and she rubs my hair.

Finally, i clam down enough, and step back, to get embraced by both chicks.

"Babies, i am SO SORRY!" I hold them, and they both nuzzle my cheeks, cooing softly.

"If i may?" Brock taps my shoulder.

"Your chicks... are they..."

"Yes. They are that burden of a Noctowl's." He flinches at the word burden.

"Sorry, that was uncalled for." I smile weakly at him, but he shakes his head.

"The amount of maturity those two showed, blew my mind, Serena. They needed someone like you, and they are way tougher than i thought they would be. Geodude's Rock Tomb has been known to one-hit-K.O most SECOND evolution flying types, so the fact that... Belle, was it?... could stand up to it, AND free herself? Thats almost unheard of in my gym. So, on behalf of the Pewter City Gym, i would like to present them with gifts." Brock explains.

Tilting my head in confusion, i carefully grab the box hes handing to me.

"In there are two extra TM's. Nightmare and Dream Eater. With Belle's precision shooting of her Hypnosis, you could benefit from having two sleep damage moves." He smiles, and i tear up again.

"Brock..." I hug him, and he just laughs.

"Now stop crying, for gods sakes! You just beat your first gym!" He steps back, and wipes the tears from my cheeks as i laugh.

"I have an idea! Why don't i treat you all to lunch! How does that sound?" Brock offers.

At the sound of food, Ash's stomach screams is agreement, and we all laugh as Brock leads us to the Gym's Kitchens.

"I'll make something, if thats okay?" He asks, leading us there.

"Of course! And i'll help!" Hilary volunteers.

We all sit down around a HUGE dining room table.

"11 brothers and sisters, kind of need a big table!" Brock laughs as he sets water to boil.

As Brock and Hills chat while cooking, me, Ash, and Misty have our own conversation as well.

"Who battled first?" I ask, and Misty raises her hand.

"I flew through the gym trainers Onix, and got to Brock in no time. I got kind of lost in the maze though." She explains.

"And i got there just after she wiped the floor with Brocks team!" Ash exclaims, and we all laugh, including Brock, who must have heard the conversation.

"And then you and Hilary showed up!" Ash finishes.

"How did Pikachu battle, Ash?" I ask, sipping the water Brock gave me.

"Oh my gosh! He was SO FAST!" Ash starts running around the room, pretending to simulate Pikachu's speed, and setting us all laughing.

"That he was! I couldnt keep my eyes on him!" Misty exclaims in excitement.

"Heso nly going to get faster, Ash. Keep training, and you may have the fastest Pikachu in the world someday!" Brock laughs from the kitchen, sending Ash into a look of amazement.

After some more idle chit chat, Brock and Hilary FINALLY present us some food.

"So! We made whole wheat spaghetti, with a tender, sweet and savory bologna meat sauce! Dig in!" With that, they place the LARGEST POT OF SPAGHETTI I'VE EVER DREAMED ABOUT in front of us!

And trust me, we DO dig in!

They sit down, each picking at their own bowls, still chatting away with each other, as me, Ash, and Misty go HAM on ours.

I eat three bowls, Misty two, And ash has just polished off his fourth, and is reaching for another, when Brock raises his hand.

"Hmm?!" Ash says with a mouth full.

Laughing, Brock responds.

"So, tomorrow i'm assuming you guys are going to head to Cerulean to challenge the gym there, correct?" Brock asks, and we all nod, mouths full.

"I was wondering... if you guys would mind me travelling with you?"

I almost spit my food out.

"Whahfiayhdf?" I mumble, and he laughs again.

"I have to make my way to Saffron anyways, so i thought i could escort you guys to Cerulean, at least." He explains.

Swallowing, i nod.

"I have no issue with it! In fact, i think it could be fun!" Ash says excitedly.

"Me too! The more the merrier!" Misty raises her fork in a mock toast, before shoving another forkful down her throat.

"I would love that, Brock. Thank you!" I reach over and rub his arm, and Hilary laughs.

"And i guess i have no choice! Haha! Just kidding! We'll have a blast!" Hilary laughs, eating another forkful.

We all happily eat and chat, then Brock escorts us to the PokeCenter.

"What are your guys'es plans for the rest of today?" He asks, leaning against my bed.

"Me and Misty are going swimming in the lake!" Ash exclaims quickly, causing us all to laugh.

"You know, that doesnt sound like a bad idea!" Hilary laughs.

"So you'll come to!?" Misty asks pleadingly.

"Sure, why not! Brock? Serena? You guys in?" Brock laughs and nods, then takes off to grab his swimsuit, but i shake my head.

"Oh, why not Ser?" Hilary asks, instantly looking concerned, but i smile sheepishly.

"I... uh... I dont have... a, uh..." I start, but Misty finishes.

"A swimsuit?! Did somebody say... SHOPPING?!" She giggles as she grabs my hand, shouting that we would be right back, and drags me to the nearest store.

We have a blast, as i try on multiple swim suits. One pieces, bikini's, boy shorts, you name it! Misty is throwing everything she can find in my size over the change room door.

At some point, Hilary shows up to, saying Brock and Ash were going to meet us there after they'd changed.

I finally pick out a pair of boy shorts and bikini i like, and we go back to the Center to change.

Theres a note on our door;

Meet you there!

Ash & Brock

We get changed quickly, grabbing our pokemon, and we head to the lake, just off of Route 2.

By time we get there, Ash and Brock are already in the water, their pokemon splashing and having fun.

We release all ours, and take our shirts off, ready to swim.

I notice both boys turn away, faces red as we strip to our swim suits, and i laugh.

We splash, swim, dive, and more, for god knows how long.

Our pokemon have races, and just laugh and play as much as we do.

The chicks have finally mastered the art of flying AND landing, so they are floating around lazily above us, with Ace, Alto, and Sunshine, who has opened her petals.

Geodude and K.O make sandcastles... well, more like rock castles.

Spritzer, Onix, and Pikachu are racing around, or more like it that Pikachu is lapping the poor Skuntank and Onix.

And Goldeen and Horsea are splashing around with us, taking us to the lake floor to meet new pokemon, and just lazing.

After a while, me and Brock head up to the beach, just to hangout in the sun for awhile, get out of the water.

"I hope its okay, me barging in on your guys'es day like this." He mentions as we towel dry off.

"Oh, of course its okay! We are having a blast!" I laugh and pat him on the shoulder, and he sighs in relief.

Me and Brock sit on our towels and talk for what seems like hours, while everyone else plays.

The sun starts to go down after a while, and Brock hands us all sandwiches he made for the trip, much to our delight.

Then, Pikachu helps us start a fire on the beach, and we all pull up rocks, stumps, anything we can to sit on.

We spend the rest of the night singing, dancing, just hanging out.

We find out that Brock isn't actually a bad performer, when he shows Alto up on most of his tunes.

Alto takes this as a personal challenge, and soon we are all taking sides in a pokemon vs. Brock riff off.

Even the other pokemon join in after a while, and it turns out to be the best night we've had in a while.

Brock finally escorts us back to our rooms, and tells us to meet him at the gym in the morning, 9am SHARP.

We say our goodbye's in the lobby, and head to our rooms.

I plop on the bed, Alto beside me, and doze off.

I hear, faintly, Hilary's voice as she sings to herself while brushing out her hair.

I'ts a song Mom used to sing to us, and i open my eyes, suddenly awake.

"Ser?" She asks, looking up at me, "Did i wake you? Sorry hun."

I have tears in my eyes before i speak.

"I miss her."

Her eyes go wide, then tears form as she comes to sit beside me, pulling me close.

"Me too, babe. Me too..."

And so thats how we cried ourselves to sleep, with Hilary singing the same song over and over, until we both drifted off.


	12. Chapter 12 - Road to Cerulean!

CHAPTER 12: Road to Cerulean!

I'm up way before Hilary, and way before the sun comes up, but I have something i need to do before we leave, somewhere i need to visit.

I leave a note letting her know that i'll be back soon, shower and get dressed, finish packing, and take off with my pokemon.

It doesn't take me long to get there, I know the path by heart.

Ace is big enough now to ride in short bursts, so getting to the nest in the large pine tree is way easier than before, if not less time consuming.

Once up there, release Belle and Bane, who seem quite surprised at the location change.

They both look at me with their heads tilted in confusion.

"Okay guys," Alto and Ace flutter down, perching on the nearest branch to listen, "we have to leave Pewter today. I wanted to give you guys as much time up here as i possibly could, before we le-"

I'm cut off as i hear something scaling the tree below us.

"ACE, ALTO! TO ME!" I hiss, grabbing the chicks and shoving them behind me.

Ace's wings start to give off that static purple energy, as he powers up a Twister to throw at the enemy.

I go to shout, as i see something come up over the edge of the nest...

A...

A hand?

I wave the birds away, as i rush over to help this hand.

Leaning over the edge, i see...

Brock?

I help him up, and he lands face first, chest heaving.

"How... how do you... make that... climb?" He wheezes, taking the water bottle i thrust into his face.

"With my Pokemon! Ace flew me up. What are you doing here?"

"I saw you... pass the gym... followed." He coughs, finally starting to catch his breath.

"Breath, Brock. Relax. We are relatively safe up here." I laugh as he finishes the water bottle, passing it back to me.

"Oh my GOD! I'm going to be SO sore after that!" He winces as he stands up, moving to lean against the wall beside me.

"So?" I ask expectantly.

"So? So... what?" He looks at me with a confused look on his face.

"How do you like my hangout?!" I laugh.

"It's... way too high up for my tastes, but for a dedicated flying type trainer... It's pretty perfect." He smiles finally, and i smile back.

"So, anyways, why did you come all the way out here? This isnt exactly a short walk from Pewter?" Brock turns, so he's leaning on his side, looking at me.

"I... The chicks... I wanted to give the chicks more time at their nest before we left, say their goodbyes, if you will. Plus, i'm a bit scared of today, to be honest."

"Why are you scared, Ser?" He asks, looking concerned.

"Well... to get to Cerulean, we have to go through... a..." I trail off, deep in thought.

"A mountain. Mt. Moon." He finishes, and i nod. "Whats so wrong about mountains?" He asks, and i shake my head.

"Well, lets just say that... flying types and caves... well..." But he stops me.

"You have one of the most developed flying type teams I've ever come across at this point of the gym circuit, Serena. Your team trusts you, and you trust them. Type disadvantages be damned, you'll make it through Mt. Moon, and every other cave and mountain after that. Sure, Alto and Ace will need to adjust to the dim lighting and cramped spaces for a few days-" I flich when he says 'days',"-but they will make do. They have to. The chicks will be fine, too, Serena. Both of them are extremely capable of attacking with physical, and psychic moves, so rock types will cower in fear of those two adorable little fluff balls." He pats my arm.

"Thank you... Brock." I say after a while.

"But! Anyways, we should get back, suns almost up!" He stands, and i start, realizing hes right.

The sky is a canvas filled with every shade of pink, orange, and white that you could imagine.

We walk over to the edge of the nest, and Brock gulps.

Giggling, i gesture to Ace, who smiles and nods, grabbing Brock by the shoulders and dropping with him.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOOOOOOOooooo..." His voice quickly cuts out, as Alto and the chicks help me down.

I'm about halfway down, when i feel something tugging at me from behind.

I look behind me, and... theres nothing, but i still get the distinct feeling that somethings tugging me.

Then it pulls harder, and i scramble to keep my grip.

Then, Belle floats by me, and gestures to let go.

Shaking my head, i try to deescalate even faster, when the tugging finally jolts me from the tree.

I dont even have time to scream, when i feel myself start to...

... float?

I open my eyes, which i didnt even realize i had closed, and see my self floating in a pinkish aura, quickly approaching the ground.

Just before i hit, i stop, an get dropped the last couple feet.

Dusting myself off, I look over to where Belle is smiling widely at me, tilting her head side to side, as if waiting for a critique.

"Good job Belle, but next time, maybe warn me first?" I rub her head, and she cooes happily.

I look over to where Brock is Standing with Ace.

"IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I SWEAR TO GOD!" He shouts, but i laugh at him.

"Calm down, whiny pants! You got down relatively safe, didnt you?" I laugh, and his look of rage turns to a look of amazement.

"Wow, Ser. You really ARE something..."

He walks me back to the Center, where a groggy looking Misty and Ash are standing out front, munching on some toast and whatnot.

"Serena! Hilary is just grabbing your stuff, then we can go!" Ash mumbles through a mouthful of breakfast.

Hilary happens to show up then, as if on cue, and we head to the gym to grab Brocks stuff.

He only has a large backpack, with pots and pans hanging off the side. I offer to help him carry some stuff, but he just laughs at me.

"You think i got these ROCK HARD ABS by letting people help me? No thanks, Ser, I'm good!" Everyone laughs, and we head out.

It doesnt take long to get past the sentry at the entrance of Route 3. As soon as he sees Brock, he backs off.

"Okay guys, there are A LOT of trainers on Route 3, so-" He's cut off as Misty and Ash dart off.

"HEY!" He sighs, smiling as the kids take care of every trainer in our path.

"So, Brock," Hilary starts, "why are you going to... Saffron was it?... for business?"

"They have some local gang issues, and i volunteered to go help until its all calmed down."

"Isnt that dangerous?" I add, concerned.

"Team Rocket? Haha! Team Rocket is nothing but a bunch of toddlers. I think i can handle them!" He messes up my hair, and laughs.

Wee start down a long path with lots of tall grass, and after confirming that the wild pokemon here were an easy enough match for the chicks, i let them out to play.

They fly around, and occasionally dive into the tall grass, presumably to attack a wild pokemon.

Sunshine, Alto, and Ace all float lazily in front of us, soaking up the sun, while K.O, Geodude, Onix, and Spritzer follow closely behind.

We take our time, as we are in no rush to get to Mt. Moon, but we finally show up at the PokeCenter at the main entrance to the mountain.

It's just after noon, so we decide to have a little picnic by a nearby river, where the pokemon can play to their hearts content as we all munch.

After setting out the food for all the pokemon, i serve up myself a couple sandwiches, and lean against a nearby tree trunk.

"This is nice! Just us, the sun, and our pokemon!" Hilary sighs, face turned upwards.

"This is rather relaxing..." Misty mumbles through a mouthful of food, and we all nod.

Ash takes off his shirt, and goes and changes behind a tree, then jumps into the river, with Misty following soon behind.

Soon, everyone except for me is in the river, splashing and playing. I just sit with my feet in the water, kicking and splashing anyone who dares come near.

I splash Pikachu, who happens to paddle to close to my attack range, when i see the chicks.

They are circling something, just above the water. I can't quite tell what it is, but soon Ace dives between them, into the water.

"Hey!" I throw my bag to the side, kick my shoes off, then dive in, swimming to the spot where Ace went under.

Ace suddenly reappears, gasping for air, doing a couple more circles before diving again. I'm a lot closer now, and the water is just clear enough for me too make out what Ace is paddling for.

It looks like a large rock, oval in shape...

... An Egg!

Ace makes it about halfway down before braking, and shooting back up for air.

I gesture to him when he sees me, and he starts freaking out, squawking and chirping, trying to push me back, but i push on.

I finally get to the spot above the egg, when i hear Misty.

"SERENA, NO! THE CURRENT IS TO STRON-" Shes cut off as i dive.

Now, i'm not a bad swimmer. In a pool.

The current takes me by surprise, and have to shoot back up for air.

I get my bearings, ignore all the shouting that is getting closer, and dive again.

Even prepared for it, the current still surprises me, but i keep going.

I get about halfway, when my lungs start screaming for air, but i push on, ignoring my bodies protesting.

If this Egg has been here to long... I shudder at the thought.

I finally reach the Egg, grabbing and pulling, and it pops up easily from the riverbed.

I kick and paddle, and i see a large brown blur dive into the water, grabbing me by the shoulders and heaving me up.

I finally break surface, gasping and gulping for air, and Alto swings down, grabbing the egg, and taking it to shore, while Misty grabs me by the collar and drags me along.

Misty is an EXCEPTIONAL swimmer, getting us to the shore in a matter of 30-40 seconds, and their are waiting hands, that hoist me up, and onto a blanket.

"SERENA FLORA!" Hilary growls, but Brock shushes her.

"We need to get both of them back to the Center, before we fight." She nods, grabbing the now blanket wrapped Egg, and Brock lifts me up, and we are on the way to the Center.

When we return, Nurse Joy quickly grabs the Egg, then takes off with it, murmuring something about me to the Chanseys, that make them grab me, and load me onto a gurney, wheeling me away.

One of them holds up a needle, and goes to stick it in my arm, but i shy away.

"W-w-what?" I shiver, and she smacks my hand away, plunging the needle into my arm.

As i start to doze off, i see Hilary, on the phone behind the Chanseys.

"Dont tell d..." I fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 13 - To Mt Moon!

CHAPTER 13: To Mt. Moon!

"Serena?"

"Serena, baby. Please wake up."

I hear a strangely familiar voice, and internally sigh before i open my eyes.

"Baby!" Dad hugs me, and i can feel his tears against my neck.

"Hey dad..." I whisper, and my voice is just a hoarse hiss.

"Oh, baby girl... What did you go and get yourself into this time?" He whispers, and i chuckle.

"If it makes you feel any better, i FEEL great." I cough, and he hands me a glass of water, which i gladly consume.

He chuckles, taking the empty glass from my hands, "I FEEL like you need to stop hurting yourself!" He exclaims, laughing now.

"Hey! That's not fair! I just went for a swim!" This causes both of us to laugh, and i hear someone enter the room behind dad.

"Thank god your awake." Hilary and Brock come and sit beside me, on the other side from dad.

"Before you say anything, i had already called dad by the time you told me not to!" Hilary quickly spits out, and i huff.

"Why wouldnt you call me?!" He looks hurt.

"I just didnt want you to worry! It was just a cold!" i say, and Brock shakes his head.

"Just a cold? Serena, you suffered hypothermia, basic pneumonia, and a concussion from holding your breath for so long!" He scolds, and my dad nods.

"Thank you, Brock! You see, Ser bear? You have to be more careful, or..." He trails off, but i pursue the answer.

"Or what, Dad?" I ask, and he shakes his head.

"OR WHAT?!"

"Or your coming back home, and never going on an adventure again."

My heart stops.

"What?"

"If you end up in another hospital again, you're coming home, to work for me at the Safari Zone."

"No. I cant! I wont!" I gasp, suddenly at a loss of breath and words.

"I'm sorry, Serena, but i will do whatever i have to to keep you safe and sound. I lost your mother, i cant lose you to." I turn away at that, but i can hear the tears in his voice.

I try to stand up, but they all push me back down.

"Not yet, hun." But i push against them, and finally win, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I need to see my pokemon, and that egg." I stand, wobbly at first, and slowly make my way to the reception desk, where Nurse Joy stares at me incredulously.

"Ma'am, you cant be up!" She scolds, but i wave her off.

"Wheres the egg? Is it okay?"

"Ma'am, you really cant be-"

"IS THE EGG OKAY?!" I thunder, and she gulps, pointing at a door behind her.

"Thank you!" I sigh, wobbling into the room, Dad, Brock & Hilary behind me.

Inside the room, the Egg is in a large machine, and is encased in glass. Around the machine, Ash and Misty are soundly sleeping on couches, and all four of my birds are huddled in a corner, keeping warm.

They instantly perk up when they see me, squawking and hooting, all coming to hug me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Dad's awkward glance, that soon turns to amazement.

"Are they... all yours?" He asks quietly, and i nod.

"Belle, Bane, and Ace! This here is my father!" I point over to him, and all four birds tweet and chirp as they hop over to him, nuzzling his legs.

"H-hey everyone!" He leans down and pets them all, while i head over to the machine.

I gently sit down beside Misty, and brush the hair out of her face, smiling.

"Thank you." I whisper, before heading over to the machine.

"The egg is healthy now, thanks to you. If it had stayed any longer in those temperatures..." Nurse Joy says quietly behind me.

"As long as its healthy now, i can leave happy." I sigh, turning around, but Nurse Joy stops me.

"You cant leave the egg here!" She exclaims, and now its my turn to look confused.

"Well, i cant take care of an egg!" I almost shout, and i hear the two kids stir.

"If you leave it here, the egg becomes open property to any trainer that comes to claim it." Nurse Joys whimpers, stepping back.

I go to say something else, but Hilary cuts in.

"I'll take it! I'll take care of the egg." She tells the Nurse, who sighs in relief.

"Awesome. Now, if you all dont mind, I am going to get changed, so we can get started on Mt. Moon."

Before anyone can stop me, i shakily dart past them, and head to my room.

After changing, i look at the clock.

8:48AM.

Perfect.

I grab my bag and head to the lobby, where Dad is waiting.

"Where is everyone?" I ask, and he points to the door.

"Waiting outside. But Serena, before you go, i have something i need to tell you..."

I brace myself, expecting the worse.

"... I am SO proud of you, for rescuing those chicks, raising them as your own. For rescuing that Egg, when it was in dire need. For beating your first gym! You are such a remarkable young woman, and..."

The tears are rolling down my cheeks well before he finishes his sentence.

"... your mother would be so proud of you, Ser bear. SO proud." He embraces me, and cries into my shoulder, as do I on him.

I get myself under control, and step back.

"I'll make you proud, dad. I'll beat the gyms, the Elite four, and even the Champion! Just you wait." I hug him tightly once more, then head outside, before i can cry again.

"Wheres dad?" Hilary asks as i walk past them, haeding for the entrance of Mt. Moon.

"He had to use the video-phones." I lie, and plunge into the cave entrance.

Brock stops us all a ways in, and asks us some questions.

"Okay y'all, there's two ways this could go. One, i show you the quickest way through, which would honestly have us out by tonight. Or, two! I follow, and let you guys discover everything for yourselves."

He takes a tally of hands.

Option One; Me.

Option Two; Hilary, Ash, and Misty.

Sighing in defeat, i follow the excited kids as they throw themselves into the darkness.

Authors Note:

Hey everyone! So sorry i havent been active in the last... like... year... (Shamefully slaps wrist) But im back! I hope everyones enjoying the content so far, and im sorry for the short chapter! I wanted Mt. Moon to be it's own chapter or two, and have it be a third training montage, if you will. Anyways! Thanks for reading, and be sure to leave a review, tell me how i've done. Favorite, Follow, and please please please continue reading!

Thank you guys!

Austin


	14. Chapter 14 - Mt Moon!

CHAPTER 14: Training Montage 3!

SERENA

So, ultimately, we decided on the following plan;

Ash and Brock would venture on together, letting Ash lead the way, and try to get as far as possible.

Hilary and Misty decided to go on together, as Misty has a type advantage but doesnt want to be alone in the caves.

And i got the short straw. I got a whole bunch of supplies, and a flare gun (That Brock brought) and am sent out on my own.

Great.

I release all four of my pokemon, flick on my flashlight, and away we go...

ASH & BROCK

"... so, then i was like, of course you wouldnt want a Krabby in your pants! Like, who would want that?" Ash laughs, and Brock smiles and laughs.

"Not me, thats for sure!" He pats the kid on the shoulder, smiling.

"Anyways, so, like, then the- ZUBAT!" He takes off, Pikachu in tow, after the shadow he saw flitting against the cave wall.

Brock, still chuckling from the joke, jogs after him.

Ash reminded him of his siblings, too energetic and head strong for their own good.

He comes around the next corner, and sees Pikachu send a bright Thunder Bolt at a small group of Zubat.

It chains off of the one it hits, knocking the whole group out.

"Yah!" Ash high fives Pikachu's tail, and struts back to Brock.

"Ya know, Ash, you are eventually going to need to catch more pokemon." Brock points out, high fiving him.

Ash's face goes noticeably pale.

"Um... i... yeah... uh..."

"You don't know how to catch a pokemon, do you?" Brock realizes, and Ash's face goes bright red.

"Hey, thats not true! I know how! You just... um... throw a um..."

"Hey, hey! Its not a bad thing!"

"It's not? But it means i'm an uncapable trainer..." He pouts, looking like hes about to cry.

"HEY!" Brock thunders, sending Ash flailing back in fear, and causing rocks to fall from the ceiling.

"Dont you EVER say that again, or ill slap you so hard you'll never train again, and thats a promise. Your are not an UNCAPABLE trainer, just an UNEXPERIENCED one, okay?"

"Okay!" Ash's face picks up again, and Brock grabs him by the shoulders.

"You are an awesome trainer! Look at how strong Pikachu is! And stick with me, my boy, and you'll learn a few of my trade secrets!" He pats Ash's hat, and stands up.

"Whoa!" Ash sighs in wonder and amazement, and the two start down the path again, discussing how to catch a pokemon...

MISTY & HILARY

"Goldeen, Horsea, use Water Gun!"

Both water pokemon send jets of water flying towards the Graveller, who was minding his own business when the two girls came across him.

They hit him head on, and he huffs and Dig's away.

"Darn! I almost had him!" Misty sighs, but hugs her pokemon all the same.

"Good job, Mist! Your doing so well!" Hilary pats her on the shoulder, and she beams up.

"Ya think that there are any water pokemon in here?" Misty asks, but Hilary shakes her head.

"Unless we find a lake or pool, i wouldn't think so. But! Lets hold on to that hope!" She ruffles Misty's ponytail, and keep going through the cavern.

"We've been going around this cavern forever, you know..." Misty sighs.

"I know, girl. Trust me, i know."

"I wish there was someway to light it all up! The we could just find the exit!" Misty complains, and Hilary stops her.

"Wait! Thats a good idea!" Releasing Sunshine, she points up.

"Sunny Day!"

Sunshine sends a large ball of literal Sunshine into the air, where it attaches it self to the top of the cavern, way above them.

"Wow!" Misty gasps in amazement.

They could now see the entire cavern, which is massive. The far wall was just out of eyesight.

Laughing, both girls take off towards the nearest opening in the wall.

SERENA

"I hate this."

All four birds nod their agreement, as we walk down the tunnel.

So far, both chicks have been knocked out at least twice, Alto is to scared to fly in the cave, and Ace's wings are to big for this particular tunnel, which we've been walking down for what feels like days.

Alto chirps a lively tune, and we keep going.

It takes a long while, but we finally come out of the cave, and into a large cavern.

All four birds take off, and i use my flashlight to follow them, making lazy circles in the area.

Using my hand, i follow the wall of the cavern, until i find another opening.

Whistling sharply, i quickly measure the opening with my arms, and find i can touch both sides at once.

Smiling, I whistle twice, sharply.

One whistle means i found a path or tunnel entrance.

Two whistles means that Ace can fly through it, as its larger than his wingspan.

Three whistles means it's too small for Ace to fly through.

And four whistles means that there is a trainer or pokemon ahead.

Ace lands beside me, and i hop on his back, then we take off.

Using the flashlight as a strobe, i quickly swing it from left to right, giving Ace a good over view of how long and how wide it is, then i shut it off to save the batteries.

We fly quickly and efficiently, with Bane and Belle giving Ace basic instructions, as they can see perfectly fine in the dark.

Turn here, slow down, up a bit, they are basic enough that even i can understand them.

This tunnel is awesome in that Ace barely needs to slow down at all, and its relatively straightforward.

We come to a turn, and as soon as we get around it, Ace speeds up tenfold.

"ACE! SLOW-" My voice catches as i see what he saw.

Light?

Light.

LIGHT!

I lean forward, and we burst into the sunlight.

ASH & BROCK

"Like this!"

Brock throws the GreatBall at the weakened Graveller, and it envelops him in a bright red flash, as he is sucked into the ball.

It shakes once...

Twice...

Three times!

CLICK!

"WOW!" Ash stares in amazement as Brock walks over, releases the Graveller, and smashes the GreatBall.

"Thank you friend, you can go now." The Graveller bows, then disappears down the tunnel.

"My turn now?!" Ash exclaims, grabbing an empty pokeball from his belt, but Brock stops him.

"Make sure, that the pokemon you catch is one your prepared to train and welcome to your team." Brock explains.

"Huh? But arent you just releasing them?" Ash looks confused.

"I've also caught hundreds of pokemon. This is your first actual catch, it needs to be special, not like mine." Brock explains, and Ash nods.

"I understand. Well, lets look for a new team member!" And with that, they start off down the tunnel again.

MISTY & HILARY

"I'm so haaaaaappy!" Misty squeals, booking it for the exit.

"Stop talking and RUN!" Hilary gasps, running with her.

They both burst into the fresh air, and sunlight.

Finding a tree to lean against, the two exhausted girls plop on the ground, laughing.

"We did it, girl! We got out first!" Hilary wheezes, trying to catch her breath.

After high fiving, they both lean back, soaking in the sunlight.

"How long were we in there?" Misty whispers.

"Judging on how the sun has just risen, about a full day." Hilary coughs.

"Should we go back for the others?" Misty asks, and Hilary turns to her.

They both start to laugh.

"Yeah, OKAY." Hilary laughs.

"I feel bad, like maybe-" Misty is cut off by a low sound, coming from the cave entrance.

"Stand back!" Hilary throws her arm out, standing up.

The noise grows louder and louder...

Until a large, brown blur shoots out of the entrance, and into the sky.

"WHOOOHOOOOO!" Serena cheers, on Aces back.

SERENA

"What kind of person uses a Sunny Day in a cave? A jerk, thats who..." I sigh, as we exit the cavern on the far side.

All of the tunnels are now more than big enough for Ace, so he's insisted on me riding him for the rest of the journey.

We shoot around a couple turns, moving quickly, when i hear a familiar sound ahead...

A voice?

"OH! Ace, go quick! Hilary's ahead!" Ace gains a huge speed boost, and soon, we can see sunlight filtered through the opening ahead of us.

We shoot out, and into the sky, all my birds flying around happily.

"WOOOOHOOOO!" I shout, excited to be outside again.

I spot a glimpse of familiar orange hair below, and signal for Ace to land.

"Serena!" Hilary hugs me when i land, and i hug her back.

"How are you guys?" I ask, and Misty answers.

"It took for EVER, but we are finally done." She sighs.

"How long were we in there?" I ask, brushing dust off my shirt.

"At least a day, maybe more." Hilary says, and i whip around.

"A DAY?!" I almost squeal, and they laugh.

"Calm down sis, for now lets worry about starting a fire, and staying warm, until the boy's get out." She beckons me over to their little area, where there are already blankets and sleeping bags, that haven't been rolled out yet.

I help them pull up rocks for a fireplace, as my birds finally settle down, after being so excited about the fresh air.

We finally get a fire started, thanks to Spritzer's Ember, and we start cooking food.

ASH & BROCK

"... so remember, it's all in the wrist." Brock finishes, Ash demonstrating the technique with a rock.

"Good shot, kid! Your a natural!" Brock ruffles his hair, and he laughs.

The tunnel they had been walking down had gotten wider, and Brock knew they were nearing the exit, but he kept his mouth shut, letting Ash lead.

"So, anyways Brock, who was YOUR starter?" Ash asks, throwing rocks with eagle-eyed precision at random points in the walls.

"My starter? Oh my god, i haven't been asked that in forever!" He laughs, but continues.

"My starter was a Rhyhorn, named Lucille." He goes suddenly quiet, but Ash presses on.

"Was? Where is she?" He asks, and Brock flinches.

"She's... well..." Finally Ash catches on, and backpedals.

"Nevermind, Brock! I'm sorry to have asked!" He pats Brocks arm.

"Thats okay, Ash. She was... killed in an accident at the gym. It's no ones fault, it was just that. An accident." Brock explains.

"I'm... so sorry. I didn't know." Ash sulks, but Brock smiles at him.

"Its fine, Ash. Really, it is. And now, i can go visit her in Lavender Town, so its not like i don't see her!" He laughs, trying to brighten the mood.

Before Ash can respond, he catches sight of something ahead...

Sunlight!

"COME ON BROCK LETS GOOOO!" Ash takes off, a chuckling Brock close behind him.

SERENA

"So, we found a cavern, and some idiot had used a Sunny Day! Like, how rude!" I see Hilary start to laugh, when i hear the shout.

"... LETS GOOOO!" Ash's voice rings out of the tunnel entrance, and we all laugh.

In no time, Ash literally crashes out, face first in the dirt, but he gets up, laughing.

Brock jogs out, laughing.

"Hey boys! Just in time for food!" Misty laughs.

"FOOD?!" Ash exclaims.

We quickly eat, then pack up and head for Cerulean.


	15. Chapter 15 - The Sensational Sisters!

CHAPTER 15: The Sensational Sisters!

I wake up early, again.

Sighing quietly, i shower and get dressed, before heading out.

I see Misty in the lobby, and she hurries over to me when i get there.

"Hey! Couldn't sleep either?" She asks, and i nod.

"I was just going to get some coffee, care to join me?" I ask, putting my arm out, and she takes it, laughing.

We walk, arm in arm, to the cafe, that happens to be just across the street thankfully.

We grab some food, me a coffee, and sit at a table.

"So, any thoughts on today?" Misty asks, mouthful of sandwich.

"I think i want to get my Badge as soon as possible, so we can keep moving." She flinches when i say 'badge'.

"Yeah..." She pokes at her sandwich with uncertainty.

"Whats wrong, Mist?" I ask, grabbing her hand gently.

"Nothing... just... i think i'm going to skip this gym, come back later."

I lean back quickly.

"What do you mean, hun? Why would you skip it?"

She doesn't have time to answer, as Brock, Ash, and Hilary stroll in.

She happily gets up to greet them.

"Hey guys!" She waves them over, and they all sit down.

I shoot Misty a look that says, "we will talk about this later." And scooch over.

"Hey everyone! Perfect, we're all here! I have something i would like to discuss with you all." Brock sits a the head of the table, and we all turn to him.

"So, as you know, i was supposed to head to Saffron, for business matters. But, it seems like the Lieutenant and Janine got there before i did. So, i'm no longer needed there."

"Lieutenant? Janine? Who are they?" I ask, Hilary nodding, but Ash answers for us.

"Lieutenant Surge, Gym Leader of Vermillion City, and Janine, Koga's successor and daughter, no Gym Leader of Fuschia City." He smiles, and Brock ruffles his hair.

"Smart kid! So now, i have all this time booked off. If i go back, its a waste of a paid vacation..." He leaves off.

"OH BROCK! PLEASEEEEEE COME WITH US!" Ash squirms in his chair.

"Well, i mean... if everyone ELSE is okay with it..." He shrugs, laughing.

We all nod vigorously, and he laughs even harder.

"Perfect, then i guess im staying!" We all cheer, and finish eating while chatting idly.

"So, whos excited for the gym today?" I ask, and they all look at me like im nuts.

"Gym? So Soon?" Misty asks, and i shoot her a look.

"Ser, we all wanted to train around the area before challenging!" Hilary exclaims, Ash and Misty nodding.

"Well... alright. But soon! We lost a lot of time with me in the hospital, you guys!" I sigh, and they all laugh.

"Well, I have plans for today anyways!" Brock laughs.

"What plans?!" Ash asks excitedly.

"I'm going to visit a friend, up on Route 25, past nugget bridge." He explains.

"Can we follow? Nugget Bridge is an amazing training opportunity!" Misty asks.

"Yeah, of course!" He smiles at her.

"Well first, lets finish breakfast!" Ash exclaims, and we all laugh.

After we eat, we head back to our rooms in the Center.

When i walk in, Alto flies onto my shoulder.

"Left! Left!" He accuses me.

"Sorry, hun. I went for breakfast. I wont leave you again." I promise, and he purrs, rubbing my cheek with his beak.

We all meet up in the lobby again, and head out.

"Hey guys, can we at least SEE the gym?" I whine, and they finally give in, but Misty refuses to come.

"I'm fine, thank you guys." She goes to turn away, and Hilary stops her.

"Hun, its a water gym! You'll love it!"

Brock looks at her with a weird glance.

She shoots him a glare.

"Misty, PLEASE. It would mean the world to me if you came." Ash pleads, and she finally gives in.

"Fine." She says gruffly, leading the way.

We come up to the gym, and it looks almost like a circus tent.

"Thats far enough." Misty goes to turn, but a new voice pierces the are.

"MISSY!"

All of a sudden, three girls are tackling Misty to the ground.

We go to pull them off, but she waves us off.

They all jump off, and introduce themselves.

"I'm Daisy!"

"I'm Violet!"

"I'm Lily!"

"And we're... THE SENSATIONAL SISTERS!"

They strike a pose, and Misty laughs.

"Serena, Brock, Hilary, Ash, meet my sisters."

"I thought i recognized you from somewhere! Last time i saw you, you were knee high to a Scyther!" Brock laughs, hugging her.

"Your sisters?" I ask, and Ash jumps in.

"And the gym leaders of Cerulean city!" He gasps.

Misty sulks a little.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hilary asks softly, but the girl who introduced herself as Lily answers for Misty.

"Because she ran away from home." She crosses her arms, glaring at Misty.

"Only because you three wouldn't let me go on my journey!" Misty shouts, tears in her eyes.

"Wait! Where are your parents in all this?" Hilary asks, and i nod.

Everyone else turns to look at us, confused.

"We dont have any." Daisy says, venom dripping from her voice.

"Well, who's the guardian, then?" I ask.

"There ISNT ONE." Violet hisses.

"We take care of each other, we dont need anyone else." Lily finishes.

"Anyways, Misty. Your home. Come with us, we have a show to prepare for." Daisy grabs Misty's arm, but Misty pulls away.

"No." She says simply.

"What?" Lily laughs.

"No, i'm not coming back."

"But Caserin misses you!" Daisy whines.

"And i miss Caserin, but i'm NOT coming back."

"Ohoho, you ARE coming back. Whether you like it or not, it's whats best for you." Violet goes to grab her arm again, but i step between them.

"Touch her again. I DARE you." I growl, Alto growling on my shoulder.

"Excuse YOU?! THAT IS OUR SISTER!" Violet shouts.

"Misty, how old are you?" Hilary asks, guessing my idea.

"What?"

"HOW OLD ARE YOU?" I yell.

"T-ten..." She whimpers.

"Your not even from here, girl. Step away from my sister. Wheres that accent from? Sinnoh? Keep it up and i'll send you back." Lily smiles sweetly at me, but i smile back.

"Well, unless the INTERREGIONAL TRAINERS ASSOCIATION only stands for 'everywhere except Kanto,' Misty here is old enough to go out on her own." I smile back, and Lily hisses.

Daisy starts crying.

"Please, let our sister come home!" She sobs, and Misty pats my arm.

"I got this, Serena, thank you." She whispers, stepping up to Lily, who is a couple heads taller than her.

"Remember that note that mom and dad left?" She starts, and Lily's eyes go soft.

"Missy, don't..."

"Shut up. Remember that note, girls?" All three Sensational sisters nod, and even Brock looks scared.

"Then you remember what it said about us, right? About me, more specifically."

"Missy, PLEASE..."

"SHUT UP! The note said, and i quote; 'When Misty is of age, please let her go. Dont try to stop her, because if she got any of our stubborness, it wont turn out well.' Correct?"

"MISSY-"

"AM I, OR AM I NOT CORRECT?!" Misty is in tears, screeching now.

"You are." Lily sobs, now in tears.

"So i'm gone. And until im ready, im not coming back. Got it?"

"MISSY PLEASE-"

"GOT IT?" She shouts, and all three sisters nod again.

"Now, my friends would like to see the gym, and i would love to see all your pokemon again. Is that okay?"

Daisy hugs her, and soon, all four sisters are in a group hug.

They beckon us inside, and im amazed.

There's water everywhere.

LITERALLY everywhere.

The walls are all made of running waterfalls, and the floors are all floating docks.

Without warning, all four sisters drop their bags, and dive into the water below us. Me, Hilary, and the boys all look around, confused, when we see Misty, riding a large blue serpent under the water.

"A GYARADOS?!" Ash strips to his underwear in less than a second, jumping in as well.

Laughing, Brock drops his bag, takes his shirt off, and dives in as well.

Hilary looks at me.

"Don't you dare. DONT YOU D-" I'm cut off as she throws me off the dock.

Luckily, i put my bag down fast enough.

"YOU BI-"

I'm cut off as she lands beside me.

Laughing, she swims away as i try to catch her.

Suddenly, a large white seal jumps up between us, making me scream.

"Gong? Dewgong!" It swims up, gesturing for me to get on its back.

I get on, and it shoots off.

"WHOOOOOOOOOA!"

It takes me under, and jumps over the docks, we go through hoops that are suspended in the air, and even flip a couple times.

The Dewgong finally drops me at the battle platform, and it takes me a moment to shake the dizziness out of my head.

Finally, i stand up, and see everyone except Misty and her sisters, all on the platform.

The girls are still swimming around, and they finally come up to meet us.

"Sorry guys, i missed these guys." Misty hugs a small pink heart-fish.

She gets up, dries herself off, and waves to the pokemon behind her.

"I'll be back, guys! Soon, i promise!" She leans over the edge, kissing the small pink heart shaped fish.

They all wave, and Misty leads us outside again, not waiting for her sisters to resurface from their underwater acrobatic show.

She drags us out, and around the block, stopping us;

"Any questions?"

"Why didnt you tell us?" Me.

"Because. You met them, you should understand."

"Why didnt you stand up to them before?" Hilary.

"I guess i never thought i COULD."

"Are you feeling okay?" Brock.

"I'm feeling fine. Just relieved now, i guess."

"Are you still up for training today?" Ash.

"Of course! Lets go!"

And with that, we start our way to Route 24, ready to train.


	16. Chapter 16 - Training Montage 3!

CHAPTER 16: Training Montage 3!

SERENA

"So we all meet up at... the house... on Route 25, then?" I confirm, and Brock nods.

"Well, first, you'll have to get through Route 24, but yes, meet then, sundown." Brock laughs, and we all team up, or go our separate ways.

Misty goes alone, as do me and Hilary.

Ash sticks with Brock.

I release all my birds, and trudge into the treeline.

It doesnt take long to find the first victim.

"Belle, Bane! Use Peck!"

Both chicks swoop in, slamming the large moth into the nearest tree.

"VENO!" It sends a cloud of purple powder at the chicks.

"Dodge, then Confusion!"

They dodge the slow moving, airborne cloud easily, and send pink telekinetic waves of pure energy at the bug, rendering it unconscious instantly.

"Yah!" I cheer, but the chicks land quickly, huddled together.

I rush over to them, worried they had gotten hit by the Poison Powder, but as soon as i come close, both chicks start glowing a bright white.

ASH & BROCK

"Todays the day, Brock! Today, i'm GOING to catch a pokemon!" Ash struts proudly ahead of the older boy, who is laughing.

"Oh really? And what pokemon were you planning on catching, oh mighty one?" Brock laughs, but Ash smiles.

"Whichever one i see fir-OH LOOK!" He takes off, Pikachu in tow, towards a small yellow and brown blur thats moving in the grass.

Laughing, Brock jogs over in time to watch the battle commence.

"Pikachu, use Thunder Bolt!"

Pikachu throws a bolt of white-hot electricity at the pokemon.

It's to slow to dodge, and gets hit head on, throwing it back into a nearby tree.

"Now i've got you! Pikachu, Thunder Wave!"

Pikachu sends a large wave of static electricity at the pokemon, rendering it paralyzed.

"Now, its my turn! Go, POKEBALL!" Ash throws the pokeball with practiced precision, and it captures the pokemon beautifully.

It starts to shake...

Once...

Twice...

POP!

The pokemon pops out of the pokeball, and proceeds to Teleport away.

"Are... You... KIDDING ME?!" Ash squeals in anger, and Brock pats his back.

"Kid, that was an Abra. They arent easy to catch, especially at your level. Maybe go for something easier to catch in this area, like a Sunkern, or maybe a Bellsprout." But the look in Ash's eyes had a different idea.

"Oh, i'll catch an Abra today, all right. Just you wait and see." And with that, the determined boy stomps off, deeper into the tall grass.

MISTY

"What do you think guys? Do we need another team member?"

Misty decided she would cheat the Route, because she didnt feel like dealing with all those grass types, so she tied all her stuff to her backpack (water-proof, of course), and hopped into the river, swimming slowly upstream with her pokemon.

Horsea nods enthusiastically, but Goldeen seems a bit... less excited... at the idea.

"I mean, we've done good so far, right?" Misty asks, floating on her back, kicking her way upstream.

Horsea shoots a Pidgey out of the sky with a quick Water Gun, then shakes her head.

"Horse! Horsea!" She purrs, nudging Misty's side.

"I know, i know. A full team is technically six members, but what if... I dont... really WANT six members?" She sighs, thinking out loud.

"There are so many amazing water type pokemon in Kanto and Johto, why should i HAVE to limit myself, even if i did want that many.

A small flock of Pidgey's falls from the skies as Goldeen uses an Ice Beam.

"Good shot, Goldie! Say, you two are about due for an evolution here pretty quick, arent ya?"

Horsea nods, and Goldeen just blubs.

"That'll be so exciting!"

Flipping over, Misty dives down, swimming under the water for a few seconds, before coming back up again.

"Maybe a new member would be... so bad?" She wonders,pushing her hair out of her face.

"Oh, i'm helpless!" She finally turns over again, floating on her back.

Horsea and Goldeen continue to shoot birds out of the sky, as Misty slowly makes her way upstream.

HILARY

"K.O, your originally from Kanto, remember?" He nods.

"What if... we got another team member? From Kanto?"

All three of her pokemon look at her confused.

"I know, we have this egg now," She lightly holds it up for emphasis, "but i think we should be more... open to the idea of it. Having a full team, i mean." She explains, and her whole team nods, in thought.

'Machamp. Mach." K.O hugs her gently, and nods approvingly.

Sunshine floats up, nodding as well, as Hilary kisses her forehead.

Finally, Spritzer nods, shaking his tail in excitement.

"Perfect! Then, together of course, we will think about and find a new team member!"

Before they have the chance to cheer, though, the Egg in Hilary's arms makes a small noise.

"Huh?" Hilary sits down, immediately, and places the Egg in her crossed legs.

"Oh my gosh, you guys! I think it's happening!"

Egg's can take anywhere from a week, to a whole year, depending on the type and gender of pokemon, as Hilary knew.

As she also knew, the actual hatching process starts with a single crack in the shell, and can last from a couple seconds to days.

The shell already has a large crack, thats spreading rapidly.

Sunshine uses Sunny Day, warming the air instantly, and providing a nice yellow glow of sunlight under the foliage of the trees above them.

The egg suddenly bursts open, revealing a baby...

SERENA

"OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS!" I throw my arms around the newly evolved Noctowl, but i can barely reach around their new, huge bodies.

Both birds are now easily twice my size, bigger than their mother.

"Noct?" Belle purrs, almost in confusion.

"Wow! Just... Wow!" Bane nuzzles my neck, surprising me and forcing me to take a step back.

Belle's orange eyes light up, and i slowly lift up of the ground, to be placed gently down again.

"Hooo..." She hoots, rubbing my arm with her wing.

"Well?" I ask expectantly, and both birds turn their heads, confused.

"Don't you want to try out your new wings?!" I throw my hands up, and they both take off, spiraling around each other as they escalate.

I smile, whooping as they flip and turn and dive.

Suddenly, Belle shoots down to me, hooting loudly.

I'd only ever done this with Ace, and he wasn't as big, but i got for it anyways.

As soon as Belle gets close... I leap into the air, landing square on her back, as she shoots back up.

"WOOOOHOOOOOO!" I hold onto her back with my legs, barely holding on, but i dont care.

Throwing my arms up, i whoop and shout.

ASH & BROCK

"GO, PIKAC- DAMN IT!" Ash shouts, the fifth Abra that day Teleporting away.

"Ash, calm down, you'll catch one."

"The suns almost down, i dont have much time left, Brock!" He sighs, exasperated.

"Honestly, focus on Paralyzing them first, then throwing the pokeball, and you'll do fine. Stop trying to attack it first, thats why it Teleports away."

"But if i dont weaken it, how am i supposed to catch it?" Ash says, close to tears.

"Not all pokemon need to be weakened, epsecially in this case." Brock pats his back, and Ash sets off again, sighing.

Eventually, they find another Abra.

"Pikachu, use Thunder Wave!" Ash whispers, and Pikachu sends a large wave of static electricity, Paralyzing the Abra.

Ash quickly throws a greatball, the only one he has, and it lands perfectly on the Abras snout, as a bright flash of red catches it.

He runs up as it starts to shake...

Once...

"Come on, i can feel it!"

Twice...

"Please please PLEASE!"

Three...

"Oh my goodness, please yes!"

DING!

Ash falls back, landing in the grass beside the Abra's greatball.

"Congratulations, Ash!" Brock plops beside him, and they both start laughing.

"Well, THAT was fun..." Ash laughs, grabbing the greatball.

"Are you going to name it?" Brock asks, and Ash shrugs.

"Pikachu didnt want a name, so i'll ask it." He releases the Abra, who tilts its head, almost in confusion.

"Hey! I'm Ash and im your new trainer!" He smiles brightly.

A... Ash?

A light, female voice responds in his head.

Ash flies back, running into the nearest tree.

"Ash, whats wrong?" Brock shoots up.

"Did... did you just say my name?" Ash asks hopelessly.

I did, Ash. I apologize if i've startled you.

The soft female voice replies, with the Abra's hand raised.

"Whoa! WHOA!" Ash runs up, kneeling beside the small Psychic type pokemon.

"Abra! Is... is that you?!"

Hello, Ash. Nice to meet you.

Abra sticks out her hand, and Ash shakes it gently.

"Ash? Are you okay?" Brock slowly steps forward, but Abra turns to him, and his face goes white.

"W... what?" He asks the Abra, who giggles and sticks her hand out.

Brock hesitantly grabs her hand, shaking it gently as well.

There, now both of you can hear me.

Ash and Brock look at each other, and start to laugh.

I'm so sorry, did i miss a joke?

Instead of replying, Ash sits beside the Abra.

"Do you have a name you go by?" He asks, and she tilts her head.

A... name?

"Yeah! Like... what should we call you?"

Oh... i dont think i have... a name.

"Thats okay! I could give you one if you'd like?" Ash asks excitedly, and the Abra perks up.

Oh please do! I would really like a name!

Smiling at her, Ash starts to brainstorm.

HILARY

"Spin... Da?" The baby asks, looking up at Hilary.

"A Spinda..." She lightly rubs its ears, and it purrs.

"Mach? Machamp?" K.O asks, and Hilary knows the question, even though she cant understand him.

"It's a girl."

Sunshine shrieks happily, floating around them.

"What should i name you, baby girl?" She whispers, letting the baby walk around, rather unsteadily.

"Spin... DA! Spinnn... DAA!" She twirls around, and its neither graceful nor ugly.

Spritzer catches her one time when she goes to fall, and she lands on his tail, passing out.

"Oh, you must be tired..." Hilary picks the baby up, cradling her gently.

She reaches over and grabs a pokeball, gently tapping it to the Spinda's hair.

The baby is caught almost instantly, to tired to fight back.

As soon as shes caught, Hilary releases her, and cradles her again.

"Lets get going guys, its almost time to meet up with the others..."

The group starts heading towards the end of the Route, with Hilary deep in thought.

Finally, it hits her.

"I know! I'll name you... Jojo." She whispers, kissing the sleeping pokemons head.

With that, they speed up, excited to introduce Jojo to the rest of the gang...

MISTY

"... I wonder where everyone is?"

Misty is sitting with her pokemon, on a bench beside the house at the end of Route 25.

"Horsea?"

"Yeah, your probably right. They must have gotten pulled into training."

She kicks another rock, towel drying her hair.

Goldeen floats around, eating the odd insect, while Horsea is sitting patiently beside Misty.

"I guess we wait..." But as she finishes her sentence, she hears two familiar voices.

".. about Wicca? Like a witch?" Brock asks, but Ash shakes his head.

"To... dark. Shes too nice for that, plus! This is her first and ONLY name!" He says, and Brock nods.

"Whose name?" They both jump, finally noticing Misty.

"Oh! Misty! I caught my first pokemon today!" Ash smiles widely.

"Thats amazing, Ash! What pokemon?" Ash steps aside, revealing a little Abra.

It looks up at Ash, who nods.

"Thats Misty, shes a friend."

Pleasure to make you aquaintance, Misty.

A quiet, female voice says quietly, and the Abra sticks its hand out.

"AH WHAT?!" Misty jumps back onto the bench.

Brock looks at her seriously.

"Are the voices talking to you, to?" He asks, gasping in mock-fear, then him and Ash laugh.

"Hey! But really, who said that?!"

The Abra waves it's hand.

That would be me, Misty. Sorry if ive startled you.

Slowly, Misty shakes the Abra's hand.

"Nice to meet you... Abra?"

Oh! I am not the one called Abra, though that is my species. My trainer, Ash, has yet to provide me with a name i shall cherish.

The Abra smiles, tilting her head.

"Oh! I got it!" Ash exclaims suddenly.

"Got what?" Brock asks.

"Her name!"

Abra turns suddenly, looking at him expectantly.

"My great-grandma had an Alakazam once, and i'd like to name you after her, if thats alright?" He kneels down, placing his hand on top of Abra's head.

A name fit for an ancestor? Please, Ash! I would love nothing more!

"Well, my great-grandma's Alakazam was named..."

SERENA

"Lets head to the house!" I shout over the winds, all my bird pokemon in the sky, with me riding Belle.

She nods, and starts to descend, heading for the large house in the distance.

We make quick work of the trip, and see everyone has arrived before us.

Belle flips by the ground, and i release her, somersaulting and landing neatly, a few feet away from the group.

"Are those...?" Hilary starts, and i nod.

"Please, welcome to the stage, Bane and Belle, 2.0!" I throw my hands out, and both Noctowl land neatly as i say their names.

"Whoa..." Ash walks slowly up, and i notice a small brown pokemon sticking close to his side.

"And who is this little sweetheart?" I ask, bending down to greet the pokemon, who automatically sticks it's hand out.

I do not go by sweetheart, but i appreciate the sentiment. My name is Arnarra.

I shake her hand gently, and she smiles.

"Nice to meet you, Arnarra." I smile back.

"How is it that neither you nor Hilary was perturbed by Arnarra speaking to you?" Brock asks, and Hilary shakes her head.

"Mom had a Gardevoir, Mizara. She spoke using ESP." I explain.

"Wow! Is your mom still back in Sinnoh? I'd love for Arnarra to meet Mizara!" Ash asks.

Hilary's face drops.

"Oh... um... our mom... she passed away... a while back..." I stutter, and Ash's eyes go wide.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"No, thats okay. We have jurisdiction over moms pokemon, so when we get back to Cerulean, i'll grab Mizara from the PC." I smile back, and Ash's face picks up a little.

"Anyways, i wanted to introduce you to someone, sis!" Hilary turns aorund, picks something up, and turns around again.

"Hm?" I see a small pokemon in her arms.

"Ser, meet Jojo."

"OH MY GOSH! Is she from the Egg?" I ask, snatching the wriggling baby pokemon from Hilary.

"She is. Jojo is a Spinda, and she LOVES to dance!"

Almost as if on cue, the little Spinda jumps out of my hands, landing unsteadily, and teeters away, giggling.

"Alright guys! Lets head in then, if we are all here!" Brock says, striding towards the door.

Returning all my pokemon except for Alto, i follow him in, everyone close behind us.


	17. Chapter 17 - Bill!

CHAPTER 17: Bill!

"Brock!" A young man, not much older looking than me, struts up, hugging Brock tightly.

"Hey, Bill! How's it going?" Brock laughs, hugging him back.

"Good, good! Long time no see man!" Bill steps back, then notices the rest of us.

"Oh! Hey y'all! You must be friends of Brocks! Welcome!" He walks over, and i get a proper look at his face.

Beautiful, round black eyes, with a tousle of brown hair over his face, covering his glasses. Scruffy facial hair, that sits nice and clean to his cheek-bones.

"Hey, the names Bill!" He smiles as he sticks his hand out to me, revealing perfect teeth.

Oh gosh.

"H-hi! S-Serena!" I stick my hand out, and he stares awkwardly at me while he shakes it.

"It's big, you know." He says out of nowhere.

My face goes Cheri Berry red.

"W-w-what?" I stutter, looking at my feet.

"Your Chatot. It's big. Bigger than normal." He points to Alto, who is sitting on my shoulder, and he purrs at the attention.

With a quiet sigh of relief, he walks over to the rest of the group.

I catch Hilary's amused look, and i glare at her silently.

She laughs quietly, and turns back to the handsome boy.

"Hilary, nice to meet you!" She smiles widely while shaking his hand.

"Is she yours?" He points behind her, laughing.

She turns around, and sees Jojo spinning wildly around behind them, giggling.

"How did you..." She stalks over to grab her while Bill continues down the line.

"My names Ash! It's such an honor, Mr. Bill!" He shakes his hand vigorously, Bill laughing the whole time.

I look at Brock, who explains.

"Bill here invented the first PC system, for storing Pokemon."

"Oh wow! How old are you?" I ask without thinking.

"Nineteen. And thank you, Ash. It's an honor meeting someone who uses my system." Flashing an award winning grin, he finally moves to Misty.

"And i already know who you are, Misty. It's been a while." He hugs her, and i can't help but feel a little jealous.

"Bill! How good to see you!" She laughs as he pins her around.

"So, this may sound weird, but could i meet all of your pokemon?" He turns to us, almost pleadingly.

We lead him outside, and introduce him to all of our pokemon individually.

I go first.

"This is Ace, my Pidgeotto. I caught him on Route 1. And these are Bane and Belle, my Noctowl twins." I release them next, and Bill's eyes go wide.

"Holy wow! Look at how big they are! They're wingspan MUST be at least nine feet!" He walks around the owls, who are hooting in pleasure at the sudden attention.

"They just evolved, not even an hour ago." I point out, and he looks at me quickly.

"You must be a skilled trainer, then. These guys aren't even close to evolution age yet." He points out, and my face goes red again.

I return them all, and It's Hilary's turn.

"You've already met Jojo, and this is Sunshine, K.O, and Spritzer."

We go through the rest of everyone's pokemon, and head back inside.

"So! What brings you guys to the area?" He asks, throwing an arm around my shoulder as we walk in.

My heart skips a beat, or, like, a hundred.

"Was going through the Gym circuit with these guys, thought i would use Route 24 & 25 as a training location, then i thought i'd come visit." Brock laughs.

"Well i'm glad you did! Dinner's almost ready, and i cooked for Misty's sisters and I, but they cancelled last minute." He laughs, taking his arm off my shoulders and strutting into a dining room.

"Oh, Bill!" Hilary starts, but he cuts her off.

"No! I wont take no for an answer! Please, be my guests for tonight!" He smiles, winking towards me and Misty, and my heart melts.

We all take seats around the small dinner table, and Bill brings out a feast fit for kings.

Fish, Chicken, Beef, you name it, and it was on the table! The table was full in no time, and as soon as a dish was finished, another one was brought out.

"So, what brings you two to Kanto?" Bill asks me and Hilary.

"Work, mostly. Our dad got a job as the Safari Zone Warden in Johto, but we couldn't find housing there." Hilary explains, and Bill's eyes light up.

"Wait! Gerald is your dad?" He laughs as we nod in confusion.

"He was just here yesterday, actually. He had some inquiries about a Safari based PC extension, and i was helping him figure it all out. He's in Cerulean till tomorrow, I believe." Me and Hilary are already standing.

"Where's he staying, Bill?" I ask.

"The Center, why?" But me and Hilary are already out the door.

"Meet you back in Cerulean! It was nice meeting you, Bill!" I release Bane and Belle, and we both hop on, on our way to Cerulean.

We practically run to the reception, once we get back to the Center.

"What room in Gerald Flora in? He's our dad." Hilary asks.

"Oh! Room 212!"

After thanking her, we book it down the hallway, and stop in front of his door.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Coming! Who is i-" Hes cut off as we tackle him onto the floor.

"Girls!" He kisses our foreheads, then stands back up.

"Hows it going?" He asks, gesturing us to the couch and chair area.

"Good! We were just visiting Bill, and he mentioned that you would be in town." Hilary starts.

"And we thought we would come visit!" I finish.

"I'm glad you did, i actually have a question for you guys." His face drops.

"Oh?"

"I wanted to ask you both if... if you would use your mothers pokemon." He asks.

My mind goes blank.

"I was going to grab Mizara to show to Ash. He just caught his first pokemon, an Abra named Arnarra." I say, and he nods.

"Good. She needs to stretch her legs."

"Are you sure?" Hilary asks, referring to the question before.

"Yes, i am. They need to be out of the PC. They need to stretch their legs and wings. It would have meant the world to your mother if you would take them. Not as part of your battle team, but just your travelling one." He explains, and we both nod.

Without saying a word, Hilary leads us to the reception, and to the PC.

"I'll grab Kalmiya, Shadow, and the rock twins." Hilary says, typing into the PC.

Kalmiya was Mom's Blissey, Shadow was her Poochyena, and Luna and Sola were her Lunatone and Solrock, respectively.

"Then i'll grab Mizara, Spexure, Star, and Daphne." After Hilary takes the pokeballs from the dispenser, i walk up and grab mine.

Mizara is Moms Gardevoir and starter, Spexure is her Houndoom, Star is her Staravia, and Daphne is her Breloom.

"This means a lot to me, and her pokemon, you guys." He starts to tear up, but we drag him out to the nearest open space, which happens to be Route 24.

We cross the bridge, and release all of mom's pokemon.

"Hey guys!" We get tackled by all of them.

"How's it going?" Shadow jumps into my arms, growling happily.

"So, heres the deal guys." Hilary starts, "I'm assuming that you are all getting pretty bored in the PC, correct?"

Nods all around.

"I'm also assuming you guys want to stretch your legs, and wings in Star's case, right?"

Nods again.

"So me and Ser have a deal for you. We would like for you all to join us, but not as battle partners. You would be free to roam, following us."

Everyone nods vigorously.

"So, we'll take that as a yes? Anyone who doesn't want to follow us, will be left back at our new house. You will be able to roam around Pallet town, and join us at any time."

After everything was explained, we ended up with three travelers, and the rest staying at the house, keeping it clean and whatnot.

Coming with us are; Mizara, Spexure, and Daphne, the rest to go back.

We return all of the ones heading back, and hand the pokeballs to Dad.

"There we go. I'm sorry i didnt ask about the house, but-"

"No, don't apologize. I would love the company, honestly. Theres enough to keep them satisfied, and they are going to love the area." He smiles, hugging us.

"Oh, and theres your friends!" He waves behind us, and i turn around to see Ash, Misty, Brock, and Bill walking up behind us.

"Gerald!" Bill walks up, shaking his hand.

"Bill, buddy! How's it goin?"

Brock shakes his hand next.

"Brock! Thank you for keeping my girls safe through Mt. Moon! You too, Ash." He ruffles Ash's hair, and Ash's eyes are wide in happiness.

"O-of course, sir!" He bows quickly, grabbing Pikachu and darting to the bridge back to Cerulean.

We all laugh, and Bill catches my eye.

He waves me over.

"I have to ask Serena a question, guys! We wont go far!" He throws an arm around my shoulder, and takes me a bit farther down the route.

We finally stop, and i can feel my heart beating out of my chest as he smiles at me.

"I wanted to ask you something."

My heart flutters in excitement.

"I need your help with something, more rather. I have a baby pokemon, a flying type, an-"

"Where is it? Can i meet it?" My interest quickly peaks.

"Hold on, hun. Shes a little Combee named Beatrice. She is from Sinnoh, and she needs a trainer that can take proper care of her. I thought, that maybe bec-"

"I'll do it."

"-ause she was- wait. You'll take her?" He looks confused.

"I'm not one to ever turn down the chance to raise a flying type." I smile at him, and his grin warms my heart.

"Thank you, Serena. You don't know how much this means to me."

He hands me an ultraball, smiling.

I smile back, and go to turn away, but he gently grabs my arm.

"Hm? Whats up?" I turn to ask, but his lips cancel my response.

I realize whats happening, and kiss him back.

A couple of seconds later, he pulls away, and stares at me with a look of playfulness.

"Wow." Is all i can say.

"I'm so sorry, Serena. I've been wanting to do that since i met you. That sounded a bit creepy." He laughs awkwardly.

"Not a problem. I mean, i liked it. Well, not LIKED liked it, but you know, li-" He kisses me again.

When we finally pull away again, i smile.

"Well, thats a polite way of telling me to shut up."

Instead of answering, he kisses me quickly, then grabs my hand and leads me back to the group.

"Well, that was quick!" Hilary laughs, but she catches my expression of delight, and stifles more laughter behind her hand.

"Well, i have to get back to bed! I am flying back home tomorrow, then back to work." Dad laughs, and pats Bill's back as we all make our way to the bridge.

Bill stops, looking me in the eye, and gives me a sad look, as we walk away.

He waves till we get to the bridge, then turns around and makes his way back to his house.

Hilary pokes me when i stare in his direction for to long.

We all get back to the Center, say our goodbyes to dad, then head to our rooms.

As soon as we get in, Hilary slams the door and pins me to the bed.

"Did he kiss you!?"

"WHAT? Ew no." I try to scowl, but i cant hide my laughter.

"OH MY GOD! IM TELLING DAD!" She gets up, but i tackle her top the ground.

"HILARY NO!"

"LET ME GO!"

It turns into a wrestling match on the floor, with her ending up on top.

"I'm 17, Hilary! I can kiss boys!"

"Ohohoho no you cant! Wait till dad finds out!"

"DAD ISNT GOING TO FIND OUT!"

"Fine! On one condition!" She finally lets me up.

"What?" I say gruffly, dusting myself off.

"You have to invite Bill to come with us."

"Fine."

"Wait, what?" She looks at me with a super confused look on her face.

"I'll ask him tomorrow, or next time we see him."

"O...kay. Well, anyways! I'm going to have a bath, then bed. Night!" She struts off, leaving me to wonder.

What would it be like with Bill with us?

I mean, he's such a nice guy. But.

Is he prepared to go on a journey?

Does he have any pokemon?

These questions and more float across his face in my head as i fall asleep.


	18. Chapter 18 - Cerulean Gym Part One!

CHAPTER 18: Cerulean Gym Part One!

I wake up to a light knock on the door.

Hilary's still in bed, so i quietly get up and open the door.

When i open it, i see Bill, standing with a bouquet of flowers.

"Hm? Bill?" I step outside.

"Hey Serena! I saw these on my run this morning and thought of you." He hands them to me, smiling.

"Thank you, Bill. These are gorgeous!"

And they are. There's every color under the rainbow in this assortment of flowers, from blue, to green, to even silver.

"Also, i was wondering if... maybe you wanted..." He kicks the ground with his toe a couple times, running a hand through his hair.

"Wanted to what?" I prod him gently, and he smiles warmly at me.

"Maybe wanted to go for breakfast with me?" He finishes, and i smile.

"Of course i would, Bill. I'll get dressed and meet you up front?" He nods, grinning ear to ear, and walks down the hallway.

I quickly open the door and quietly slip back in, but its to late.

"Who was that, Ser?"

"Oh god."

"WAS IT HIM!?"

Between wrestling Hilary back into her bed, and showering, i'm dressed and ready to go in a matter of ten minutes.

Bill is waiting outside, hands behind his back, as he rocks back and forth on the balls of his feet.

I notice his messy tousle of light brown hair is brushed back neatly, and he shaved, making himself look two or three years younger.

I had thrown my hair, which is blonde and just longer than my shoulders, back into a ponytail, and put on a short pink skirt and light blue blouse.

"Hey." I smile as i walk out, and his face lights up.

"Hey! Ready to go? I know a cute little place just around the corner!" He grabs my hand, practically dragging me to the restaurant, which is a nice little cafe.

We grab a window seat, and order coffees.

"So! Any plans for today?" He asks, sipping his drink.

"Yeah, actually! Today is the day i challenge the gym." I smile.

"Oh! Thats exciting! And after that?"

"Probably head to the next town, the next gym." I say, and i see his face drop.

"Leaving so soon?" He asks, trying to hide his frown.

"Well, actually. About that, I had a question for you."

His face lights up again.

"Of course! Anything!"

"How would you like to... come travel with us?" I ask cautiously.

His face drops again, and i try to save it.

"It doesnt have to be forever!"

"I cant leave my research here, Serena. I really wish i could."

"Thats okay! I have bird pokemon, i could always come visit. I dont want to take you away from the work your doing..." I stutter, finally trailing off, and his face picks up again.

"Flying! Thats it!" He smiles, leaning over and kissing me.

"HM?!" I pull away after a couple seconds, confused.

He laughs, brushing a wisp of hair out of his face.

"I have a Pidove, from Unova, that was trained as a messenger bird. She would love the time out, and could deliver messages for us." He smiles, and i lean in and kiss him again.

We sit there, nothing in the world could bother us, when he suddenly pulls away.

"Sit back!" He hisses, and i slam my back against the booth.

"Hey guys!" He smiles, waving to the two kids coming through the front door.

"Bill! Hey!" Misty walks up, sitting beside me, as Ash slides in beside Bill.

Bill gives me a playful yet Mareepish look, and turns to Ash.

"So a little Pidgey told me that you guys were going to challenge the gym today?"

"Yeah! Well, all of us except Misty." Ash replies, stealing a quick bite from the muffin in front of Bill.

"Hm? Why aren't you challenging?" I ask her, and she shrugs.

"Don't have to. Technically speaking, i am considered a Gym Leader here anyways, so i already have the badge." She shows us her badge case, and it has two shiny badges.

"Lucky!" I hug her, and she laughs.

"What pokemon are you guys going to use?" Bill asks, looking at me then Ash.

"Probably Pikachu, but i feel like that would be to easy. I might try to use Arnarra, but she only knows Teleport at the moment." Ash sighs.

Bill pats his shoulder, then looks at me.

"I will probably use the chicks- i mean, Belle and Bane, my Noctowl twins. I havent actually used Dream Eater or Nightmare in battle yet." I laugh as Bill looks at me confused.

"Noctowl cant learn those until way later on in their development, psychically." It's a question said as a statement.

"Brock gave me the TM's so i could teach them. Belle already has an exceptional grasp of her psychic power, and Bane is not to far behind. I'm hoping now that i have Mizara with us, she will be able to help them and Arnarra train their minds." I smile, and he nods his understanding.

"Mizara is here? Can me and Arnarra meet her?" Ash asks, standing up quickly, knocking the muffin he had been devouring off the table.

Laughing, Bill pays the bill, and we head out.

"She was still sleeping in the room when i left, but i'll see if shes up now."

They wait outside as i walk in, and go to our room.

Knocking lightly, i head in.

Hilary is just running a brush through her wet hair while humming a lively tune, Spexure and Daphne are curled up in the corner where they were before, snoring loudly, and Mizara is lightly dancing.

"Hey! How's it going?" Mizara quickly hugs me, then pulls me into her dance.

I have missed you girls, ever so much. She says in our minds.

"Oh Miz! We've missed you to!" I say as we twirl around.

How have you girls been, since... She goes quiet.

"Good, well, as good as we can be for the situation. We moved here, to Kanto, and Serena started her journey!" Hilary fills her in quickly.

You girls know, Christina would be so proud of you, as am I.

Me and Hilary both cringe at the sound of our mothers name.

"Thank you, Miz. Anyways, i have a question for you!" I stop twirling, as i'm starting to get dizzy, and sit on the bed.

Mizara crosses her legs, floating at eye level with me.

What would that be, my dear?

"We are travelling with a boy. His name is Ash, and he just caught an Abra, named Arnarra. Also, i have two Noctowl, owl pokemon from-"

You wish for me to help train them?

Sighing, i nod.

Of course, dear. Anything for you girls. May I meet this... Arnarra?

I nod, leading her out of the room.

I didn't realize that Spex and Daph had woken up, but they follow us out, Hilary taking up the back.

We head outside, and Brock is with the group.

All jaws drop as they see mom's pokemon.

"Oh wow! What a gorgeous Gardevoir!" Bill bows deeply, kissing Miz's hand.

She giggles quietly, placing her hand under his chin as he stands up.

She says something to him telepathically, and he grins wildly, nodding.

"Thank you, Mizara." He smiles, stepping back.

Next is Misty and Brock.

"It is very nice to meet you all!" The both bow.

And a pleasure for us, as well. Miz says in all our minds.

And finally, Ash.

"Hi! My name is Ash, and i have someone i would like you to meet!" He releases Arnarra, who immediately bows.

What an honor to meet you, Mizara. My name is Arnarra, and i hope to become your friend and student. Arnarra bows, head almost touching the ground, when Mizara answers.

The honor is all mine, dear. I can tell that you will soon surpass me in terms of psychic ability. Arnarra quickly stands up, face beaming.

Mizara pulls her in for a quick hug, and then turns to me.

May i meet Belle and Bane?

I'm not sure how she knows their names, then i remember that she is currently reading my mind, and she giggles.

I release the twins, and they automatically bow as well.

Mizara sighs, then tells them both to rise.

They converse for a minute or two, before Miz turns to me, smiling.

These pokemon are determined and strong. Are you allowing me train them as my own? She asks, and i nod.

"Please. You know more about this than i do." Giggling, Mizara takes Arnarra and the twins for a short walk away.

"Anyways! This is Spexure and Daphne-" both pokemon wave/shake their tails at their name "- or Spex and Daph, for short."

Ash runs up, hugging Spex.

"You remind me of my mom's Houndour!" He gasps, and Hilary laughs.

"That's because Spex is a Houndoom, the evolved form of Houndor. And Daphne here is a Breloom." She pats Daph's hat thing, and she twirls happily.

"Oh! Idea!" Hilary releases a groggy looking Jojo.

"Daphne, you like to dance, right?" Instead of answering, the Breloom jumps into a short one-person waltz.

"Would you like to teach Jojo here? She LOVES dancing!" As soon as the her name comes out, her ears perk up and away she twirls, the Breloom close behind her.

We all laugh as we start to make our way to the gym.

Mizara and her group float/glide close behind us, and Daph and Jojo disappear between buildings to reappear at the next alley-way.

... and remember, don't think of your abilities as a weapon to be wielded. Think of them as... an extension... of who YOU are. Like an extra arm, tail, wing.

I hear Mizara's voice faintly.

"So, Serena. What pokemon are you thinking of using for the battles?" Ash asks.

"Ace, i think." I nod, but Ash looks at me confused.

"You do know what the battle structure is for Cerulean Gym, don't you?" Misty asks.

"Hm? One on one?"

"No, Serena. It's a triple battle. Three versus three." Ash says.

"What? Oh... Okay. Thats fine. I'll use the twins, and Alto. Between Sing and Hypnosis, i should be able to put them all to sleep, and finish with Dream Eater and Nightmare." I strategically think.

Ash nods.

"I think i'll just use Pikachu, leave Arnarra out for now." He explains, a grunt coming from Arnarra's direction.

"Brock?" I ask, but he diverts his gaze to the ground.

"I... uh... I'm not sure. Maybe... Onix?" He stutters, looking afraid.

"Whats the matter, Brock?" Bill asks, placing his hand on Brock's shoulder.

"It's just... Water types... and Rock types..." Bill stops hi, rubbing his shoulder.

"Do you trust your pokemon?" He asks the disheveled rock trainer.

"Hm? I mean... yes."

"Then you have nothing to worry about." He pats his back.

I get a small dose of Deja Vu, having heard that exact sentence before.

We finally get to the front of the gym, and we all huddle up.

"They can only battle one at a time, so who wants to go first?" Bill asks.

I raise my hand, and the push me to the door.

"Bane, Belle, and Alto, follow me!" I trudge through the door.

It's pitch black.

"What the?" I turn around, but can only see the silouhettes of my birds, as the door is blacked out as well.

"Are you kidding me..." What a time to have a power outage...

Then the spotlight came on.

Then the second, then the third.

"EVERYONE... PLEASE PUT YOUR HAAAAAANDS TOGETHER, FOR THE BEAUTIFUL, THE INSPIRATIONAL, SENSATIONAL SISTEEEEEEEEERS!"

A loud rumbling PA bursts over the whole gym.

All three spotlights swivel and turn, before coming to land on three different points of interest.

Daisy, Lily, and Violet, all of whom are in beautiful, sparkling dresses.

Daisy is wearing a purple dress, Violet yellow, and Lily blue.

They all wave at the crowd, smiling.

Then, the spotlights all fly to where i am standing, one by one.

"AND TODAY'S CHALLENGER, A FLYING TYPE SPECIALIST OUT OF THE FAR REGION OF SINNOH, TRAVELLING WITH CERULEANS VERY OWN MISTY, PLEAS WELCOME, SERENA FLORAAAAA!"

The crowd goes absolutely bezerk.

I shield my eyes, as the main pod lights are slowly whirring to life, and i see lots of glittering fish pokemon swimming underneath me and around me.

One by one, the sister make their way to the middle battle field, waving and smiling the whole time.

As they reach the middle platform, they all strike a cute pose, and there is a trumpet blared, with glitter falling everywhere.

Giggling to myself, i confidently walk forward, and see the camera men around me.

"You got this Serena!"

"Come on girl, you got this in the bag!"

"Can i get your number?"

I quickly look over, and see Bill, who had somehow managed to get into the grandstands around me, which i hadn't noticed before.

I flick my hand in front of me, and all three birds flock to their positions like clockwork, and the crowd goes nuts.

All three sisters flick a pokeballs to the stage, and i see two Goldeen, and a... little yellow duck, who seems to be... holding its head?

A ref comes out beside me.

"You go first, they will follow. Be safe, Serena!" She smiles as she darts to the middle of the stage.

She holds her fingers up, over the sound of the crowd.

"FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE...!"

My birds take off.


	19. Chapter 19 - Cerulean Gym Part Two!

CHAPTER 19: Cerulean Gym Part Two!

My birds take off.

"Belle, Bane, use Hypnosis! Alto, Sing!"

The twins flank around the Goldeen, who are near the sides of the field, and, while staying perfectly in sync, they both send a pink haze at the fish pokemon.

Alto sings a slow ballad towards the yellow duck pokemon, who clenches its head and moans.

"Duuuuuuck..."

"Psyduck, dodge!"

The Psyduck jumps into the water in the middle of the arena, swimming gracefully around underneath.

"Goldeen, Horn Attack!"

"You to, Goldeen!"

But both fish pokemon are fast asleep.

"Dream Eater, and Nightmare!"

Belle targets the nearest Goldeen, landing quickly beside it and sending harsh purple waves at the fish.

Bane flies to the opposite one, sinking his claw into the fish, and screeching loudly.

"Alto, get that duck!" Alto nods, diving forwards with incredible speed.

Alto is a little bit smaller than the opponent, but that doesnt stop him from diving right into the water, latching on with his claws, then flying back up, flinging the poor yellow pokemon into the air.

"PSSSsSsSsSYyYyYyY!" It wails, landing with a hard THUMP! and not getting back up.

"Psyduck is unable to battle, win for Serena!" The ref calls, pointing in my direction.

Violet humphs, returning the injured Psyduck and stalking off to the nearest healing machine.

"Goldeen, Ice Beam!"

I quickly turn back to the battle, to see that both Goldeen's had woken up, and Belle is thrown backwards into the water.

"Belle!"

"Goldeen, you use Ice Beam to!"

As Belle tries to lift her soaking feathers so she can take off again, she's hit dead on with another Ice Beam, sending her into the wall behind her, and knocking her out instantly.

"Noctowl One has been K.O'd, win for the Sisters!" The ref points to Lily and Dasiy, who are smiling.

"Bane, toss her! Alto, Round!"

Bane grabs the nearest Goldeen, and takes off for the roof.

He throws the fish, back into the ground, where it lands with a THUMP, and slowly floats back to her position.

As she gets back, Alto throws a round of loud noises at the fish, knocking it out and sending it flying.

"Lily's pokemon is now unable to battle, win for Challenger!"

"Goldeen, use Blizzard!" My eyes go wide as Daisy smiles.

All i can do is stand hopeless as Goldeen summons a wicked storm, throwing ice crystals every which way.

Suddenly, through the mist, i see a shape flying upwards.

I cover my face from the brightness of the snow in front of me, and make out Bane and Alto, flying up.

I also see the huge ice crystal flying towards them.

Bane sees it, and uses his last Gust to send Alto careening to the roof, as he gets pumelled by the large ice chunk.

"BANE!" I screech, as he falls like a rag doll into the water.

"Noctowl Two is now out of spirit! Win for the Sisters, making this one on one!"

The Blizzard subsides, and Alto flies to me, looking me in the eye.

"MEANIE." He growls, pointing at the Goldeen, who is floating, with a smug look on her face.

"Alto, Fury Attack!"

The bird flies like a bat out of hell, screaming as it latches onto the fish, and starts violently attacking it. Throwing it up, smashing it back down with his wings, Alto is NOT letting this poor pokemon go without a fight.

"Ice beam!"

The Goldeen suddenly fires a quick beam at Alto, and it catches him on the wing, freezing it into a huge block of ice.

He gives me a scared look, but i'm ready.

"WING ATTACK!" I screech, and he finally gets my idea.

Lifting the huge ice block up, he flips and slams it down on the fish, breaking it off and knocking her out.

"Daisy's pokemon is now unable to battle! That means victory goes to Serena Flora, from the Sinnoh region!"

The applause is deafening.

Smiling, i wave as i walk to the middle of the field, where all three sisters are waiting.

We shake hands, and they hand me a little bag of items.

"Badge, and a TM from all three of us. Ice beam." Violet smiles, hugging me.

Then, they escort me to a waiting room in the back so i can wait for the rest of the group.

I have barely sat down, when i hear the PA go off.

"CHALLENGING TODAY, A YOUNG BOY FROM KANTOS VERY OWN PALLET TOWN, ASH KETCHUM!"

Smiling, i walk over to the healing machine in the corner, and heal my team, then sitting down and watching Ash's battle.

Against the two Goldeen and the Psyduck, Pikachu has no problem doing it alone.

I lean back in my chair, as Misty walks in through a back door.

"Hey!" She hugs me tightly, Bill and Brock close behind her.

"How was I?" I ask, and they all laugh and nod.

"The look on those girls faces when Alto used the ice block? INCREDIBLE." Bill hoots.

"How are Bane and Belle?" Brock asks.

"Tired, but healed and safe. They fought well." Everyone nods, and we all sit down just in time to watch the last moments of Ash's battle.

"PIKACHU, THUDER BOLT! ARNARRA, TELEPORT!" I watch as the speedy little Abra flies out of harms way, as Pikachu sends a wicked bolt of lightning at the last standing pokemon, the Psyduck.

It hits him head on, and knocks him out.

As the ref calls the Victory, my phone starts ringing.

"Oh! I'll be right back!" I head out the back door, into a hallway, and answer.

"Hello?"

"Ser bear? THAT WAS AMAZING!" I hear a familiar voice on the other end.

"Gardenia?!" I almost shout in glee.

Being one of the children for an Elite 4 member, I spent a lot of time with the gym leaders and other delegates, and Gardenia is my age, so we became best friends quickly.

"You got it babe! Hows it going?!" She squeals on the other side.

"Good! Did you see my battle?"

"Did i see it? Of course i did! Didn't your dad tell you?" She asks confused.

"About what?" I ask, more confused.

"Me, Maylene, and Candice are in Kanto! We are training with our respected gym types, or Elite four type, in Candice and Maylenes case!"

"Oh my god! Where are you now?!" I ask, and i feel a slight tap on my shoulder.

I whip around, hugging her tightly.

"Hey! Haha!" She laughs, hugging me back.

"Gar, i am SO happy your here!" I squeal, and she holds me at arms length.

"Yep... defienitely still the pretty one." She smiles as i smack her arm.

"Shut UP you gorgeous beast." We hug again, and i lead her into the waiting room.

Ash and Hilary are both waiting inside, and Brocks on the screen.

"Wait, i thought Brock was joking? He doesnt have to challenge, he IS a gym leader?" I ask, confused, and they all laugh.

"He wanted to prove he could do it." We all laugh, and Hilary spots Gardenia.

"Garden!" She runs up, hugging the girl.

"Hey Hills! Hows it going?" They laugh. "May and Candy-Cane are in town, to!"

"May's here? Where?" Hilary gasps.

"With... Bruno, i think his name was?" Gar places her hand on her head, thinking.

"Bruno, as in... THE ELITE 4 BRUNO? Fighting type MASTER?" Ash gasps.

"Yep, thats him!" Gar smiles, ruffling his hair.

"Whoa..." He sighs in amazement.

"Wait, then why are you here? Cerulean is a Water type Gym?" Misty asks.

"I came a couple weeks ago, actually. I just finished my training, so i have to wait for the other girls to finish so we can leave together."

"And how long will that take, do you think?" I ask.

"A week, maybe more." She smiles.

"THE VICTOR IS BROCK, GYM LEADER OF PEWTER CITY!" The PA screams.

He walks into the room, a huge grin on his face.

"I did it guys!" He throws an arm into the air, laughing.

We all clap and congratulate him, when Bill has an awesome idea.

"Who's hungry?"

We all end up at his place again, as him, Brock, and even Gardenia help with the food.

"I love cooking!" She squeals, flying across the room with a hot pot of water.

We all laugh, and joke around for a bit, then i decide to go outside. I grab Beatrice's pokeball.

I get out, and see that all four of my birds are sleeping in a nearby tree, all huddled together.

Smiling, i quietly release the Combee.

"Bzzz?" It asks, looking at me.

"Hi there, Beatrice. My name is Serena, and i am your new trainer." I smile, and she giggles happily back.

Then she looks around, and starts to pout.

"Bzz?" She asks, but i cant understand her.

She wants to know where Bill is.

Arnarra appears beside me.

"Thanks hun." I rub her head, and she teleports away again.

"Bill is still here, i'm just going to train you, and make you very strong!" I flex my muscles, making the little yellow bee pokemon laugh.

I see Alto wake up, and he flutters down to my shoulder.

"Hmm..." He purrs, rubbing against my neck.

"Hey, sweetheart. This is Beatrice, our newest member." I point, and Alto makes a happy chirp at the pokemon, and she smiles warmly at him.

"FOODS READY!" I hear Gardenia's voice through the window.

"Will you watch her?" I ask Alto, and he nods, lightly hopping to the ground, and he starts talking to the baby bee pokemon.

She happily buzzes off, with Alto beside her.

Smiling, i head into Bill's house again, and smell the food.

It's baked macaroni and cheddar cheese, with tomatos and parmesan, something Gardenia used to make when we were younger.

We all dig in.

"So, Gar! Whats the plan for you?" I ask.

"Hang out around the area, maybe challenge a gym or two. Havent decided." She shrugs.

"Have you thought of... oh, i dont know... coming with us?" Hilary asks, and Gardenia's jaw drops.

"Would you guys let me?" She asks, and everyone nods.

"Oh My GOSH YOU GUYS!" She runs over to where me and Hilary are seated, hugging us both.

"Now, i have some news as well." Brock stands up.

"My family has requested i return home for a while, get caught up on my gym battles, and i am inclined to agree with them." Brock starts, but Ash stops him.

"Your leaving? When?"

"Tonight, i need to head back so im there for tomorrow night. It wont be for lon-"

"I DONT WANT YOU TO LEAVE." For some reason, Ash is in tears, sobbing and hugging the older trainer.

He leans in and hugs Ash back.

"How long will you be gone?" I ask.

"Less than a week." He says, and Ash steps back, wiping the tears from his face.

"I want to come." He declares.

"Ash, you cant. It'll be so boring, you would-"

"As a gym trainer." Ash finishes.

"What?" Is heard from around the table.

"Ash, it's a rock type gym, you-"

"I'll catch one." He stomps his foot, looking up defiantly.

"I mean, i dont see why not..."

"Me too!" Misty jumps up.

"Misty, you cant even CATCH a rock type, remember?"

"Violet has a Relicanth i could use! Rock and Water type!" She says excitedly.

"Well, i mean..."

"YAY!" Both younger kids high five, and run out of the room.

"We are going to pack!" Ash shouts as they fly out the doors.

Brockj quickly follows them.

Laughing, the rest of us sit closer together.

"That'll be great practice for them." Gardenia says, mouth full of food.

"And it gives them some time just to focus on training." I agree.

"Well, now we have a lot of free time for the next week or so, as we cant really move on without the kids or Brock." Hilary says to no one in particular.

"Well... why not hangout around here? I have four bedrooms, and only one of which is being used. I would love the company." Bill shrugs.

"That would be awesome! Thanks Bill!" Gardenia hugs him, and his face goes red.

"Oh... n-not a problem..." He shuffles off, muttering something about making the beds.

"Well isnt he just a cutie!?" She leans back in her chair.

"Hands off, Gar. Ser already claimed him." Hilary laughs, and Gardenia turns to me.

"Oh? Does she have a little... oh, i dont know... CRUSH on him?" She laughs maniacally as she darts over and tickles me.

"SHUT UP!" I squeal, then push her back and head out of the room.

I see Bill enter a room upstairs, and quickly follow him.

As i enter, i see that its a small room, but one of the wall's is two large windows, and one is open, sending a nice salty breeze throughout the room.

Bill is putting sheets on the bed, and he turns around as i enter.

"Hey." I smile.

"Hey." He smiles back.

"Sorry about Gardenia, she's very... eccentric." I laugh, grabbing the other side of the sheet and helping him put it on.

"No offence, but how does she... show that much... skin?" He asks, looking at me honestly.

Gardenia is wildly popular for her fashion sense, as her Gym Leader's outfit is quite revealing.

Black sports bra, with a small green poncho thrown on top, showing her midriff and a pair of SUPER short shorts, showing EVERYTHING else.

"She's a grass type gym leader, she needs all the sun she can get." We both laugh.

The sheet finally on, we both collapse onto the bed.

He kisses my forehead.

"Any big plans for the next little while?" He asks quietly.

"I was thinking of dedicating this time to Beatrice, getting her closer to my team in terms of strength." I say, and he kisses my forehead again.

"What a sweetheart, thank you."

I grab him suddenly, pulling him close, and kissing him.

I'm not sure how long we were there, kissing, but it felt too short, when there was a knock on the door.

Scrambling to get off the bed, i open the door.

"Hey! Me and Gardenia are going back to the Center to grab our stuff! You want me to grab yours to?" Hilary asks, and i nod.

"Take Bane and Belle, they can fly you there and back." I smile, and she laughs.

"You know, you cant be the pretty one AND the smart one." She ruffles my ponytail, then heads out.

I lay back down on the bed.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"4pm." He answers, and i sigh.

"BUT IM SOOO TIRED." I moan, covering my face with his shirt.

"Take a quick nap! I'll leave the window open and show your pokemon where it is, then you can just sleep." He kisses me gently, then runs and grabs some pillows and a blanket.

I smile as he makes the bed for me, then hug him as he heads out.

"Thank you..." I murmur, kissing him, then he leaves, shutting the door.

I roll over, tangled in the blanket, and see Alto and Beatrice, frolicking and skipping throughout the field behind Bill's house. The ocean is over in the distance.

I fall asleep to the noises of my pokemon as they happily watch the waves.


	20. Chapter 20 - Back and Forth Part One!

CHAPTER 20: Back and Forth Part One!

ASH, MISTY, AND BROCK

"So, Ash! This is where you will be!" Brock points to an opening in the maze wall, where there is a small battle field.

"Here is your healing machine, your chair, and your supplies, like potions and what not." He points at each point of interest, then pats him on the back.

"I'm going to let you guys get settled in." He smiles, gesturing for Misty to follow.

"Whoa..." Ash walks around the field, looking up through the glass roof of the gym.

He releases his pokemon to take a look around.

"Pikachu, Arnarra, and Tia! Come check out our new home!"

Ash caught a female Rhyhorn, named Tia, at Mt. Moon, where a small herd of them had been resting.

All three pokemon come out, walking around and sniffing the ground with interest.

"Now, Tia. You are the only one i can use in battles here, as i can only use rock types. Are you up for the challenge?"

The giant rhino pokemon nods, snuffling happily.

"Great! Then lets get situated!"

"Misty, welcome to your home away from home!" Brock leads her into her area, and it's identical to Ash's, but it has a little pond off to the side.

"Is that for me?" Misty asks, skipping over to the pond, and letting her pokemon out to swim.

Misty had fished herself up a Corsola on Route 24 when her sister said she couldn't take Relicanth, so even though they weren't generally known to occupy that area, she was persistent, and finally came up with one.

"It's not to be use for battles, but i thought that your pokemon might enjoy having their own little pool to swim around in." Brock smiles, and Misty hugs him.

"Thank you so much, Brock. I promise to make you proud." Misty smiles up at the older trainer, who ruffles her hair.

"I know you will! Now, i've gotta go open the doors. Are you ready?" He asks, and Misty puts her backpack in the corner of the room.

"Bring it." She smiles wickedly.

"They're going to do fine!" Brocks little sister is sitting in his chair as he paces around the Gym Leaders platform.

"I know, I know. But they're just kids! IS this to much for them?" He asks.

"Judging by the fact that the Gym had around thirty trainers waiting outside this morning, and only two of them have made it to you in the last two hours since you opened, i would have to assume that they are doing just fine. They know to only use their rock types." She pats his back, then runs off to the living quarters.

Sighing, Brock takes a seat.

He watches the fights going on in the maze via a screen beside him, and realizes that she was right.

"They ARE doing great..." He mumbles.

"Tia, use Smack Down!"

The large rock pokemon summons a boulder out of the ground, and sends it flying at the opponents Metapod, crushing it and knocking it out instantly.

"Yeah! Good job, and please try again!" Ash waves at the crestfallen trainer, who's face brightens as ash hands him some potions.

"Keep on training, and i promise you that soon you will be able to beat me!" Ash shakes the kids hand, then returns to his spot.

"Next!"

"Corsola, use Bubble Beam, then Ancient Power!"

The small pink coral pokemon sends a quick stream of bubbles at the opponents Pidgeotto, then summons a hail storm of large rocks to crush it.

"Dodge, Gary!" The Pidgeotto gets hit straight on with the rocks, though, and misses the bubbles.

"Return!" The trainer returns his injured Pidgeotto.

He goes to hand some money to Misty, but she shakes her head.

"Please, you worked so hard. Keep the money." She smiles at the boy, who sends a crooked grin back.

"I'll be back! You'll see!" He runs off laughing as Misty waves.

"I look forward to it! See you soon!" Misty laughs as she waves.

HILARY, GARDENIA, AND SERENA

"Beatrice, use Bug Bite!"

The little yellow bee pokemon takes off, and sinks it's tiny little teeth into the Pidgey, who squawks, and tries to strike back.

"Keep it up, Bea!" She bites harder, and the Pidgey goes limp.

"Yah! Good job girl!" I hug her as she flies up to me, and she hands me a small jar of honey with her wing.

"Another one? Really?" I laugh as i stack it on the pile of others.

For some reason, after almost EVERY battle, Beatrice shows up with another small jar of honey. Bill says it's because of her Ability, Honey Gather.

Gardenia runs towards us, empty boxes in hand.

"We got some... oh wow, thats a lot." I laugh as she shovels all the honey into the boxes, to store in the house.

Combee honey will literally NEVER expire, so it's not like we have reason to keep it.

Gardenia, Bill, Hilary, and Bill's sisters, who showed up this morning to visit, are making as much goodies as they can with the honey.

Scones, Cheese cakes, and more are being pumped out, and as they come out, Hilary runs them to town with Belle and Bane, to be given to the orphanage, Gym, and anywhere else that could use them.

"Alrighty Bea, lets keep it moving!" She giggles as she spots her next victim, a Rattata.

"SERENA!" I hear a little voice behind me, and turn to see April, one of Bill's little sister running up behind me.

"Hey sweetheart!" I catch her into a hug, laughing.

"Break time!" She smiles.

"Already?" I joke, and she pushes me back.

"Go, its my turn to train Beatrice!" She laughs, as she loads my arms up with the leftover honey, and sends me on my way.

The entire house smells phenomenal, like Christmas but better, but all i can hear are moans as i walk in carrying honey.

Laughing, i place them with all the others, on the main table.

"Maybe we should stop training Beatrice?" Bill suggests, carrying a hot tray of buns past me.

I snatch one, and laugh as he sneers at me.

"As soon as she evolves, her Ability will change!" I shout after him, still giggling.

"Hilary, need a break?" I walk over to her, but she shakes her head.

"I'm having so much fun, Ser!" She laughs as she grabs a cheese cake out of the fridge.

"Alrighty!" I walk over to Bill's other sister, Meghan.

"Meg? Need a break?" She shakes her head.

"I dont want break, i can taste!" Meghan is only three, so shes having the time of her life. They set her job as 'taste tester' and gave her a couple little honey buns.

"Okay!" I kiss her forehead as i leave, and Gardenia struts back in.

"Alrighty guys, hows it going in here?"

"About the same as the last hundred times you've asked that SAME question!" Bill laughs as he comes around us, empty tray's in his hands.

"These are REALLY good!" I finally take a bite of my bun, and it is so soft, it practically melts in my mouth.

"Mom's recipe." Bill laughs as he walks by again, kissing Meghan on the forehead.

"Gar! Need a break?" I ask, and she shakes her head.

"A break? This is the most fun I've had in MONTHS!" She laughs, grabbing another box of buns and other baked goods, and heading outside.

I grab the second box, and follow her out.

"Then i'm helping you for now!" I say, carefully mounting Bane, as her and Belle take off.

"I wont stop you!" She calls over the wind.

It doesn't take long, and soon we land in front of the orphanage.

"Want to come in?" Gardenia asks, and i nod, following her in.

"Garden's back!" I hear a soft voice, and then i hear many pairs of little footsteps.

We walk into the dining area, and Gardenia starts organizing the treats and baked goods on the table, and one by one, each kid comes up and takes two items. Not one, not three, but two items, and each kid sticks to this rule.

One kid grabs three plates, and loads them right up, after all the other kids have left.

"How are Melody and Jakob?" Gardenia asks, helping the kid carry the plates upstairs, as i follow behind.

"Oh, still hungry! But they want to thank you guys! Oh, i've got to run this to Meredith, i'll be right back!" He takes off down a hallway.

"Who are those people?" I ask, and Gardenia explains.

"Well, from what i've gathered, Melody and Jakob are twins, but they are both really sick right now., so they cant get out of bed. And Meredith is the house-keeper, she cleans up after all the kids. A nice elderly woman, reminds me of Nana." Nana is Gar's grandma, back in Sinnoh.

Before i can reply, the kid is back, and we keep on, until we reach a large blue door.

"Try not to stare." The kid whispers, then open's the door.

In the room, there are two beds, side by side, and each bed contains a child, a boy and a girl. The kids are identical, both with platinum blonde hair and piercing green eyes, they both sit up as we enter.

Both kids are hooked up with breathing machines, and look bone tired.

"More? Oh my gosh!" The girl sighs, almost in relief, and the boy smiles tiredly.

"Here we go guys! Fresh from the oven, just for you!" Gardenia smiles wildly, presenting each kid with a plate of goodies.

"Thank you so much! This is amazing." The girl leans forward, hugging Gardenia, and the boy grabs her hand and squeezes it lightly.

"Your welcome sweetheart, but don't thank me! It's her Combee making all this honey for us!" She grabs my hand and pulls me forward.

"Oh! Um... hi!" I smile, and get pulled into a hug as well.

"Sorry about my brother, he cant speak, so i talk enough for the both of us." She smiles, shoving a bun into her mouth.

The boy lightly smacks her arm, but starts laughing, a quiet breathy noise.

"Whats the matter?" I ask, but Gardenia squeezes my arm.

"No, it's okay." The girl smiles at Gardenia.

"We got into an accident on our dad's Pidgeot, and we ended up crashing from the sky. Dad and Mom didn't make it, but me and Jakob did. That's why he can talk, and i cant use my legs." She smiles at me, and i look down, ashamed to have asked.

"Well, anyways! We have some more coming soon! How does Honey Bread Pudding sound?" Gardinea laughs at the awed expression of the two kids.

The boy uses some quick hand gestures, that i understand instantly.

Sign language!

I wave, and quickly sign a sentence.

You know SL?

Beaming back at me, he signs as well.

Yes! I learned the basics after...

He seems to be having trouble with the sign, so i give it to him. Accident.

He nods, smiling.

"You can understand him to?" The girl chirps, and i nod.

"I have a deaf cousin, i learned when i was little." I smile, and the girl claps.

"Yay! Someone else to talk to!" She hugs me again, and i laugh.

"Alrighty, we gotta go, but we will be back soon, i promise!" Gardenia pulls me out, but i sign a quick response to the kid.

I'll be back soon.

He signs quickly.

Promise?

Promise.

"What was THAT about?" Gar whispers as we left.

"What?" I ask.

"That kid isnt deaf?" She points out, and i laugh.

"Neither am I! Sign language is a culture mostly forgotten thanks to psychic types, being able to read minds and whatnot." I answer, and she nods.

"Fair enough, now lets go get some more food!"

ASH, MISTY, AND BROCK

"Okay guys! How'd your first day go?" Brock hands both kids a plate, and they start dishing up their dinner.

"Good! Tia is doing so well, we only lost a couple battles!" Ash beams through a mouthful of rice.

"Good for me, too! Corsola is so strong! We lost a lot, but thats part of the learning!" Misty smiles through her chicken.

"I'm really proud of you guys, ya know?" Brock says before eating, and the kids stop.

"You are?" Ash asks.

"Why?" Misty asks as well.

"Well, yeah! You guys are doing amazing! Have you guys ever thought of Gym Leading?" Brock asks.

"Well, technically i AM a gym leader, just not old enough to take on the rightful title yet. Have to be fifteen." Misty sighs.

"I would love to be a Gym Leader, but i don't think that, with all the amazing pokemon in the world, i could chain myself to a single type." Ash explains, and Brock nods.

"Fair enough! It's not an easy job, you know. Having only one type, i mean. If someone picks a Bulbasaur or Squirtle as their starter, i'm practically screwed." He laughs, as the kids finish their first plate.

"Well, I have to go call my mom. I'll be back!" Ash darts off, to the video phone in the room he's staying in.

He dials his mom, and waits.

"Hello?" Delia's face lights up the screen, and she smiles as she sees her son.

"Hey baby! Hows it going?" She leans back, inspecting his face for cuts or bruises, as any mom would.

"Good! Guess what?" He asks, thrumming his feet excitedly.

"What, babe?" She laughs as his excitement builds.

"I'm a gym trainer! Or at least, for a little while!" He spews, and Delia claps in excitement.

"That amazing, Ash! I'm so proud of you! In what city?"

"Pewter! I caught a Rhyhorn, and her name is Tia!" He explains.

"Thats so cool, Ash! Maybe i'll come visit, if i get any time off soon!"

"Oh, please mom! I would love to see you!" He laughs as his moms Mr. Mime walks behind her.

When he sees Ash on the screen, he quickly waddle's over.

"Mime!" He says happily at the screen, waving at Ash.

"Hey Mime! How's it going?" Mr. Mime pretends to shrug and sighs, then laughs it off.

After talking for a while longer, Ash finally hangs up, ready for bed.

He goes to get up, but notices Brock in the doorway.

"Oh! Hey, Brock!" He smiles, and Brock sits on the bed.

"How are you feeling, Ash?" He asks.

"Good! Why?"

"No reason, just checking. Your first day gym training was a huge success, so i wanted to make sure you weren't over exerting yourself. I'll leave you to go to bed." He ruffles Ash's hair, then walks out again.

Ash quickly hops into bed, falling asleep quickly.

HILARY, GARDENIA, AND SERENA

"Well, thats all done for the day!" We put the last batch of Honey buns into the oven, then sit down.

Meghan and April are already in bed.

"I'm ready to sleep right here!" I moan, and they all laugh.

"I'll help you up." Bill grabs my arm gently, and lifts me up.

We shuffle our way to my bedroom, and collapse on the bed.

He goes to get up, but i grab him and pull him back down.

"Can't you sleep in here tonight?" I moan quietly, and he laughs.

"Okay, let me go grab some P.J's." He disappears, and i hear him saying goodnight to Hilary and Gardenia, who are in the middle of a card game, then he reappears in shorts and a tank top.

I scooch over under the covers, and he hops in beside me.

I curl up onto his chest, as he strokes my hair.

"Are we... official?" He asks quietly.

"I mean, im okay with it if you are, but i am leaving soon." I sigh.

Sighing, he kisses my forehead.

"Then for now, we will have to resort to sleeping in the same bed, but not being a couple."

"Oh, how SCANDALOUS!" I laugh quietly, and he giggles to.

I fall asleep in his arms, into the most peaceful sleep i've ever had.


	21. Chapter 21 - Back and Forth Part Two!

CHAPTER 21: Back and Forth Part Two!

HILARY, GARDENIA, AND SERENA

"Whats the plan for today, hun?"

Gardenia is slowly sipping her coffee, as we lounge on the back deck of Bill's house.

We are watching the sun rise, watching as the sky turns from navy, to orange, to pink, to red, then finally to blue.

"Not sure, i was thinking of training to be honest, but i also want to adventure a little before i have to leave." She sighs, sipping her drink.

Pulling my blanket a bit higher up, i lean forward.

"I have a cool hangout i could show you..." I say, laughing as her eyes flick to me.

"Cool hangout, you say?" She scooches forward a little.

"Yeah, where i found the twins, actually." As if on cue, the Noctowl fly into our line of sight, playing and twirling around mid air with each other.

"That would be so cool! How far is it?"

"I'm not sure how far it is by flight, I'll ask Bill." I stand up, heading inside, to find Bill already in the kitchen.

"Hey babe! I'm just making breakfast!" He smiles as i walk up, and kiss him gently.

"What a sweetheart! Actually, i have a question for you!"

"Oh?" He puts his spatula down, and continues shaking the eggs as they cook.

"How far is Pewter City from here, by flight?"

"Maybe an hour, two? It's just getting around Mt. Moon, which honestly isn't very hard to do." He smiles, and i kiss him again.

"Thanks, hun." I walk back out to Gardenia, who is now laying on the grass, enjoying the sun in her P.J's.

"We could be there by lunch time." I say, startling her as i lay beside her.

"Well, i'm down for some adventure." She smiles, as we hear Bill call from in the house.

"BREAKFAST!"

We rush in, and Hilary is already mowing down.

"HEY! NOT FAIR!" Gardenia practically pushes Hill's to the side, trying to get some food.

I walk behind the counter, grabbing some tupperware containers and loading them with eggs, toast, hash browns, and more.

"Hm? Where are you going?" Hilary asks.

"I made breakfast plans with Melody and Jakob, told them i'd bring them some. I'll be back soon, then we'll go Gar!"

I grab the containers, then whisk out the door.

ASH, MISTY, AND BROCK

"So, day four! How is everyone feeling?" Brock asks, toast hanging from his mouth.

"Good! Tia is getting strong, and so is Arnarra!" Ash smiles.

"Your not using her for fights, are you?" Brock asks seriously.

"Oh, no! Arnarra runs potions and whatnot back and forth with her Teleport. It's strengthening her mind every day." He smiles, and Brock relaxes.

"And you, Misty?"

"Corsola is doing superb! She just learned Spike Cannon!" Misty laughs as one of Brock's sisters drops ketchup into her lap.

"Sharon!" Brock hands the little girl a napkin, and she giggles as she runs off to clean up.

Sighing, Brock turns to his food again.

"Well, i'm glad to hear it guys! Just a couple more days, then we can meet back up with Serena and the gang."

"I'm so excited to see everyone again!" Misty gasps.

"We saw them like five days ago." Ash laughs, but Misty shoots him a look.

"So? I miss them!"

"Alright, no fighting! Anyways, it's time to open the gym for the day." Both younger kids leg it to their respective battle fields in the maze, as Brock laughs and unlocks the front door.

HILARY, GARDENIA, AND SERENA

"Hey guys!" I wave as i quietly walk in.

You brought food! Jakob signs.

Of course, i told you that i would! I put the containers down to reply.

I pass out bowls, and let them eat as much as they want.

"How are you today, Melody?" I ask.

"Good... very... good..." She says through mouth fulls.

I turn to Jakob, signing.

How are you feeling today?

Good

But his face seems down cast for some reason.

Whats up J?

He shakes his head, tears now rolling down his face.

I turn to Melody, but she's already explaining.

"It's Pokemon day at the orphanage."

"Whats Pokemon day?"

"Where all the kids get two pokeballs, and get to go play carefully around Nugget Bridge, trying to catch a pokemon."

"Why is that upsetting?"

"Cause me and him aren't allowed to go." Tears well up in her eyes as she finishes.

"Why not?"

"Because i cant walk, and Jakob cant hear anymore." She quietly sobs, along with Jakob.

"Thats stupid." But i'm already up, heading downstairs.

I walk down the stairs, and right into the office, where an older lady is sitting.

"You the caretaker here?" I growl.

"Yes? Whats the matter?"

I slam my hands on the desk, startling the lady.

"You mean to tell me that those two BEAUTIFUL children upstairs are being left out due to disabilities? Really?"

"Oh, goodness. We cant afford to take them, ma'am."

"What?"

"We cant afford the equipment we need to have for them, therefor, they are left behind. Theres really nothing i ca-"

I reach across the desk, and grab her by the shirt, pulling her close.

"If you wont take them, i will." I growl, as she whimpers and tries to get away.

"I'm sorry ma'am but you cant-"

"Those kids mean the world to me, they are the sweetest kids ive ever met. If you cant take them, I WILL."

"Well, we cant take them, but neither can you, miss. With all due respect, you don't have a criminal record check, or-"

"But i do!" I whip around, to see Gardenia in the door way.

"Um, well, unless you have-"

"Here!" She gleefully skips over, handing her her Gym Leader License.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Miss Gardenia."

"Thats okay, but me and my overly angry friend here will be taking responsibility for Melody and Jakob for today."

"Of course! Please, have a great day!"

Gar pulls me out by the arm, dragging me up stairs.

"I'm sorry, i just got so-"

"It's fine, Ser. I would have done the same thing, in your position."

She smiles as she throws open the door.

"Who's ready to go catch some pokemon?!"

Melody starts clapping and crying in happiness, but Jakob looks confused, so i translate for him;

We are taking you and Melody out to catch a pokemon.

His eyes go bright, as he also claps and cries.

"Theres only one problem." Melody says suddenly.

"Oh? Whats that?" Gardenia asks.

"I cant really walk." She sniffles, but i stop her.

"Actually, i have an idea! Gar, stay here, i'll be right back!"

Without waiting for an answer, i quickly take off, and turn to the gym.

Lily, Daisy, and Violet are all out front, drinking coffee and chatting as the sun gets warmer.

"Hey!" They all turn as i run up.

"Hey Serena!" Violet laughs, waving.

"I have a question!"

"Okay? What can we do for you?" Daisy asks, crossing her arms.

"I need a wheelchair."

"IS MISTY OKAY?!" All three sisters jump up.

"It's not for her! Its for a kid in the orphanage, and i only need it for today."

"For Melody?" Lily asks, and i take a step back.

"You know-"

"We donate food and proceeds from our shows to the orphanage to keep it running. We know about Melody and Jakob." Violet says quietly, as Daisy walks inside.

"Melody and Jakob used to come watch our shows when they were younger, and we visit thenm twice a week." Lily explains, as Daisy walks back out with a folded wheelchair.

"We always keep one around, but Melody can have this one." She hands it to me, smiling.

"Thank you girls, so much. It's Pokemon day, and they werent allowed to go, because of their disabilities"

All three girls hug me.

"You are an amazing person, Serena. Please stay that way." Lily waves me off.

I run back to the orphanage, to see Melody, Jakob, and Gardenia sitting on a bench outside.

"Is that a wheelchair?" Melody gasps in excitement as unfold the chair.

"Uh, heck yeah it is! Now, lets go on an adventure!" Gardenia speeds away, taking the girl in the chair with her, as i catch Jakob up as we walk.

Where are we going? He signs.

Route 24, past Nugget Bridge. I answer.

As we get to the bridge, we see all of the orphanage children running around on this side of the bridge.

They turn and stare as we waltz right past, onto Route 24, grinning.

"You cant take them over-" A caretaker starts, but Melody interrupts her.

"Miss Gardenia is a GYM LEADER, Michelle. She is allowed to take me wherever she wants!" With that, she humphs, and we take off across the bridge, laughing.

We finally make it over, and i hand each kid two greatballs.

"Just remember, you have to be nice to the pokemon, and they will be nice to you." Gar says to Melody, and i translate to Jakob.

Both kids nod, determined looks on their faces.

I go off with Jakob while Gardenia goes off with Melody.

GARDENIA & MELODY

"So, what kind of pokemon were you thinking of catching?" Gardenia asks, as Melody quietly searches the bushes around them.

"I'm not quite sure, but i hope it's cute!" She wheels herself a little faster, having spotted something.

Gardenia pushes her to the bush, and Melody reaches in, and pulls out... a little yellow and brown seed pokemon.

"Sunkern!" It cooes, kissing Melody's hand.

"Hi there!" She smiles widely, as the Sunkern giggles.

"What kind of pokemon is that?" Gardenia whispers, taking her Pokedex out.

"Sunkern, eh? What a cutie..."

"Can i keep her?" Melody asks suddenly, snapping Gardenia out of her train of thought.

"I mean, don't ask me!" She says laughing.

Melody leans in on the small pokemon.

"Miss Sunkern, would you like to come with me?" She asks the young seed seriously.

The pokemon makes a thinking face, and wobbles in a circle a little, before exploding in a happy daze as she laughs and nods.

"Yay! I'm going to catch you now, okay?" The pokemon nods again, and Melody gently taps the greatball to the pokemons head, enveloping it in a bright red flash.

SERENA & JAKOB

Any idea what kind of pokemon you would like? I ask, Jakob following beside me.

I'm not sure, but i hope its a strong one! He smiles, laughing breathlessly.

I lightly pat his back and laugh as we continue on.

We walk into the underbrush, and Jakob suddenly goes stock-still.

What the matter? I sign, and he shakes his head, pointing.

He points at a clearing, not far ahead, and in the clearing...

An Abra.

Smiling, i tap his shoulder, and he goes forward.

The Abra see's us, but doesnt Teleport away, which is good.

I stay back as Jakob slowly approaches.

The Abra starts to get closer as well, and i can guess whats happening.

Abra and Jakob are having a conversation telepathically.

I sit down, and wait for a while.

The whole ordeal lasts about twenty minutes, with Jakob hugging the Abra and capturing it in a greatball, then releasing it right after it's caught.

They both stride up to me, huge grins on their faces.

Serena, meet Terrence. Jakob introduces me.

Hello, Serena. Nice to meet pokemon bows low, before shaking my hand.

"It's nice to meet you to, Terrence." Smiling, i shake his hand back.

He can talk to me. Jakob signs quickly.

P-s-y-c-h-i-c type, they speak with their mind. I reply, spelling Psychic as i dont know the sign for it.

After talking/signing for a little bit, we start to head back, when Jakob gestures to me.

Whats up? I ask.

Do you want the other poke ball back? He signs, but i shake my head.

No, keep it. Maybe try to catch another later? His eyes go wide, and i hug him as i laugh.

"There they are!" I hear Melody's voice as they trample over, wheelchair squeaking.

"Hey girls! How'd it go?" I lean down and hug Melody, who's smiling uncontrollably.

"Meet Flower!" She presents a little seed pokemon.

"And what kind of pokemon is Flower?" Gardenia quizzes the girl, who in turn sits up straight and clears her throat.

"Flower is a Sunkern. Her ability is Chloro... Chloro..." She mumbles off, trying to remember, and Gardenia whispers something in her ear.

"Chlorophyll! Her ability is Chlorophyll!" She smiles, and i clap.

"Good job!" Jakob steps up, revealing his Abra.

"This is Terrence, he is an Abra, his ability is Magic Guard." I translate for him.

"I am so proud of you!" Melody says to Jakob, who nods.

We did it. He signs, and she nods.

We take them both back to the orphanage, where all the other kids are just returning.

Everyone has Rattata, Spearow, and i even spot a round pink pokemon, singing to a girl.

They all turn as we walk in, gasping at the different pokemon.

Melody and Jakob keep their chins high as we strut them all they way back to their room.

I gently place Melody on the bed, and put the wheelchair beside her.

"This is for you now, use is when you need to." I say, and tears well up in her eyes.

"And, if anyone tries to take it away, call me." Gardenia hands both kids a small phone, and they gasp.

"Serena's number is in there to, so never be afraid to give us a call, even if you want to chat!" I translate for Jakob, and both kids sniffle quietly, nodding.

"Now, we have to go, but we promise to come visit before we leave town." Again, both kids nod, and we hug them before leaving.

"Where did you get those phones?" I ask as we leave, and she laughs.

"Bought them on the way over, got them set up on my plan so they wont have to pay themselves."

"You are literally the sweetest person on this planet, you know that?"

"Yeah, i figured. Now, lets go see this hangout of yours!"

And with that, i release the twins, we hop on, and take off.

ASH, MISTY, AND BROCK

"Corsola, Spike Cannon!"

The pink coral pokemon sends a sheet of pink spikes at the opponent, a Butterfree.

They slam into the butterfly pokemon, sending her flying back into the pool.

She takes flights again, spluttering angrily.

"Fiona, use Sleep Powder!"

Fiona sends a light mist of green powder at Corsola.

"Bubblebeam, then Ancient Power!"

Corsola sends a quick stream of condensed bubbles at the wave of powder, disrupting it and causing it to miss, then sends an array of large rocks flying at the bug.

They hit head on, sending her into the far wall, unconcsious.

"Good battle! Fiona is REALLY strong." Misty shakes the girls hand, and she smiles.

"Thank you, Misty. Corsola is doing amazing as well."

"Thank you. Will i see you again tomorrow, Gwen?"

"You betcha. See you later!" Gwen waves as she walks off.

"I swear, that girl only comes in to talk to you." Brock says form behind Misty, startling her.

"Huh? What?" Misty whips around, almost tripping on Corsola in the process.

"This is the third day shes come in, and i know your throwing those battles, but she still loses, every time." Brock laughs.

"I know, but she's nice company. I try to lose, i really do!" Misty laughs.

"Well, it's lunch time! Timothy is here to take over for you!" Timothy walks out form behind Brock, hugging Misty.

"Hey Mist! Have a good lunch!" He waves as they walk off.

"So, anything interesting today?" Brock asks as they traverse the maze.

"Not really, just the same old win four lose one." Misty laughs, as they finally make it to the main area, then the kitchen.

Ash is already halfway done his first plate of food, a burger and fries.

"Hfxjsey akaMsifshtn!" He says, and Misty turns her head.

"Ew." She laughs as Ash quickly swallows and repeats himself.

"Hey Misty, hows it going?" He asks, and she laughs.

"Good, ready to eat!"

They all laugh, and sit to eat.


	22. Chapter 22 - An Ocean of Memories

CHAPTER 22: An Ocean of Memories...

"Are we almost there?" I hear Gardenia's voice beside me as we fly through the air above Mt. Moon.

"Almost!" I answer, pointing to the large tree, which stands a good couple hundred feet above the rest in the distance.

The twins fly us right up to in, and into the nest.

"Whoa..." Gardenia gasps, as we dismount the Noctowl, and walk right up to the edge.

"Thats Pewter city there, and if you look REALLY close, you can see Viridian, just over there, and thats the gym that Ash and Misty are in!" I point out all these places, as Gardenia just stares.

"It's so... so... beautiful up here." She gasps, and i laugh.

"This is where i met the twins!" I laugh, rubbing the owls beaks affectionately.

"You guys can go fly around if you want, we are good here." I release Alto, Ace, and Beatrice, letting them all out to fly around and play.

Gardenia and I both grab a seat at the far edge of the nest, looking out over the fields and forests below.

"How did you find this place?" Gardenia asks, and i tell her the story of the injured Noctowl, show her my scar, and tell her about how i came to meet the chicks.

"Wow... that is so... hard." Gardenia says, tears in her eyes.

"But it was worth it. Look at those two BEAUTIFUL Noctowl." I laugh as i point to the two owls, who are flipping and flying around.

"Ser, I'm so sorry." Gardenia suddenly hugs me, sending us both backwards into the nest, tumbling over each other.

Laughing, we finally pick ourselves up, and dust ourselves off.

"So, should we go say hi to the brats?"

"We shall."

And with that, i signal Belle and Bane, and we take off for the gym.

"I'll go this way, you go that way!" I whisper, and we both take off into our own parts of the maze.

I ended up going the opposite way than last time, but i eventually make it to the opening that leads to the battlefield.

I peek in, and see Misty, sitting at the edge of a pool, with her feet in, kicking and splashing with her pokemon.

I quickly step out.

"So THIS is what gym trainers do?" I laugh as she starts, then realizes who i am.

"SERENA!" She launches into my arms, crying happily.

I swing her around, crying as well, when i hear a faint "GARDENIA!" from across the gym.

"Gar is here to?" Misty sniffles, laughing still.

"Yep! She'll be over in a bit, when i go to see Ash." I explain, and she nods.

"I have someone i want you to meet. This is Corsola." Misty steps aside to reveal a little pink ball with coral spikes sticking out of it's back.

"Hi there sweetheart!" I bend down, petting the pokemons head, and she cooes happily.

"And i have someone i would like you to meet!" Her eyes go wide as i release Beatrice.

"BUG?!" She hides behind her little Corsola, as Beatrice tries to say hi.

"Com? Combee?" She flutters quickly around, but Misty avoids her.

"Whats wrong, Mist?" I ask, and her face goes red.

"I... I don't... like BUGS!" She squeals as Beatrice hugs her from behind.

"Comb!" The little bee pokemon twitters happily.

"I'm so sorry, Misty, i didnt know!" I return Beatrice, and Misty laughs shakily.

"That's okay, shes a real sweetheart." Misty laughs, stepping into the pool.

"Well, i'm going to rip over and say hi to Ash, then maybe we could all go out for supper? My treat!" Misty nods and i laugh, hugging her then going on my way.

I head back to the beginning, where Gardenia is just heading my way as well.

"That went well. And hey, watch out for Tia. She's a hugger." Gardenia laughs as she takes off, leaving me to wonder who Tia is.

I make it the the opening, and walk right in.

"Did somebody say Se-" I get tackled against the ground, Ash hugging me tightly.

"SERENA!"

"Hey bud." I hug him back, as we stand back up.

"I have someone i want you to meet!" He says suddenly, pointing behind us.

I turn around in time to get bowled over again by a huge pile of rocks. Then it licks my face.

"Serena, meet Tia. She's my Rhyhorn!" Ash laughs, pulling the eager rhino pokemon off of me so i can stand.

"Hey sweetheart." I kiss it's forehead while i dry my cheek off on my shirt.

She grunts happily, toddling off to her corner again.

I release Beatrice, who hugs Ash immediately.

Ash hugs her back, eyes wide.

"This is Beatrice. She is a Combee, a bug flying type native to Sinnoh." I laugh as she kisses his cheek with all three mouths, then takes off again.

"Whoa! Shes so cool!" He laughs, chasing her around.

"Can i leave her with you while i go see Brock?"

"Oh of course! I'll treat her like she my own!" He shouts, distracted as him and now Tia try to catch the buzzy little bee.

Laughing, i start to head to the final battle platform.

I finally make it, with Brock waiting for me as i arrive.

"Just couldnt stay away, could ya?" He laughs as i hug him.

"Nope! Had to come make sure Misty was watching you boy's alright!" I laugh as he pretends to look hurt.

"Well, i'm glad you did. It's boring up here when they wont let anyone win!" Brock whines.

"You kinda picked two of the most competitive kids you could have for the positions." I point out and he shakes his head, laughing.

"As if i had a choice! But for real, they are doing amazing. Tia is almost ready to evolve." Brock points out.

"Hm? How'd you know that?" I ask, and he laughs.

"I know the signs of pre evolution for rock types. Her horn is growing, and she's shedding pebbles."

"Thats so exciting! Does Ash know yet?"

"No, and i'm not telling him. It'll ruin the surprise."

"Fair enough, i'll keep my mouth shut. Anyways, would you be up for coming out for dinner tonight, with me, Ash, Misty, and Gardenia?"

"I don't see why not. We can even close early today, to be honest. It's been pretty dead today, just a couple challengers." Brock laughs, and heads down into the maze.

I wait on the platform, and watch as he makes his way to both kids, telling them to pack up and head out for the day, then locks the door.

Both kids run up, Gardenia behind them, and Beatrice floats onto my shoulder.

Brock gets back as well, and we head into the kitchen to chat for a bit.

"So?! Hows being a gym trainer?" I ask, and both kids stand up.

"You go first!" Ash sits back down, and Misty smiles at him.

"Thanks, Ash. So! Yesterday, i had a trainer from a far off region called... um... Alola? Yeah, Alola! She challenged me, and she used pokemon i didn't even know EXISTED! IT was so cool! She had a Rattata, but it was a different typing, and it was black!"

"And i had a Trainer from Kalos! Oh, wow! His Pokemon were so COOL! He had a fairy that attacked on a flower! I HAVE to go to Kalos someday!" Ash gushes finally, unable to hold it all back.

"That sounds so cool guys! I'm so glad you're both having fun!" I laugh, as they go on, telling me about their adventures as gym trainers.

The sun starts to go down outside, so i quickly break the conversation, and get us moving to the nearest restaurant.

We get in, sit down, and start chatting where we left off.

"I wonder if Alola is nice? Maybe I'D go there some day, use it as a training experience, maybe even catch some new friends..." Misty rambles.

"I betcha Kalos is beautiful! Maybe its even BIG!? I wonder how many different types of pokemon are out there..." Ash mumbles.

"Well, anyways, i'm glad you guys are having fun. When are you guys coming back? I'm ready for some gyms!"

Brock, Ash, and Misty look at me with a confused look.

"Hm? What is it?" I ask through a mouth full of food.

"You do know what gym is next, right?" Ash asks carefully.

"No... why?"

"The next gym in the circuit is Lt. Surge." Misty explains.

"Okay. And?"

"Lt. Surge... is an... electric type trainer." Brock finishes.

"Are you okay, Serena? Your face is white!" Gardenia pats my back, and i cough.

"Electric? WHY ME!?" I moan, and every one laughs.

We finish our meals, pay, then head back to the gym. The sun has now gone completely down, leaving wisps of orange and pink in an otherwise navy sky.

"Well, me and Gardenia better get back. We will see you guys in a few days!" I hug Ash and Misty.

"Fly safe! And say hi to Hilary and Bill for us!" Misty says, tears in her eyes.

"We will! Love you guys, and we'll see you soon!"

Me and Gardenia take off on Belle and Bane, respectively.

"Bout time you got back!" Hilary scolds us as we walk in the door.

"Sorry sis! We ended up visiting Ash and the gang." I laugh.

"And how are they?"

"Tired, but excited! Ready to come back." Gardenia laughs.

"And how are you guys feeling? How was the trip?" Bill asks.

"Good! Ser showed me the Noctowl's nest. It's so stunning up there." Gardenia says.

"So, whats the plans for tomorrow?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Well, i was hoping to train some more, maybe head out to the next city." Hilary says.

"Wait, you're going to move on? Without us?" I ask, but she shakes her head.

"Not to challenge the gym or anything, but im going stir crazy here, Ser. I really am. No offense to you, Bill, but i cant stand the ocean, it reminds me of..." She trails off, and i hear Mizara's voice, who is sitting in the corner with a book;

It reminds her of Christina.

Mom had lived her whole life in Sunyshore City, a city surrounded by water, on the ocean.

"Okay." I say quietly.

"Huh? What was that?" Hilary asks.

"Okay, you can go. But promise me you wont challenge the gym?"

She runs over and hugs me.

"I promise, sis!"

I hear her sob quietly into my shoulder, before she runs off to her room, mumbling about packing.

"Your mom..." Gardenia starts, but Bill cuts her off.

"I think thats enough about their mother for today." He says reassuringly, squeezing her hand lightly, but Gardenia goes on.

"I knew their mother. She treated me like i was her own, as if i was part of the family. She was an amazing woman, and every time i see Serena, or Hilary, i'm reminded of how amazing she was. She brought the two strongest girls to this earth, and i'm sure she is watching them right now, SO proud of the women they've became."

I don't realize im crying, till i start to sob.

Gardenia rushes over, grabbing me by the shoulders, and leading me outside.

Bill goes to follow, but she puts her hand up.

"Please, Bill. She needs this."

She leads me out the back door, and out to the cliffs, where we sit down, feet dangling hundreds of feet above the salty water.

And i cry.

I sob, heart wrenching, painful sobs.

The whole time, Gardenia just sits there, head on my shoulder, listening.

"Why her, though? Of all THE FREAKING PEOPLE ON THIS PLANET, WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HER?" I scream.

I scream at the ocean, at the memories i have tried to repress, and at myself.

I scream and sob and kick, until i've worn myself out.

I stare blankly at the ocean.

The waves arent nearly tall enough to hit us, but the spray from them is.

I see plenty of water and flying pokemon, out towards the ocean, splashing and playing, when i hear footsteps behind me.

"Want to sleep out here?" I hear a soft voice beside me, and i turn to see Misty standing beside me.

"What... what are you doing here?" I whisper, my voice coarse and rough.

"We decided to come back early, Brocks here to."

I nod.

"I'll go grab you some blankets."

In what feels like seconds, she returns with pillows and blankets, and Gardenia sets a spot for me, just a ways off the cliff.

I curl up, lean against a rock, and watch the ocean as it glimmers and shines in the moonlight.

I fall asleep to the sound of my mothers voice, being carried in off the coast on the breeze, as if she was really here.


	23. Chapter 23 Part 1 - Good (Bad) Dreams

CHAPTER 23.1: Good (Bad) Dreams...

"Serena?"

I hear a hauntingly familiar voice...

"Serena, baby..."

Its a woman...

"Serena, baby, please wake up."

I open my eyes, and as i thought...

Mom.

Her long, blonde hair drapes over one shoulder, onto her pink camisole and blue shorts.

"What?" I sit up quickly, backing up.

"Baby no! Don't be scared!" She cries, stepping closer, but i continue to back away, standing now.

"No no no, your DEAD." I point out, and she laughs.

She LAUGHS?!

"You think thats funny, huh? This has to be a dream!" I slap my arms, pinching myself, trying anything to wake myself up.

"I dont think it's funny, baby. I think its wrong."

My mind goes blank, and i feel my body go numb.

"No, no! NO! NO! I''m not sure what type of move this is, but whoever's pulling it better STOP!" I'm screeching now, but Mom... or the person that looks just like her... moves closer, shushing me.

I realize that i'm in an open landscape, just white, as far as i can see.

"Dont TOUCH ME!" I smack her hand away, and am almost surprised when i hit solid flesh.

"Baby, please! Just listen to me!" She cries.

"Tell me something only you would know." I say quietly.

"What, baby?"

"TELL ME SOMETHING THAT ONLY YOU WOULD KNOW!" I shout, and she backs up a couple steps, thinking.

"You found Alto's egg outside of Sunyshore gym. Behind it, in that cellar you weren't supposed to go in. It was the day after your fifth birthday."

I feel my heart stop.

"No. You cant know that, cause your not Mom, cause she's dead!"

"Serena baby, PLEASE listen to me!"

Finally, i hit a wall, and i start going left.

"What did Gerald tell you?"

I whip to her.

"Don't talk about my dad, you... you... IMPOSTER!" I start to run, but she grabs me.

"I was never KILLED, Serena! Granted, i did die, but a kind soul brought me back."

I shake her off, shouting at her,

"THATS A LIE! IF THATS REALLY YOU, WHY DIDN'T YOU CONTACT US? ITS BEEN TWO YEARS, MOM!"

I catch myself, but the word has already left my lips.

"Because, baby. I'm not in Sinnoh anymore! They left me at a hospital, in some far off region i'd never been to."

She strokes the hair out of my face, wiping my tears.

She goes to say something else, but i feel a presence behind me, and her face breaks out into a huge grin.

Christina!

"Mizara!"

I turn in time to see Mom and Mizara collide into a hug.

Christina, i thought you...

"She is. She's dead." I finish her sentence, and Mizara gives me a weird look.

Deceased humans cannot communicate. Christina is here in her spiritual form, but she is very much alive. I can sense the life flowing through her.

My eyes go wide.

She hasn't even had time to turn around before i slam into her, hugging her and crying.

"Mom, i missed you so much!" I sob into her shirt.

"I know baby, i've missed you to. I love you, with all my heart."

"Where are you? Your body, i mean." I sniffle.

"Some region far off from Sinnoh. Some region called... I cant remember now. All i know is that after the hospital kicked me out, i went to the forest. I've been here for almost two years now, in this city."

"Well, what city?" I push.

"I think... it was called... Rustboro? Rustboro City?"

"Rustboro City? Your sure?" I ask, and she nods.

"Yep, thats it. Rustboro City!" She laughs, grabbing me and kissing my forehead.

"I'm coming to get you."

"What?"

"I said, I'm coming to get you."

"Baby..."

"No, mom. I need to see you again, physically. And now that i know that your alive and well, i'll be there as soon as possible."

"Baby, no. You cant."

"Why cant i?"

"You are into your gym circuit, and i can find a way to you, now." I steal a glare to Mizara, who shrugs.

She asked.

"But-"

"No buts! Now, its time for you to wake up, but i promise i'll see you soon."

"I dont want to wake up..." I sob quietly into her shirt, and she pats my hair, singing lightly to me as i fall quickly into a deep sleep.


	24. Chapter 23 Part 2- Watch Out Lieutenant!

CHAPTER 23.2: Watch Out, Lt. Surge!

I wake up quickly, the sun gently licking my face.

I'm up in an instant, almost tripping over a very confused Alto and Gardenia.

I leg it into the house, past Misty and Brock, who are eating breakfast, past Bill, who is making more food, and past Ash, who is just coming out of his room.

"Hey Seren-WHOA!" I fly past him, making him fall back into the room.

"SORRY ASH!" I run into Hilary's room... and its empty.

"She left this morning, before any of us got up." I hear Bill behind me.

"No. No. NO! NO! I have to tell her something!' I whip out my phone, but her number isn't in service.

"Whats the matter, Ser?" He asks stepping closer.

"It's our mom!" I gasp, hugging him tightly.

"Your... mom?" But i push past him, downstairs.

"MIZARA!" I shout, looking for her.

Serena!

I see Mizara coming in from outside, and i fly out.

"Was it real?!" I shout, and she nods, tears coming down her face as she embraces me.

Yes, my dear! That interaction was all real! Christina is alive!

I cry as i hug her, and everyone pools outside.

"Who's alive?" Ash asks, and Gardenia starts crying happily.

"Christina! Her mom!" She squeals as she jumps into the group hug.

"But i thought she was..." Misty starts, and I finish.

"Dead. Yeah, me too. But she came to me in a dream and-"

"A dream? Serena, hun..." Bill starts, but i push him off.

"At least i thought it was a dream, but it wasn't! Mizara was there and everything!"

Alto flaps onto my shoulder, peeping and chirping in excitement.

It's true. I was there. I SENSED the life in her. She is very much alive.

"Well... where is she?" Brock asks.

"In a city... um... Rustboro, i think?"

"Hoenn!" Bill exclaims, scaring us.

"Sorry! But i know where that is! Hoenn! Rustboro City is in the Hoenn region!" Bill corrects himself.

"Are you going to go get her?" Misty asks, but i shake my head.

Everyone looks confused.

"Well, not yet. She asked me to finish my gym circuit, and that she'd find a way back to us. If shes not here by the time I win Champion, then i'll go find her."

"What makes you so sure you'll win Champion?" Ash asks, and i turn to him.

"Oh, I will. Ohohoho, i will. NOTHING is getting in the way of me and that championship, OR me and my mother!" I laugh as i march back inside.

"Where are you going?" Gardenia calls.

"To pack! We have to go, Lt. Surge won't wait forever!"

It takes about half an hour, but we finally get all ready to go.

I corner Bill before we leave, pushing him against the wall and kissing him hard.

"Hmmmm!" He exclaims, but i push harder, until he finally gives in and kisses me back.

I finally pull away, and rest my head on his chest.

"I'm sorry, babe. I really am, but i need to find Hilary. I need to tell her the good news!" But bill shakes his head.

"Whats wrong?" I ask, afraid i've upset him.

"Nothing's wrong, i'm just... upset you have to leave. But im happy for the reasoning." He laughs quietly, and i hug him close.

"Send that Pidove when you can, and i'll try to reply same day." He nods, kissing my forehead.

"You'd better go, they are all waiting for you." He smiles, and i kiss him once more, before heading out.

"So... whos ready to take on some electric types?!" I pump my fist in the air, as we take off.

We get across Nugget Bridge, hop the ledge to Route 5, and start our way down to Vermillion City.


	25. Chapter 24 - Training Montage 4!

CHAPTER 24: Training Montage 4!

SERENA

"So, we will all meet up in Vermillion tomorrow, right?" I confirm, and everyone nods.

"I'll be going with Ash." Misty says, and Ash nods.

"I'll be by myself, but give me a shout if you guys need anything." Brock says, and we all nod and go our separate ways.

I've decided that i wont use my birds to fly across towns and Route's I've never been to, as i dont want to miss the sights.

I release all my pokemon, and motion for Beatrice to come over.

She floats over giggling, handing me a jar of honey.

"Already? Alrighty baby girl, from now on, if you get any honey from battles, i want you to just drop it, okay?" She nods, handing me another jar.

"Bea, I don't want... never mind. Go have fun!" I point away and she giggles, flying after Ace.

MISTY & ASH

"Tia, go faster!"

Both kids are on the Rhyhorn's back, as she pummels through the tall grass.

"Ash, we should probably slow down!" Misty yells over the air rushing past them, but he shakes his head.

"This is awesome!" He shrieks in amazement.

"RHYYY!" Tia agrees.

Sighing, Misty taps his shoulder again.

"I'm going to be sick, let me off to walk then you can carry on!" He nods, signalling for Tia to slow down.

As soon as she's at a 'slow' walk, Misty jumps off.

"I'll catch up later, have fun!" She pat's Tia's haunch, and they take off again.

Laughing and shaking her head, Misty releases her pokemon to walk with her.

"Guess we're on our own guys!" They all nod, and start their way down Route 5.

"So, heading down here will lead us to the underground path to Route 6... Know what that means?" Misty asks, and all three of her pokemon shake their heads.

"That means there are Water types around!" She claps.

All three of her pokemon give her a confused look.

"Well, Psyduck are found around that area. But a new team member wouldn't be too bad, would it?"

All three water pokemon shake their heads, and Misty smiles as she keeps going.

ASH

"I'm sorry Tia! I didnt mean to tire you out!"

The rock rhino pokemon is heaving and drinking out of a stream, but she laughs and licks Ash's face anyways.

"From now on, we walk. Deal?"

She nods vigorously.

He pats her back, and they continue down the stream.

Pikachu bolts around, always the bundle of excess energy, while Arnarra and Mizara float beside each other, practicing and honing their mental endurance.

Good! You lasted almost forty minutes longer than you did last time! Mizara pats Arnarra's head as she picks her self up off the ground, where she had just fallen moments ago.

Thank you, Mizara. She smiles up at the Gardevoir, and sets herself afloat again.

"I wish i could float! Walking is SO tiring!" Ash complains, and he's lifted a couple feet off the ground.

There you go, Ash. Now stop complaining, I am trying to learn. Arnarra chuckles as she holds him suspended, and they continue down stream.

SERENA

"Beatrice, use Bug Bite!"

The little honeycomb pokemon lunges at the opposing Meowth, latching on to its hind leg.

The Meowth snarls and swats at the tiny bug, but succeeds at allowing her to sink her fangs in further.

"Release, then use Gust!"

Beatrice lets go, making sure to fall out of Meowth's range of attack, and sends a rough wind into the cat pokemon, sending it into a tree, unconscious.

"Yeah!" I hug the bug, and she purr's happily.

"Your close to evolving!" I say, and she nods happily, floating off to find her next victim.

I look over, and see that the twins are both picking off fish pokemon from the nearby stream, and Alto and Ace are lazily floating above me.

Then, I have an idea.

With a quick, sharp whistle, all five of my pokemon are in front of me.

"Okay guys, listen up. All of you, excluding Beatrice who will get her own job, are going to race."

Everyone tilts their heads.

"You guys are bored, right?" They all nod, even Beatrice.

"I want you guys to race all the way back to Cerulean, then try to find me when you come back."

I see the twins look at each other, a look of competition between them.

"Whomever wins, is GUARANTEED a spot for the next gym battle."

All of their eye's light up.

"But! There's a catch! You have to find THREE jars of honey, that i have scattered around as Beatrice trained. They could be anywhere, i even threw a couple in the bushes for the wild pokemon to munch on. You have to have three, then find me. Got the rules?"

They all nod in excitement, lining themselves up and getting ready to take off.

"Okay, here we go! On your marks... Get set... Belle, get back there you cheater! And... Bane! ...Go!"

All four birds take off at a blinding speed, gone is seconds.

"Lets go Bea!" I take off in the opposite direction, and the little pokemon follows me, squealing in happiness.

We run down the Route, passing many pokemon and trainers alike as we go, and finally see a little building.

We run up to it, and i see a little sign on the door;

Underground Path

Connects Routes 5 & 6

To Vermillion City

I usher Bea in, then close the door.

The inside of the building is way bigger than it looks from the outside, but it drops a level so it sits underground. In the far left corner, there is a large escalator and staircase that lead down. Just to my right is a long row of couches, with vending machines and even a lady in uniform waving at us.

"Hi there! Welcome to the Underground Path! Is there anything i could help you with today?" She smiles, and i shake my head.

"No thank you, I'm just waiting for my pokemon to come back." She smiles and nods, then disappears behind an EMPLOYEE'S ONLY door.

I sit on one of the couches, and look out the skylight, and wait...

MISTY

"Goldeen, Ice Beam! Horsea, Bubblebeam!"

Misty is in the middle of a double battle with a pair of Hiker siblings.

Goldeen's Ice beam hits the opponents Machop straight on, rendering it unconscious instantly, while Horsea's bubblebeam hits the Geodude, knocking it out as well.

"Good battle girl!" The lady says, clapping Misty on the back.

"Thanks! You to!" With a smile and a pocket full of cash, Misty struts way, her pokemon behind her.

"Hors?" She hears Horsea make a weird noise behind her, and turns around quickly, concerned.

Horsea is keeled over, softly moaning.

"Hooooors..." She moans.

"HORSEA?!" Misty grabs the water type, and quickly leaps into the stream beside the path.

As soon as they hit the water, Horsea begins to glow a brights white.

"Oh my gosh!" Misty steps back, and a strong pair of hands pulls her onto the shore.

"Here we go!" Brock's voice rings, as the glowing finally subsides, leaving a new form behind.

"Sea...Dra?" It asks, looking itself over.

"Horsea- I mean, Seadra!" Misty drops her backpack and jumps back into the water, hugging her newly evolved pokemon tightly.

The sea dragon pokemon hugs her tightly with it's larger fins, murmuring softly.

Tears in her eyes, Misty holds Seadra in front of her.

"Oh wow... your gorgeous!" She sobs happily into the pokemon, who cries right back.

Brock sticks a hand out, and Misty grabs it, and he pulls both of them up in one go.

"Congratulations to both of you!" He laughs, rubbing Seadra's neck as she purrs.

"I'm so proud of you Seadra!" Misty hugs the sea dragon again, then backs up.

Seadra points her snout to the sky, and unleashes a massive torrent of water.

"Hydro Pump!" Brock laughs, as the water rains down on us.

"And Rainy Day, it looks like."

Both of them whip around to see...

ASH

"So... like this?" Ash throws his hand up, and narrowly catches the piece of wood.

After annoying Mizara enough, she agreed to 'train' him, but since he obviously couldn't learn anything Psychic related, she was helping both him and Arnarra at the same time by training his reflexes.

Good! Very good, both of you! Now, again! Both students obediently nod, and go back to training as they walk.

Arnarra picks up another log using telekinesis, then breaks it into small branch sized chunks, before throwing them in Ash's direction. Ash then grabs them, and throws them back into the forest beside them.

"Ha! Ah! Oh! Ha!" Ash grunts as he quickly deflects and grabs the wood.

All of a sudden, there is a loud squawking above them, and they stop training to look.

Belle, Bane, Alto, and Ace whiz past, each carrying three jars of honey each.

SERENA

"...huh?" I slowly wake up, having dozed off on one of the couches.

Above me, flying circles above the skylight and giving me death glares, are Ace, Alto, Belle, and Bane.

"Wha... OH SHOOT!" I quickly stand up, accidentally throwing a still-asleep Beatrice onto the floor.

"Sorry Bea!" I help her up as she murmurs, and quickly dart to the door, letting my birds in.

They fly in, single file, dropping a total of twelve jars of honey on the nearest couch, then staring at me accusingly.

"I am SO SO SO sorry, guys. I must have dozed off, these couches are comfortable." I say, and they soften a little, but not by much.

"Anyways, who came in first?" I ask, and Belle and Ace flap forward.

"Oh? Was it a tie?" Bane nods tiredly, and lays down on the couch, snoring instantly.

"Well, i guess your both battling, huh?" I laugh and hug them, then Alto.

I look over to Bane, to see Beatrice cuddled up under his wing, sleeping as well.

Looking outside, i realize that the sun is now going down.

"We will spend the night here, then. Get comfortable!" I grab the jars of honey, and place them on the information desk, with a little 'TAKE ME' sign, then head back to the couch that i was on before.

Belle curls up beside Bane, and Alto and Ace huddle together on another couch.

I lay down and close my eyes, falling asleep instantly...

MISTY & BROCK

"Hilary?"

"Hey guys! How's it hanging?" She laughs as Misty flies in for a hug.

"Oh my gosh, you missed the most wonderful thing!" Misty gasps.

"I saw it! Horsea evolved!" Hilary laughs, but Brock shakes his head.

"No, it's your mom!" Misty says excitedly, and Hilary goes quiet.

"Misty, please dont." But Misty shakes her head.

"Shes alive! She contacted Serena and Mizara!"

Hilary's eyebrows fly up.

"But... thats not..."

"It happened! She's in Hoenn, and shes coming here! We have to find Serena!" Misty laughs, as Hilary starts to cry.

"She cant be... after all this time..."

Brock hugs her tightly, letting her cry onto his shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?" He murmurs into her ear, and she nods.

"Processing. Now, lets go find my sister."

Even though the sun's almost down, It doesn't take them long to follow the stream to the little building.

They head in, and are surprised to see Serena and her whole team, passed out on the couches, snoring loudly.

Laughing, Hilary walks over and kisses Serena's forehead, then grabs a seat.

"We might be waiting awhile, so lets try to get some sleep to." Misty and Brock nod, grabbing their sleeping bags and laying them out.

The door flies open with a bang.

"GUESS I'M THE FIRST... Oh." Ash walks in fist raised, then he sees the rest of the group.

"Nevermind." He sulks in, Mizara behind him.

Hello again everyone- Hilary! You'll never believe what has happened!

"Is it true, Miz? Is Mom really alive?"

Yes, Hilary! She contacted us through a very powerful Psychic type, and is currently on her way back!

Hilary quietly sobs in happiness, as Mizara sits beside her, comforting her.

Ash unroll's his sleeping bag, as Pikachu and Arnarra hop onto couches with the other pokemon.

Everyone falls asleep quickly, ready to start the next day...


	26. Chapter 25 - Vermillion City!

CHAPTER 25: Vermillion City and The Dancing Bird!

I feel a light humming on my stomach, and slowly open my eyes.

Floating with a hand on my stomach, is a large yellow pokemon, wearing a crown with a flashing red jewel and dress made of black and yellow honeycomb.

"Vespi!" Is hisses happily, floating back.

"Bea... Beatrice?" My eyes fly open, and i throw her into a hug, laughing happily.

"Hm?" I hear another voice, and whip around, to see Misty, slowly sitting up from her sleeping bag.

"Mist!" She stands up, rubbing her eyes, then catches sight of Beatrice.

"Is that...?" I nod and she smiles.

"Looks like Horsea wasn't the only evolution to come out of Route 5!" She laughs, hugging the newly evolved queen bee pokemon.

"Horsea evolved?" And as if on cue, I feel a light tapping on my thigh.

I turn around, and the large blue pokemon hugs me.

"Serena, meet Seadra!" Misty claps.

"Oh wow! Aren't you just beautiful!" I lightly stroke her fins, and she giggles happily.

"Whats all this ruckus?" I hear a deep voice, and turn around to see Brock and Ash, both standing up out of their sleeping bags.

"Boys! How did we all meet up here?" I laugh as I hug them.

"You were snoring up a storm so we thought we would crash with you." I hear a voice behind me, and whip around again as Hilary throws me into a hug.

"Hills!" I cry as i laugh, hugging her tightly.

"I know. I know about Mom!" She laughs, voice breaking.

Ash, Brock, and Misty all clean the rest of their stuff up, as none of us are going back to sleep anytime soon, wake the pokemon, and we start our way through the Underground Path.

The tunnel is at least a hundred feet wide, so my pokemon can fly to their hearts content.

Even Beatrice can keep up with the birds in her new form.

"So when did little Bea evolve?" Hilary asks, and i shrug.

"While i was asleep, actually. I kinda wished i had gotten to see it for myself, but im so happy for her." They all nod.

"And Horsea? When did she evolve?" I ask, and Misty grins.

"Just before we came to the Path, actually. She seemed really sick, so i put her in the water, and next thing you know, I'm the proud mother of a sea dragon!" She laughs, clapping her hands.

"Are you going to evolve her again?" Brock asks, and Misty turns to him with a confused expression.

"Again? I thought Seadra WAS the final evolution?" She asks, and Brock shakes his head.

"Kingdra is the final evolution for the Horsea line, but you need a Dragon Scale to evolve her again." Misty nods.

"Then i guess I'm on the hunt for a Dragon Scale!" She laughs, running up to catch up with Ash and Tia.

"So, where's Gardenia?" Hilary asks.

"She had some gym leader business in Saffron city, so Candice picked her up. She's going to meet us in Vermillion." Brock explains, and Hilary nods.

"Anyways, how did you meet up with Brock and Misty?" I ask, and her face goes red.

"Well... I... um... kinda got..." She stutters, and i poke her stomach.

"Did you get lost?!" I burst out laughing as she nods quietly.

"Hey, dont be mean to her! Route 5 is an extremely confusing Route!" But even Brock has a smirk.

Hilary releases her pokemon, including Spexure and Daphne, and tells them the good news.

Daphne starts crying, and Spexure howls and runs around in excitement.

"Oh, Daph! It's okay!" I hug her as we walk, and she sobs into my shoulder.

Jojo spins around us as we walk, and giggles every time she hits a wall or a leg.

Mizara, Arnarra, and the twins are a ways behind us, in a heated conversation over what moves they can and can not learn.

Ace, Alto, Beatrice, and Sunshine are racing back and forth along the roof of the path, while K.O and Spritzer are talking amongst themselves.

Ash's and Misty's pokemon are ahead, playing and messing around.

"So, whats the plan for Lt. Surge?" Brock asks, and i flinch.

"Send Belle and Ace in, Twister and Psychic the crap out of them. Hopefully they don't land to many good hits on us."

"Well, thats not a bad plan, but you better hope none of his pokemon can land a square hit!" Hilary laughs.

Misty runs back to us, smiling and waving.

"End of the path is right up here!" She points, and the stairs appear in front of the pokemon.

We climb quickly, flinging ourselves out, into the morning sun.

"Hey!" I hear a familiar voice, and see Gardenia up ahead, leaning against a tree.

"Gard!" I throw myself at her, hugging her tightly.

"And what am i, chopped liver?!" I look behind her to see Candice.

"Candy!" Hilary flies past, hugging her.

After introductions, they walk with us down the Route.

"So, Candy! What are you doing here?" I ask, and she smiles, arm still around Hilary.

"Lorelei gave me a couple days off of training, said i could come exploring with you guys and Gar. She's excited to meet you guys." She smiles, kissing Hilary's cheek, laughing.

"Thats so exciting! Your just in time to witness our third gym battle!" Ash exclaims from behind us.

"The next gym leader is an electric type, no?" Candice looks at me with a worried expression, but i smile and nod.

"We're all ready. Even Misty's water types have some sneaky tricks up their sleeves... or fins, i guess." Misty giggles ahead of us.

We chat idly as we finally make our way into Vermillion.

"Me and Ash will go get us set up with rooms, you guys go pick somewhere to eat. We will meet up with you!" Misty grabs all of our bags, loads them onto Tia, who is tickled pink she gets to help, and they head off to the PokeCenter, leaving us to find a restaurant.

We walk the streets for a while, before coming to a nice little pizzeria, beside the gym, and we head in.

"I'll wait for the kids." Brock smiles as he waits outside.

"Well, isn't he just a sweetheart? And hes CUTE, to!" Candice giggles as we all shoot her a look.

"Candy, Brock is off limits. We can't have relationship drama messing up our gym circuit!" I sigh, and they all laugh.

We grab a big table, and some menus, when everyone else walks in.

"Here is your room keys ladies!" Misty hands us keys.

Me and Gardenia are together, same with Candice and Hilary, and none of us have any objections.

We order food and drinks, when Candice, who is sat beside me, asks me a question.

"So, how did you all meet?"

The rest of the breakfast/lunch is spent talking about how i left Pallet Town with Ash, how we ran into Misty in Viridian, and how Brock decided to tag along. Hilary explains how she came to be with us as well, and both Gardenia and Candice cry a bit at the Noctowl parts.

Candice generously pays for everyone, and we all head to the PokeCenter, and get set up in our rooms.

"So, any big plans for the rest of today?" Gardenia asks as i hop onto the bed.

We all agreed to meet up for dinner around six-ish, so we could have some relax time.

"I'm going to go meet Lt. Surge. Maybe beat the gym trainers today, and versus him tomorrow." I say, and she turns quickly to face me.

"Are you serious? Do you want me to come with you?" She asks, but i shake my head.

"No, i'll be okay. Just want to know what i'm going up against." I smile, and she just nods.

"I wont tell the others." She says, and i hug her.

"Thanks Gar. This gym terrifies me, so i need to see it and strategize." With that, i head out.

I return all my birds, leaving only Beatrice out to follow beside me.

"Ves?" She asks.

"We are going to scope out the next gym, Bea. You will be my fighter for today, if we end up battling, is that okay?" She nods vigorously, and we finally walk up to the gym doors.

"Here we go..." I open them, strutting straight in.

The first thing i notice is the large metal garbage cans, placed in rows of five by three. There are multiple trainers walking along the rows, and i see a large metal door behind them all.

"Welcome to the Vermillion City Gym! Please, try to find all three levers in the barrels, then head on back to see Lt. Surge, Vermillion City's Gym Leader!" A gym guide says as i walk in. I smile and wave at him, then step aside to let Beatrice in.

All of the trainers turn to face me, staring at the queen bee pokemon that has just entered.

Then they all look at me, then at each other.

"... it's her."

"Serena, i think her name was?"

"Somebody go get the Lieutenant!"

I hear multiple voices, then one of the kids types a quick pass code into a key pad beside the large metal door, and slips in.

One of the trainers comes forward, and ushers me towards the door.

"My name is Heather! It's nice to finally meet you, Serena!" She smiles as she takes my hand, pulling me towards the door.

"It's nice to meet you to, Heather, but if i may ask, what is all this about?" I hear Beatrice fussing behind me, worried.

"Oh! Nothing bad! The Lt. asked to see you when you came." She smiles, and we arrive at the door. Beatrice grabs my hand in her claw, and we are ushered through. I squeeze her claw lightly, and she buzzes happily.

I see a large chair set up at the far end of a large battle field, and there is a man sitting in the chair, wearing camouflage shorts and a dark green tank-top. He also had dog tags around his neck, a large pair of sunglasses atop his head, and bright yellow hair, with brown army boots.

He stands as i approach, and i see how tall he actually is, and i almost faint.

He stands easily twice my height, a charming smile on his face, one eyebrow raised.

"Well hello darlin'! It's nice to finally meet ya!" He hugs me as i get close, lifting me a couple of feet off the ground. Beatrice buzzes angrily, but i wave to her to show i'm okay.

"Hello... Lt?" I say, almost a question, and his laugh resonates around the room, booming.

"I apologize, little lady! The names Lt. Surge, but you can call me Surge!" He guffaws, and i nod, smiling.

"So, why have you been so excited to meet me?" I ask, and he points to the chair. I sit down, and he plops onto the floor in front of me.

"Well ya see, I heard what ya did back there in Cerulean, with the orphanage and whatnot. I wanted to personally tell ya that ya were a hero to me." He says, and i almost fall off of the comically large chair.

"Um... what?" I stutter, at a loss for words.

"Jakob and Melody, they were a friends of mines kids, and they mean the world to me. Now, I haven't been to see them in quite some time, unfortunately, but i love them nonetheless. So when i heard how ya helped them catch their first pokemon, i wanted to thank ya, from the bottom of my heart." He grabs my hand gently, kissing it, and placing it back down.

"Oh! Well, those kids mean the world to me, to, Surge. I only did what anyone else would have done for those beautiful children." I smile, and i see tears well up in the Lt.'s eyes.

"Those kids are a miracle, ya see? They survived hell, and even laugh about it to friends now. It would mean the world to me to adopt them some day, but as a gym leader, i ain't qualified as a parent. But, anyways, you even got Melody a wheelchair? And both of them cellular phones? That is the kindest thing i can think of. And ya communicated with Jakob in a way that made him not only comfortable towards ya, but you were able to get him a pokemon that can understand HIM. You are an angel, little lady. And for that, I have a present."

I turn my head slightly in confusion, as he waves to Heather, who has reappeared with a medium sized box, wrapped with string that's tied into a bow on the top.

He takes it from her, and hands it to me gently.

"Surge, you really don't hav-"

"I ain't takin no for an answer darlin', so ya better go on ahead and open it." He smiles warmly, and i undo the bow.

I open the box, and see...

A gym badge, a few TM's, a pokeball, and four small bundles.

"Whats this?" I take the badge out first.

"That is the Vermillion city Gym badge. Ya earned it, in my opinion." He smiles, but i stick my hand out.

"I cant accept this. I haven't earned it, not until i've battled you." Beatrice makes a buzz of approval, but Surge shakes his head.

"I ain't takin it back, little lady. But i guess that just means ya'll will have no choice but to beat me now." He winks as i take the TM's out of the box.

"Thunder, Charge, and Thunder Bolt. All essential electric type attacks for ANY serious trainer." He says, pointing to each one respectively.

"But, Surge. I only trai-"

"Flying types, i know darlin'. That brings you to my last gifts."

I take the pokeball out, and hold it in front of me.

"Surge, a pokemon? I cant, really." He lets me finish, before shaking his head.

"It's a flying type pokemon that I can't train, darlin'. I'm an electric type gym leader, and even an electric flying type is to much for me to handle. Plus, he's a little bundle of joy and energy, so ya will love 'im!" He laughs loudly, as i release the pokemon in front of me.

Out of the pokeball comes... a small yellow bird, with little pom-pom's coming out of the ends of it's wings, which it strikes a pose with, chirping sweetly..

"Serena, darlin', meet Oricorio, a flying type pokemon from Alola." Surge smiles, waving at the little bird, who waves back enthusiastically.

"Hello, sweetheart!" I bend over , and he jumps into my arms, twittering excitedly.

"Oricorio is a very unusual pokemon, ya hear? See those bundles? Oricorio can change types, depending on what kind of nectar it eats from Alola's native islands. It can be electric, fire, ghost, or psychic, depending on the nectar it eats." Surge explains, and i stare at this little pokemon in awe.

"He's just a newborn, though. As he hatched as an electric Oricorio, he will always return to this as his main form, and his electric type attacks will have some extra UMPH!" Surge laughs as Oricorio puffs out his chest.

"Can i name him?" I ask, and the little cheerleader nods vigorously.

"Hm... how about... Mambo?" I suggest, and laugh as he jumps into a lively mambo dance.

"Well, Mambo it is!" I laugh, dancing with him.

Surge joins in, laughing, and soon Beatrice and Heather are dancing with us as well, laughing the whole time.

"Well, i'm very glad to see ya'll getting along. Mambo, you be good to Serena here, ya hear?" The bird nods vigorously, almost falling over, and i place him on my shoulder.

"Before i go, Surge, would you mind telling me where you got Mambo?" I ask, and he smiles, nodding.

"Got him from the professor, ya see? He has family over there in Alola, and he caught little Mambo here for me when he hatched, but i cant train flying types unfortunately. But, ya seem like the perfect trainer for the guy!" He laughs again as Mambo nods so hard he almost falls off my shoulder.

"Well, i'd better be going. I'll be here to challenge you tomorrow, so be ready!" I smile, and he escorts me all the way back to the Center, before leaving.

I see Gardenia, Misty, and Ash, who all have looks of awe as i approach.

"Was that... holy wow he's tall!" Gardenia gasps.

"Who's this?" Ash asks, pointing to Mambo, who has fallen asleep on my shoulder.

"This is Mambo. The Lt. gave him to me as a gift for helping Melody and Jakob!" They all smile, nodding.

"That's so cool!" Misty croons, petting the now waking up Oricorio.

"He also gave me this..." I hold out the gym badge, and Ash literally starts crying.

"That is s-so c-cool! I wish i h-had one!" He sniffles.

"We are all scheduled to battle him tomorrow, so be ready!" They all give me looks of confusion.

"Why are you battling, Ser? You already have the badge?" Gardenia asks, but i shake my head.

"I haven't earned it yet. I intend to, though." I smile, and they all nod.

I politely excuse myself, and head into the room, getting changed into pajama's. If i'm going to be battling that tower of a man, i'm going to need all the sleep i can get.

I fall asleep quickly, Beatrice and Mambo playing quietly in the corner of the room.


	27. Chapter 26 - Dad & Lt Surge!

CHAPTER 26: Dad & Lt. Surge!

"Ori? Corio!" I hear a gentle chirping in my ear, and slowly open my eyes.

Mambo is sitting beside me, dancing and singing.

Smiling, i slowly sit up, leaning against the bed-frame in a sitting position, watching.

He twirls and cheers, singing a lively tune. I grab Alto's pokeball from beside my bed, releasing the bird.

Alto catches on immediately, singing for the dancing Oricorio.

I hear Gardenia stir in her bed beside me, and realize that it's only 3:30am.

I quiet the pokemon, and usher them outside. I'm still in my pajama's, but i walk to the nearest cafe and grab a coffee anyways.

Much to my surprise, Lt. Surge is there as well, also in pajamas.

"Serena! How are ya, darlin'?" He laughs as we stroll up. I send the birds out to play, and grab a coffee, before sitting down with the lieutenant.

"I'm good, Surge. Thank you. Just went to bed early, so now i'm up early." I explain, sipping my drink, and Surge nods.

"I know that feeling all to well. So! Are ya excited to be challenging my gym today?" He shoots me a wink and the most charming smile i've ever seen, and i blush, hiding my face.

"Of course! I'm excited to show you the power of my flying types!" I say bravely from behind my coffee cup, and he just laughs, causing me to laugh to.

"Well, i'd best be going, little lady! I have some errands to run before i open the gym." He smiles and waves as he leaves.

I pour my coffee into a to go cup, and head out as well, to get tackled full force by something small and grey.

"Hey!" I stumble, but catch myself AND my coffee, looking at the little grey blur.

"Pidove?" It looks up at me expectantly, gesturing to the not on it's talon.

"Oh!" I pick the bird up, petting it softly, and gently undo the note.

It reads;

Serena,

Hope you made it to Vermillion alright! It's not the same around here without you guys, i miss you terribly. Have you met Lt. Surge yet? Isn't he so funny? Anyways, love you and hope to see you soon.

Your's truly...

Bill.

Laughing, i quickly head back into the cafe, and grab a piece of paper and a pen, then sit down at a table to write my response.

It goes;

Bill,

We made it safe and sound to Vermillion! Beatrice and Misty's Horsea evolved on Route 5! Can you believe it?! I miss you to, it's hard not seeing you around. I've met Lt. Surge! He even gifted me a pokemon, a flying type from Alola, called Oricorio! His name is Mambo, as he loves to dance! I hope you are doing alright, and i cant wait to see you again. Love you and MISS YOU!

Sincerely...

Serena.

I tie the note to the Pidove's claw, and give it some treats from the cafe, before sending it off again. It flies away, singing happily to itself.

I grab the two singing and dancing birds, and place them on my shoulders, before making my way back to the Center.

As i arrive, i see Mizara just coming out.

"Hey Miz! Whats up?" I hug her, and her silky smooth voice drifts into my head.

Going for a morning stroll. I love to watch the sunrise.

"Mind if i tag along?" She smiles, shaking her head, and puts her arm around me as we walk away.

We eventually make our way all the way out to Route 5 again, and watch the sunrise from the treeline.

I release all my other birds, whom's pokeballs i had in my pocket, and let them out to stretch and breath the morning air.

The sun suddenly breaks over Mt. Moon in the background, and the sky is alight with hues or orange, pink, and purple.

I hear Mizara sigh, as she leans against a nearby tree.

"Do you think she can see it to?" I ask quietly, and Mizara nods.

Your mother's favorite things in the whole world are you and your sister, but the sunrise and set were a close second. She used to say it's beauty reminded her of you and Hilary.

Nodding, i wipe the tear from my eye.

"I'm so overwhelmed, thinking that i'm going to see her again." I whisper, and Mizara nods, putting an arm around me.

Me to, dear. It's a lot to take in. She was... gone... for a long time, and now she's coming back. It feels almost like a dream.

I nod, those were my feelings exactly.

We wait until the sun is a bit higher, before we make our way back.

"Say, Miz? I have a quesiton."

Of course, my dear?

"Why do you walk everywhere, when you could Teleport?"

She raises her hand, scratching her head for a minute, before answering.

I guess, the best way to describe my feelings on the matter, would be that if i decided to Teleport everywhere, i would miss all of the beautiful sights, like sunrises and wind through the trees, and even seeing you and Hilary.

I nod, "I've always wondered. Thank you for answering." She leans down and kisses my hair as we walk into the Center.

We part ways, as she heads back to Hilary and Candice's room, and me to mine and Gardenias.

See you soon, Serena.

I smile and wave as we part, and head right into my room.

I see Gardenia is already showered and dressed, and has all three of her pokemon out around her.

"Hey guys!" I lean down and hug Turtwig and Cherubi, then standing up to hug Roserade.

"Serena! Where have you been? We have to go to the gym!" Gardenia laughs as she sees my messed up pajamas.

"Coffee with Surge, then sunrise with Mizara. Sorry, i lost track of time!" I usher all my pokemon into the room, then hop into the shower.

I get out, get dressed, and we meet up with everyone else in the lobby.

Hilary pulls me aside as everyone else walks out.

"Ser, have you told Dad?"

My eyes go wide.

"Oh my god! I haven't!" I gasp, and she grabs me by the shoulders.

"You need to go, back to Pallet Town. Today. If your quick, you'll make it there and back before your turn to fight Surge." I nod.

I release Belle and Bane.

"Okay guys, we need to fly fast. Faster than you EVER have before." They nod, determined, and i hop onto Belle.

We are gone in a second.

It only take a couple hours, surprisingly, before i see Pallet Town below us.

"Right there! Land there!" I shout over the rushing winds.

I see some of mom's pokemon roaming around the town.

We land in front of my house, and all the pokemon mob me.

"Hey babies! Hey guys! How's it going?" I wade through the pokemon to the door, and walk in.

Kalmiya, Mom's Blissey, is currently washing dishes, but quickly dries her hands to hug me.

"Bliss!" She croons, squeezing me.

"Hey Kally! Wheres dad?" But before she can answer, Dad appears at the top of the stairs.

"Ser bear!" He runs down, hugging me.

"And to what do i owe this surprise?" He asks, grinning wildly.

"Well..."

It only takes a couple minutes, but Dad is freely sobbing by the end of it, and hugging me close.

"I cant... believe it!" He sobs into my shoulder.

"I couldn't either. I couldn't..."

Suddenly, he stands back up.

"Could one of your Noctowl carry me?"

"I mean... yeah, probably, Bane's quite strong..."

"I'm coming with you." My eyes go wide.

"What?"

"I want to come see your gym battle in Vermillion. I want to see Hilary, and Ash, and the rest of the gang. Plus, i haven't seen Gardenia or Candice for a while." He runs upstairs, presumably to pack.

I walk outside, and tell the rest of moms pokemon about the good news.

He walks back outside, as i am getting mobbed by emotional pokemon.

We make it back to Vermillion around lunch time, and head straight to the gym.

We walk in, and Hilary flies into dad.

"Hey baby girl..." He kisses her hair, hugging her tightly.

"Isn't it amazing?" She cries, and he tears up, nodding.

"Hi Mr. Flora!" Both Gardenia and Candice wave in unison.

"Hey girls! How's it going?"

"Gerald, how are ya?" I hear a familiar voice behind me, and turn to see Surge in his army shorts and green shirt again.

"Lieutenant! Im doing well! And yourself?" They embrace each other, laughing.

"I'm doing might fine, Gerry. What brings you to the area?"

"These are my daughters, Hilary and Serena!" Surge's laughter booms around the building.

"I should have known, these to beautiful young ladies were your daughters!"

"So, whos turn is it?" I ask, and Hilary nods to Ash.

"Ash, then you." I nod, and we head back into Surge's battle field.

Ash sends out Tia, and Surge sends out... a darker Pikachu?

"Rai! Raichu!" It buzzes.

"BEGIN!" The ref calls, and both pokemon jump into action.

"Tia, use Drill Run!"

"Raichu, you use Thunder Bolt!"

Tia sprints at the Raichu, then throws herself into the air, rotating fast like a drill, and lands on the mouse pokemon.

Raichu steps back, having absorbed the whole attack, and shoots a lightning bolt at the pokemon.

Tia gets struck head on, but she doesn't even flinch. In fact, she looks... happy?

"Lightning Rod!" I hear Dad whisper behind us.

"Tia, use Bulldoze!"

"Raichu, use-" Surge is cut off as the entire field starts to rumble and shake.

Tia is stomping around, causing everything to shift.

A particularly violent tremor shoots towards Raichu, throwing it into the back wall, unconscious.

"Raichu is unable to battle, win for the challenger!"

Surge returns Raichu, then sends out... a pokeball?

"Electrode!" It hisses, rolling around.

"Tia, use Stone Edge!"

Tia throws a huge sharp boulder at the Electrode, pushing it back a few feet.

Surge goes to command his pokemon, but is again cut off, as Tia starts glowing white.

"TIA!" Ash gasps, as the light fades away, revealing the new and improved Tia.

"RHYDON!" She roars, turning to face the Electrode.

"Thunder!" Surge roars.

It sends a huge bolt of pure lightning at the newly evolved Tia, but she stands her ground, and takes in head on.

"TIA NO!" Ash goes to run forward, but Dad grabs him by the arm.

"Ash, look!"

The dust settles, and Tia is standing strong... laughing?

She giggles to herself, watching the electricity flow through her body, and doing no harm.

Then, her eyes go hard, and she sends a huge ripple through the battle field, and it slams into Electrode, throwing it into the air, and rendering it unconscious.

"Earthquake!" Brock gasps, as the ref calls the battle.

"Electrode is unable to battle, victory goes to the challenger!" He points at Ash.

Aah runs onto the field, and throws himself at Tia.

"ASH NO!" But it's to late.

"AHHHHH!" Ash shouts as hes electrocuted.

Laughing, Surge pulls him off, placing a wet cloth on Tia's horn.

"There you go. Now you can hug her!" He grabs the cloth, which is now buzzing with energy, and throw's it over his shoulder.

He motions me over.

"Alrighty, darlin'! It's your turn to show me what you got!" He laughs as i walk over.

I release Beatrice, and Surge goes quiet.

"I thought you were using Belle and Ace?" Hilary asks from behind me.

"I was, but Belle is tired from the flight and Ace is to slow for an electric type." She nods, and i turn back to the field, where Beatrice stares at me with determination in her eyes.

"We got this, Bea." She nods, turning to face Surge.

"Well well! This aint gonna be a boring battle!" He laughs, releasing Raichu again, who has been healed since its last defeat.

"BEGIN!"

"Raichu, Thunder Bolt!"

"Beatrice, Defend Order!"

Raichu sends a wicked bolt of electricity at Beatrice, who throws her hands up, summoning a wave of bee minions to take the hit for her.

The sound of buzzing with the electricity is almost deafening, as the minions dissipate the bolt.

"What in..." Surge mumbles, pointing at Bea again.

"Thunder!"

"Defend Order again!"

Bea throws up an even thicker wave of minions, but the huge bolt of electricity just manages to touch her, paralyzing her.

"Ves!" She hisses in pain.

"BEATRICE! Use Attack Order!"

Beatrice weakly throws her arm out, and a huge wave of bees swamps the Raichu, enveloping it in seconds.

Raichu's pained grunts can be heard from inside the swarm, which soon dissipates, leaving an unconscious Raichu.

"Raichu is unable to battle, win for the challenger!"

"Can i switch out my pokemon?" I ask the ref, and he nods.

"Max of one switch out per battle." I nod, and grab Bea's pokeball, but she stops me.

"VESPI!" She growls, pointing at the battlefield.

"Bea, your hurt!" But she shakes her head.

"Okay, fine. Let's finish this!" She nods, and turns to face Electrode.

"Heal Order!"

"Thudner Bolt!"

A wave of minions swarms Beatrice, healing her. The swarm is just thick enough to stop the bolt of lightning as well.

By stopping the bolt, they didnt finish healing Beatrice, leaving her still weak.

Before i can say anything, she lifts her claws, and sends a dark shadow at Electrode, fusing their shadow's together.

"Thunder!"

The bolt hits Beatrice head on, throwing her fragile body into the wall behind us, and causing her to faint.

Then, Electrode faints out of nowhere, and the fused shadow's separate.

"What in tarnation..." Surge mumbles, as the ref calls the battle.

"Electrode is unable to battle, victory goes to the challenger!"

I run out to Beatrice, and hold her head in my lap.

She stirs, looking at me.

"Ves..." She looks at me, then gently strokes my face, before i return her.

"What was that?" I ask dad, who shakes his head.

"Destiny Bond. A last resort, but Beatrice sure knew what she was doing." He shakes his head, in awe.

Surge walks over, shaking his head.

"I sure wasn't ready for that Destiny Bond." He laughs, and i shake my head.

"Me either, trust me." He throws an arm around my shoulders.

"So! That was some interesting battling you guys! We should go for dinner!" He laughs as we all shake our heads, then leads us to the PokeCenter to heal our pokemon, before leading us to a high-end restaurant behind the center.

Dinner is uneventful, with us all explaining what happened since Dad left Bill's, then how i met Surge and got Mambo, who dances for us.

After, we all head back to the Center, except for Surge, and Dad, who will stay at the Gym for now.

Me and Gardenia head into our room, and promptly fall asleep, quickly.


	28. Chapter 27 - Route 11 and Digletts Cave!

CHAPTER 27: Route 11 and Digletts Cave!

SERENA

"Okay, guys! Lets try for Lavender Town today!" Ash pumps his fist up, and we all cheer.

"That's not too far! If we start now, we could easily make it before sundown!" Brock says, and Dad nods.

"Dad, are you sure you want to come with us?" Hilary asks, probably for the hundredth time, and he nods.

"I'll stick with Ser bear, i want to see how her training's coming along." I nod, and he smiles.

"Then there you have it! Gardenia, Serena, and Mr. Flora go one way, Misty, Ash, and Brock go one way, and Me and Hilary go one way!" Candice smiles, releasing her Sneasel.

We head out to Route 11.

MISTY, ASH, & BROCK

"Tia, use Drill Run!"

Tia flies at the opposing Hypno, slamming into it with her horn, while spinning quickly like a drill.

"HYP!" The Hypno quickly recovers, throwing Tia into the ground violently with a strong Psychic.

Tia gets up, shivering in pain.

"TIA, STONE EDGE!"

Tia picks up a huge sharpened boulder, throwing it quickly at the Hypno.

It take it down, sending it to unconsciousness.

"Good job Tia!" Ash sprays her wounds with a Potion, and she hugs him tightly.

"Tia... so... strong... can't... breathe..." Ash coughs.

She giggles, letting him go to breathe.

"Tia, your doing amazing!" Brock pats her horn, and she happily laughs.

"My turn! My turn!" Misty releases Seadra, and points at a nearby Drowzee.

"Seadra, use Twister!"

Instead of the usual whirlwind of purple static energy, Seadra sends a large shockwave of the purple energy, sending the Drowzee flying into the treeline, disappearing.

"What was THAT?" Misty asks, as Seadra grins happily and dances around.

"It looked like a Dragon Pulse." Brock says, and Misty throws her arms around Seadra.

"Yay! Congratulations Seadra!" They both laugh and jump around.

"Your turn, Brock!" Ash points at another Drowzee, but Brock shakes his head.

"You go ahead Ash, I'm sure my guys like the fresh air." He smiles, and Ash shrugs.

"Tia, use Rock Blast!"

HILARY & CANDICE

"Sneasel, use Ice Fang!"

"Jojo, use Dizzy Punch!"

Sneasel flies at the Rattata, fangs coated in a thick layer of ice, and sinks them into it's neck, rendering it unconscious instantly, while Jojo twirls and dances her way quickly over to the Hypno, and lands a solid punch to it's jaw, sending it sliding back a few feet.

The Hypno then throws a small Confusion at Jojo, pushing her back a bit, staggering her.

"Sneasel, us-"

"No! Jojo's got this! Jojo, use PsyBeam!" Candice steps back, Sneasel beside her, as Jojo prepares her next attack.

Steadying herself, Jojo throws her arms in front of her, sending a beam of pure energy at the Hypno, who stands it's ground and takes it head on.

It stumbles, and has to take a knee, but eventually stands back up, and sends another Confusion at Jojo.

"Dodge, then Dizzy Punch again!"

Jojo masterfully teeters out of the way of the oncoming wave of telekinesis, and twirls her way quickly to the Hypno, landing another blow to it's jaw, and finally knocking it out.

"Yeah! Good job baby girl!" Hilary runs forward, picking up the panda pokemon, and hugging her close.

"Spin! Pin!" Jojo giggles, and twirls away as Hilary puts her back down.

"Are Spinda always so... dizzying?" Candice asks, taking her eyes off of the teetering pokemon.

"Yeah, it's something to do with their equilibrium being off kilter. It messes up their balance, but they dont feel anything different from you or me."

"That's so cute!" Candice laughs, and Hilary nods.

"So, have you thought about evol- WHAT IS THAT?!" Hilary stops cold, as Jojo bumps into a large navy roadblock.

"SNOOOOOOR. SNOOOOOR." The giant roadblock snores, stirring gently when Jojo bumps it again, confused as to why she cant keep going.

Hilary quick;y scoops the panda pokemon up, and they move quickly away.

"What wast THAT?" Candice whispers.

"I think it was a Snorlax, but we cant be sure. Let's try to find another way around." Candice nods, and they head back into Route 11.

SERENA, GARDENIA, & GERALD

"Mambo, Feather Dance then Air Cutter!"

Mambo throws a layer of tuft onto the Spearow, causing it to lose mobility, then sends sharp gusts of air at the small bird, pushing it back and damaging it severely.

It squawks in annoyance, then throws a talon full of sand at Mambo, and succeeds in blinding him momentarily.

"Shoot! Mambo, Thunder Bolt!"

Mambo fires, but misses drastically, almost hitting Belle, who is flying around above the battle, surveying. She squawks and flaps out of the way, as Spearow flies talon first into a Fury Attack on Mambo.

When it finally disengages, Mambo staggers, almost falling to the ground, but his eyes are clear now.

"Mambo, finish this with another Thunder Bolt!"

Mambo charges his lightning, then sends a large bolt, striking Spearow instantly, and knocking it out cold.

"Yeah!" I run over, spraying Mambo with a potion. He perks right up, and hugs my leg, before running off again, in search of another enemy.

"That was smart thinking, that Feather Dance. I don't think Mambo could have made it through that Fury Attack without it." Dad points out, and i nod.

"I'm trying to get his speed up, so i can land as many attacks as fast as possible.. You should see his Feather Sword Ace combo in a real battle." I say, and Dad tilts his head.

Gardenia explains for me.

"Serena has been working with her pokemon on combo moves, like Feather Sword Ace for instance. Mambo would send a Feather Dance out, and while the enemy is surprised, would summon a quick Swords Dance, boosting his attack, then finally go in for an Aerial Ace. The combo has a zero percent chance of missing, and by using Swords Dance, Mambo boosts his attack enough for a devastating Aerial Ace." Dad nods, staring at me in wonder.

"Wow, Serena. How did you ever become so smart?" He chuckles, shaking his head.

"Oh, there's another Hypno! Watch, I'll show you!" I point at the Hypno, and Mambo nods.

"Mambo, use Feather Sword Ace!" I call and Mambo jumps into action.

Sending a quick Feather Dance to slow the target, Mambo summons celestial swords, boosting his attack immensely, then flies quick and straight as an arrow at the opposing Hypno, knocking it out before it even has a chance to react.

Dad just claps, chuckling.

"Did you have anymore of these... combos?" He asks, and i nod.

"With Belle and Ba- Umph!" I'm cut off as i walk face first into a large blue blob, blocking the road.

"SNOOOOR."

"What in gods name..." Dad walks up, and strokes the thing carefully.

It's taking up the entire road, and there's no way around unless we were to go through the river beside it.

"Just as i thought. It's a Snorlax." Dad steps back, admiring the huge pokemon.

"Like, the evolved form of Munchlax?" I ask.

Munchlax is a pokemon from Sinnoh, so i know it well.

"Yeah! Good job!" He smiles, nodding.

"Well, how are we going to get around it?" Gardenia asks, and Dad shakes his head.

"The only thing that can wake up a Snorlax is a PokeFlute, and I dont currently have one, so we will have to find a different path."

"But this IS the path, Dad!" I sigh, exasperated.

"I think Diglett's cave is around this area to, lets head back and try to find it." Gardenia suggests, and we all nod.

We turn back, looking now for Diglett's cave.

MISTY, ASH, & BROCK

"Tia, try using Drill Run again!" Ash calls, exasperated.

Tia spins midair, landing a solid hit on the Snorlax, but to no avail. The Snorlax coughs in it's sleep, but doesn't budge.

"Ash, this isn't going to work." Misty sighs for the thousandth time.

Tia nods, breathing heavily from assaulting the Snorlax constantly for the past half hour.

Throwing his arms up, Ash sighs.

"Well, how are we supposed to get through!" He shouts, at no one in particular.

"We could go through Route 9, but..." Brock trails off, but both kids are at his feet, begging to know more.

"The only thing is that we would have to go through Diglett's Cave, then up through Pewter and Cerulean again." He explains, and the kids nod, sighing.

"Then i guess thats how we go." Ash grabs his bag, and puts his overshirt back on, and they head back onto the Route.

"Hey, we'll get to see Bill again at least!" Misty says, and Ash cheers up a little.

"And we could call your mom, let her know that we will be in the are!" Brock suggests, and Ash grins.

He runs ahead to call his mom, and they make their way to Diglett's Cave.

HILARY & CANDACE

"It's so cold in here!" Hilary shivers as they make their way through the cave.

"Are you kidding?! It's perfect!" Candice laughs as she takes her jacket off, tying it around her waist.

"Damn Ice type trainers..." Hilary shivers.

They make their way through the cave, which, thankfully, is straight forward, no turns or stops. They have been traversing said cave for a few hours now, and it was starting to freeze over.

Another Diglett pop's its head up in front of them.

"Jojo, Dizzy Punch!"

A quick punch to the head and the Diglett slumps, unconscious.

"Good job, girl!" I laugh as she taps the Diglett, then twirls away when it doesn't respond.

"When do you think- LOOK THE EXIT!" Hilary dashes forward, grabbing Jojo as she passes her, and makes a break for the exit...

And she trips over a Diglett who popped up to see who was making all that ruckus.

She trips and falls, landing face first in the dirt, and throwing Jojo out the exit.

"SPPPIiiiinn..." Her voice trails off ash she disappears out the exit.

"JOJO!" Hilary launches back onto her feet, then takes off out the exit, to find Jojo pouting at someone's feet.

She quickly scoops the baby pokemon up, reassuring her, as she looks at who the person is.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean to startle you or anything!" She apologizes, then everything goes black as the man's elbow slams into the side of her head.

"I'll take that. Someone like you doesn't deserve a pokemon!" The person grabs Jojo, then goes to make off, but a huge white and green pokemon blocks his way.

"Aboma..." It growls.

"Take another step. I dare you." A voice growls behind him, and he whips around to see Candice, and Sneasel, both with icicles in hand and ready to throw.

"Who are you and what are you doing with Jojo?" Candice growls, taking a step forward.

"I'm a member of Team Rocket! And this girl doesn't deserve pokemon, not if shes just going to throw it around! Look at how upset it is!" He holds out Jojo, who is sobbing uncontrollably and reaching for Hilary, who is still crumpled on the ground.

"That was an accident. You have NO right to steal another trainer's pokemon." Candace growls.

"I wouldn't call it stealing, per se, more re-hom-" He's cut off as Jojo, who is now sporting a very angry expression, lands a square Dizzy Punch right to his jaw.

"You BI-" He drops her as she strikes again, hitting his nose with a loud CRACK, then slams him with a drop kick on the way down.

He goes to crawl away, but Jojo grabs his shirt and slams his head into the ground, putting him to sleep.

She goes to strike again, but Candice pulls her off.

The man slowly wakes up, nose dripping blood, and proceeds to run off. Abomasnow goes to stop him, but Candice waves him off.

"Don't, Snow. He aint worth it." She bends over Hilary, who is still out cold.

Jojo starts crying again, and Candice holds her tight.

"Help me move her somewhere safe." Abomasnow gently lifts her, and they head off down the path, when Candice notices something.

"Are those... lights? Come on, lets go!" They take off at a run, Snow gently carrying Hilary.

SERENA, GARDENIA, & GERALD

"Finally, the exit!" They burst out of the cave, into the mid day sun, and breather the fresh air.

"How long were we in there?" Gardenia asks.

"A few hours, it's... one now." Dad checks his watch, and we keep moving.

Mambo and the rest of my birds fly gratefully high, and stretch their wings for the first time in hours.

"If i'm not mistaken, Pewter city should be just over there..." Dad mumbles, and I whip around.

"Pewter?!" And even as I say it, I can see the huge pine tree towering in the background.

"We went BACKWARDS?! I thought this was a shortcut?" I cry, exasperated.

"Well, we might as well head around to Cerulean, i guess." Gardenia sighs, hiking her bag up higher on her back, and starting forward, me and Dad trailing.

We make it to Pewter in no time, and head straight to the center, for food and some time to rest.

Dad swipes his card in the machine, and his Trainer I.D shows up on the screen. Nurse Joy's face goes dark.

"Oh, Mr. Flora! I hope your daughter is doing alright?" He laughs and points to me.

"She hasn't gotten into anymore fights with poachers!" He laughs, but the Nurse shakes her head.

"Not Serena, Hilary? She was just admitted to the local hospital a couple hours ago?" She finishes, and Dad's expression goes blank.

"What?" He asks, tone low.

"Head trauma, it says here. Attacked by Team Rocket?" Her eyes go wide as she realizes that Dad had no idea.

"DAD!" I shout as he books it out the door.

Me and Gardenia follow suite.

We get to the hospital, and Dad is already gone to the room, presumably.

We head to the front desk, where the nice front desk worker greets us.

"Hi there! Can i help you?" He smiles widely.

"Yes, actually! We are looking for Hilary Flora? I'm her sister, Serena."

"Oh, okay! Your father was just here to! Room 200F, second floor!" He smiles, and waves us off.

We decide to take the stairs, and make it to her room in less than a minute.

Steeling myself, we walk in.


	29. Chapter 28 - Change Of Plans

CHAPTER 28: Change Of Plans...

SERENA AND GANG

"Serena?" Hilary's voice carries through the room.

"Hey sis..." We walk in, and Hilary is in the bed, a needle and tube in her arm, full of... what looks to be water.

"What did you get yourself into this time?" I ask as i sit on the bed.

Candice is holding a sleeping Jojo, and Dad is crying beside her.

"Oh, the usual gang fights..." She coughs and i shush her.

"Are you okay?" I ask, and she nods.

"This IV is just to keep my fluids up, it looks a lot worse than it really is." She laughs, but Candice shakes her head.

"Hey, Candy. Can i talk to you outside for a sec?" I ask, and she nods, placing the sleeping Jojo in Gardenia's arms, and following me out.

We walk to the sitting area down the hall, before i start to cry.

"What happened?" I sob quietly, and she moves beside me, gently rubbing my back.

"She ran ahead of me, out of the cave and was attacked by a Team Rocket member, I didnt see how. I Jojo beat the living crap out of him before i could pull her off, then he got away. I brought her here, and they said she had some sort of brain bleed, but they took care of it. She's still a little groggy from the anesthesia, but otherwise good." She explains, and i nod.

"Wait... Jojo... beat someone up?" I sniffle, wiping my nose with the kleenex in front of me, and Candice chuckles.

"Dizzy Punched him and broke his nose, before drop kicking him and slamming his head into the ground, knocking him out." Just picturing it makes me laugh, and soon we are both laughing.

"Well, we'd better get back, she'll think we're planning something." We both chuckle as we make our way back.

ASH, MISTY, & BROCK

"Are we almost through?" Ash sighs for like the millionth time.

"Calm down Ash! Where was your mom meeting us, anyways?" Misty asks.

"She said that she would meet us outside the PokeCenter in Pewter!" Ash beams.

"Well, we are almost through, thats the exit over there!" Brock points, and Ash is off like a gun.

"That kid, i tell you..." Brock mutters as him and Misty take off behind him.

DELIA

"Well, i wouldn't know, Mimie! I can't cook with cinnamon, you know this!" Delia sighs, as Mr. Mime giggles and walks ahead.

She is on her way to visit her son, Ash, in Pewter city with his friends.

She hadn't been to Pewter city since... well, since that nice girl Serena's accident.

Then make it with ground peppers! Mimie giggles.

"Ooh! That might be good! Remember that!" She laughs.

Me remember? I have the WORST memory, you know this!

Delia chuckles as they finally exit Viridian Forest, onto Route 2.

"Almost there, Mimie!" She giggles as they exit the forest.

How many pokemon do you think Ash has now?

"I don't know! I'm excited to meet all of them!" Delia smiles, thinking about all the good times they were probably having.

As long as he doesn't have any bugs, we will all get along! Mimie shudders at the thought of bug pokemon.

"You know, Bugs are NOT that bad! Look, theres one now!" Delia points to a random spot in the bush, and laughs as Mimie shrieks and dashes behind her.

Hey! That was mean! He pouts, but Delia laughs.

"What is a lowly bug pokemon going to do to you, Mimie? Honestly!" Delia laughs again as Mimie's face goes red.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Delia starts as she realizes the young man standing in front of her.

He is wearing an outfit that is strangely familiar, and it has a large red letter 'R' on the chest, and his nose is crooked and coated in blood.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay?!" Delia rushes to the man, but as she gets close, she feels something hit her from behind, and shes thrown to the side.

"Zubat, use Supersonic!" The man calls, and suddenly, she can't see straight, and her ears are ringing.

She falls down, landing on her arm.

Through the Confusion, she sees the man grab Mimie, and tie his hands together, dragging him away.

DELIA! MOM!

She can make out his voice as he's dragged away, before she sets her head back down, the pain to much.

She vomits, and hears voices from behind her, but she can't turn around to see who it is.

"MOM!" A familiar voice rings in her mind, as the pain starts to subside.

"Uhh what?" She moans, and she can finally make out the face in front of her.

"MOM! Are you okay?"

Ash.

SERENA AND GANG

Me, Gardenia, and Candice are just waiting in the waiting room, when we hear a familiar voice in a panicked tone.

"HELP! WE NEED A DOCTOR!" Ash rushes past, Misty following and Brock behind her, but Brock is carrying...

Delia?

I jump up, darting after them.

Delia is whisked away into an examination room with Ash, and Misty and Brock are waiting at the desk, going from foot to foot and talking in hushed tones.

"GUYS!" I run up, leaning against the nearest wall to catch my breath.

"SERENA!" Misty bursts into tears at the sight of me, and rushes to hug me.

"It's okay, hun. It's okay... What happened?" I ask Brock while comforting the sobbing girl.

"We don't know! We came out of Diglett's Cave, and Delia was on the ground a ways in front of us, vomiting and whimpering." Brock sounds shaken up, so i decide to let the matter go.

"Wait, why are you guys here?" Misty sniffles, seeing Candice and Gardenia behind me.

"Hilary got attacked by Team Rocket-" Brock's face goes hard at the mention of the thieves,"-and had to have a brain surgery to take care of a brain bleed." Gardenia says, as i console the sobbing girl again.

"Is she okay?!" Brock steps forward, and Candice nods.

"You guys want to go see her?" Gardenia looks at me askance, and i nod.

She takes them both to Hilary's room, as i walk up to the reception.

"That lady that just came in, Delia Ketchum? What room is she in?" I ask, and the nurse looks up form her paper-work, and her eyes go wide.

"Oh! Oh! Miss F-f-flora! How n-nice to s-see you a-again!" She stutters, and i realize that the last time i was in this hospital, i was kind of a monster.

"I'm doing well, thank you. Now, what room?" The nurse goes to say something, but thinks better of it, and tells me which room, and me and Candice head off.

We get to the room, and stroll in.

Delia is in the bed, sleeping presumably, and Ash is crying by the side, holding her hand.

"Hey." I say quietly, and Ash looks up.

"S-SERENA!" He sobs, flying into my arms.

"What happened, Ash?" I ask quietly, and he shakes his head.

"I-i'm not s-sure. Something... a boy with... a broken nose! They kidnapped Mimie!" He sobs, and Candice's eyes go wide.

"Hold him!" I dash out of the room, as Candice sits down with Ash on the nearby chair.

I rush to Hilary's room, throwing the door open.

Dad's sleeping, but Hilary is playing with Jojo.

"Hills! Do you remember who attacked you?"

"Um, a man wearing a Team Rocket uniform, and i think Jojo broke his nose. Why?" But i'm already gone.

I see Brock in the waiting room, and flag him over.

"Hey! Whats up?" He says quietly.

"Where is the Team Rocket's main hideout, Dad was wondering."

"Celadon City, why would he want to know?" He tilts his head in confusion.

"I'm not sure, he was just wondering. Thank you!" I rub his shoulder, then dash back to Candice's room, with Gardenia in tow.

"Candy, we are going to grab some food, i think they have Sandwiches!" I say quickly, and her eyes go wide. This was a code we used as children that meant we were about to sneak out.

She kisses Ash's forehead, and places the sleeping boy back on the chair.

"Where are we going?!" Candice hisses as we head out of the room.

"To help Mimie, and Hilary."

"Okay, but where?" Gardenia asks, and i smile.

"Celadon city. Lets go."

"Serena!" Candice grabs my arm, spinning me around.

"What?!" I sigh in exasperation.

"We can't just take off like that! What about the kids?"

"If you want to stay, thats fine. I'm going to get Mimie, and i would appreciate your help, though." I cross my arms, leaning against the nearest wall, as Candice bites her lips.

"Well..."

"Come on, Candy Cane! It'll fell so good, helping Ash's mom out, and getting revenge for what that punk did to Hilary!" Gardenia rubs her back.

"I mean... okay FINE. But how are we going to get there?" We laugh and hug her, as we make our way outside.

"By bird, of course!" I release the twins, and they sense the adventure, ruffling and hooting excitedly.

Me and Gardenia hop onto Belle, while Candice hops onto Bane, as i show them directions on my town map.

"This is where we are going. And if either of you get tired, PLEASE stop! We don't want you to hurt yourselves." Both Noctowl nod, and take off quickly.

The last thing i see is Brock, running out with his hands waving as we take off, then i focus on the flight ahead.

Authors Note;

Hey guys! Sorry for the late and short chapter, haven't had a lot of time to write these past couple days! But! I am officially back into the grind. Hope you all are enjoying Serena's adventure so far, and i hope to keep you enthralled! Next chapter is a bit of a doozy, but i'm sure you'll all love it!

Till Next Time,

Austin


	30. Chapter 29 - Team Rocket Hideout!

CHAPTER 29: Team Rocket's Hideout!

"So whats the plan?" Candice whispers, as we watch yet another Team Rocket member press a secret button, hidden behind a poster, and enter a small door in the wall.

We got to Celadon city the day before around mid-day, and spent the rest of the day gathering information as to where the Team Rockets main operation was. We finally narrowed it down to the towns local casino, called the Game Corner.

But that's where the trail went cold. We rented a room for the night in the local PokeCenter, and this morning we staked out the casino, but nothing interesting happened.

Until a Team Rocket Member showed up.

She walked right in, checked to make sure no-one was looking, and pressed a button that is hidden behind a poster on a nearby wall, then disappeared behind a small revolving door in the wall.

That brings us to now, as we hide behind a row of machines nearby.

"We follow. Quietly." As the T.R member walks in, the door whooshes closed behind him, and we quickly follow.

Gardenia presses the button, and the door swings open, as we quickly dart in.

We enter a stair well, and we can hear footsteps heading down, and there's a lively tune being whistled from farther down the stairs.

Gardenia lifts her hand to her mouth, signalling to be quiet, and we make our way down.

Candice releases Sneasel, Gardenia releases Roserade, and I release Alto.

We make our way down the stairs, and it comes to an end in a long hallway, with multiple doors on either side.

Candice heads to the right, and Gardenia heads to the left, so i head forward, towards the end of the hallway. We all start checking rooms.

The first room i go into looks to be a storage room, as there are large crates all around, stacked neatly. Each crate is marked all down the side with different letters. I walk to the nearest one, and realize that they are names of species of pokemon, and read a few out loud;

Nidoqueen, Route 12.

Hariyama, Cerulean City.

Umbreon & Espeon, Route 25.

I recoil, as i see the label on the top of the crate.

POKEMON SAVED

Saved... as in stolen.

I make a mental note to remember this room, as I head back out to the hallway.

I throw the door open, and i walk smack into a man.

"Oh! Wait, your not-"

THUNK!

He goes to grab me, but is cut short as his eyes roll back into his head as he falls on top of me.

I see Candice behind him, wielding a large ice-bat, which now has the slightest hint of blood on it.

I kick him off, and she helps me drag him into the storage room.

"Are you okay?" I ask her as we walk out, and she just nods.

Gardenia comes out of her room, and see's Candice's weapon. She pulls out a long, thin vine, with a sharp thorn tied to one end.

"Is everything alright?" She whispers, and we both nod.

Both of the room's that they had checked were the same as the one i was just in, so we continue down the hallway.

We enter the room at the very end, and there is a small green pad in the center of the room.

"What is that?" I ask, but both gym leaders shake their heads.

"Well, I'll go first, i guess." I step onto the pad.

As soon as both of my feet touch it, I'm whisked away, into another room.

I quickly look around, and see that there are two female T.R Members, and both are looking at me.

"Get her!"

"Sound the alarm!"

I duck off the pad as Candice comes through, holding Ace and Sneasel.

She dives off too, as Sneasel freezes both of the members feet, freezing them in place.

"HEY!"

"NOT FAIR!"

THUNK! THUNK!

We drag both of the unconscious women to the teleport pad, and whisk to where Gardenia is standing guard. I notice that there is another member knocked out in the corner, and Gardenia smiles, pointing to Roserade.

"Sleep Powder. I prefer a much less... violent, approach." She laughs as Candice gives her the finger.

"So, am I staying here then, or do you guys want me to follow?"

"Stay here for now, but get out if anything goes wrong, or an alarm goes off." I say, and she nods.

"Good luck, girls." She hugs us both quickly, and we head onto the pad again, Alto in my arms.

I release Beatrice as well, as she is quiet and can help if we get into a fight. I'm to paranoid to let any other pokemon of mine out under ground.

We head back into the room where the two members were, and make our way over to another teleport pad, this one blue.

Candice steps on first, and i give her a couple seconds before stepping on as well.

I whisk into the next area, which is a long hallway with a large room on the end. A pair of hands grabs me from behind, and i start to scream, but recognize the gloves, as i whip around and Candice has her finger to her mouth.

"Shh!" She hushes me, and we make our way into the large room, which seems to be an office.

There is a man, sitting at a large wooden desk, and he briefly looks at us from over his mound of papers.

He has jet-black hair, and is wearing an orange suit and tie. His face is unsettling, yet extremely charming.

We all freeze as he see's us, but he goes right back to his paper work.

"Ah! Well, are you two the ones responsible for knocking out half of my grunts?" He laughs, finally standing up.

I put my hand out, as Candice goes to walk forward, brandishing her ice-bat.

"That would be us... who are you?" I say, mock bravery thick in my voice.

"Ah, a Sinnoh accent! How... interesting... But anyways! My name is Giovanni, and I run this whole... operation, you might call it. I am the boss, the leader, the emperor." He bow's dramatically.

"So your the one responsible for all those stolen pokemon?" I ask quietly, a deadly rage slowly building.

"Stolen is SUCH a strong word, my darling! I prefer the term... re-homed. Those pokemon were all taken form trainers who had NO right to train. Weak, pathetic people. Speaking of..." He smiles, looking over my shoulder at something.

I duck as Candice swings her bat, smoking a grunt in the face, causing him to fly back, into another lady, who is holding an unconscious Gardenia.

"Garden!" I point at the lady, but Alto and Beatrice are already on her.

I see a small cloud of concentrated bee minions swarm the poor girls face, and she screams and drops Gardenia into Beatrice's waiting claws, and Bea carefully backs up.

Candice steps off of a third woman, who had come up from behind me, and she has a large, bloody lump on her forehead.

The minion swarm finally lifts off the girl, who has stopped screaming, and is just twitching. As the bee's lift off, I see that her entire face has been stung, and she collapses into a heap, twitching.

"Oh my god..." Candice gasps, and i dive for her, but a large pair of hands grabs me from behind, lifting me up and squeezing the breath out of me.

I go to kick him, but i feel something sharp dig into my throat.

"Ah ah ah! No struggling, or you'll only make this harder on yourself." Giovanni chuckles as i go limp.

"Ser!" Candice goes to step forward, Beatrice now at her side, but Giovanni digs the blade a little deeper, making me cry out in pain.

"Now, why are you girls looking for trouble way down here?" He asks, and Candice sighs.

"You stole our friends pokemon!" I choke out, and he laughs.

"Re-homed. Remember that term. And i apologize that your friend is an un-worthy trainer."

"Shes a mother! She is one of the best trainers around!" Candice growls.

I feel the blade lift from my skin, just a bit.

"Obviously she wasn't a very good mother if- OOMPH!" He's cut short as I kick backwards as hard as i can, landing a square hit to his privates.

He drops me, and i dive forward, out of his reach.

Candice flies over top of me, not one to waste an opportunity, and slams her bat into his head, sending him flying against the desk, knocking it over, and sending papers flying everywhere.

Candice steps forward, bat raised again, but Giovanni raises his hand.

"Stop! I'll make you a deal!" He gasps, holding the spot where her bat connected.

Candice steps back, bat still raised.

"Battle me, and if you win, I promise to return your friends pokemon." He gasps in pain, but Candice steps forwards again.

I rush over to Gardenia, who is still unconscious and has a small trickle of blood running out of her nose. I see Roserade's pokeball on her belt, and sigh in relief.

I prop her up against the wall, releasing Roserade to watch over her, then turn back to the scene unfolding before me.

Candice has just slammed the bat into the tile beside Giovanni's foot, shattering it and sending shards flying.

"You will release ALL of your STOLEN pokemon if we win." She growls, a deadly tone in her voice.

Giovanni hisses, but nods.

"Fine, but ONLY if you can defeat me." He slowly stands up, and Candice walks over to me, and her eyes go wider as she sees me.

"Serena!" She rushes to my side, and signals to Roserade.

"What?!" I swat her hands away, and she points to my throat.

I place my hand to my throat, and it comes away, dripping in blood.

"Oh... Wow." Is all i can say. I must be in shock, as this is a pretty substantial wound, but i can barely feel it.

"All we have to do is win, and he will return all of the stolen pokemon." Candice says as Roserade wraps a light vine around my neck, absorbing all of the blood.

"I'll do it." I step forward, but both Roserade and Candice stop me.

"Rose!" Roserade gently pushes me back, but i push forward.

"Serena, NO!" Candice shouts, sobbing now, but i throw her to the side, and head to the middle of the room, where Giovanni is smirking.

"Get Gardenia to safety, I'll deal with him." I say behind me as i approach the Team Rocket Leader.

"Well well, look who's decided to party!" He laughs, and I release the twins.

"How many pokemon do you got?" I growl, and he laughs again.

"Four." In response, he also releases two pokemon.

A large, blonde cat pokemon with a small red jewel in it's forehead, and a Rhyhorn.

I waste no time.

"Belle, Hypnosis! Bane, Dream Eater!"

"Persian, Bite! Rhyhorn, use Rock Throw!"

The Rhyhorn throws a large boulder in my direction, and it misses Belle by a few spare inches, as she lands a perfectly place Hypnosis on the Rhyhorn. Bane lands a strong Dream Eater, but gets thrown back as the Persian sinks it's fangs into his wing.

"Belle, Nightmare! Bane, Psychic!"

The Persians eyes go wide as Bane lifts it up, and throws it none-to-gently against the far way, knocking it our instantly.

Belle clamps onto Rhyhorn's back, sending malicious purple waves of negative energy into the rock pokemon. The Rhyhorn lasts a couple seconds, before succumbing to the nightmares, and slips into unconsciousness.

Hissing, Giovanni returns his two pokemon, and sends out two more. I return the twins, and send in Ace and Beatrice.

He sends out an Onix, whom is almost to big to fit into the room, and... a large brown pokemon, with a pouch on its stomach, which has two small beady eyes peeking out of it.

"Onix, Rock Tomb! Kangaskhan, use Brick Break!"

"Ace, Twister! Beatrice, use-" I'm cut off as the large brown pokemon, Kangaskhan, reaches forward, and grabs Ace by the wing.

Holding him suspended, the pokemon looks back at it's trainer.

"This will teach you not to mess with Team Rocket." He smirks as he nods, and everything goes in slow motion.

First, the Kangaskhan snaps Ace's wing in two, like a branch from a tree.

Second, I see Candice's Abomasnow lunge forward, knocking the Onix out with a strong Wood Hammer.

And third, I hear a familiar voice, as someone pushes me back, rushing to get Ace, who is now writhing on the floor, having been dropped on the floor to suffer.

I realize who the person is, as Beatrice sends a huge cloud of angry bees at the Kangaskhan.

"DAD!" I screech, as he dives into the bees, to grab Ace.

"DAD!" I screech again, rushing forward, but a strong pair of hands reaches around from behind, yanking me back.

"Serena, NO!" Brocks voice rings in my ear, as i see Seadra, Tia, and Pikachu join the fray.

Brock pulls me back, but i keep my eyes glued to the spot where Dad just disappeared.

Suddenly, he bursts out of the fog of bees. and is carrying Ace, who looks to be unconscious.

"CALL THEM OFF!" Dad shouts at me, and i signal to Beatrice, who in turn summons the minions back to her.

The Kangaskhan is on the ground, breathing shallowly, and Seadra & Pikachu stand guard over it.

Tia is holding Giovanni against the far wall, snarling in his face, as Ash and Misty finally show up.

"Let him go!" I shout, but everyone is shouting over me, so i point to Alto, who nods, letting lose an earsplitting shriek, which succeeds in shutting everybody up fairly quickly.

"Let. Him. Go." I shudder, suddenly cold from blood loss, but Tia looks at me with a worried expression.

"NOW!" I thunder, and she drops the man to the floor.

I grab Candice's ice-bat as i walk over, and step right up to the man.

"I won, fair and square."

"Actually, your friends Abom-" Hes cut off as i slam the bat into his leg, buckling it and causing him to fall.

"You promised."

"Little girl, do you know who-" I slam the bat into his knee, and there is a loud cracking sound.

"WILL YOU RELEASE THEM." I whisper, so quiet that he can barely hear me, and he nods.

"Take them, i don't care anymore." He shivers in pain, as i walk back to where everyone is standing, looking at me with fear and worry.

"Get Officer Jenny in here ASAP, we are free to take all those pokemon they stole. Ash, find a grunt and get him or her to tell you where Mimie is." I walk past them, and Brock stops me, pointing to my Dad.

"Serena, you need to go to the doctor."

"I'm... I'm fine." I stutter a bit and my vision goes a bit hazy, and i start to fall, but Dad catches me quickly.

"What... what are... you guys doing here?" I mumble, starting to fade out, and Dad shakes me.

"Dont you fall asleep! Brock mentioned something about me asking about Team Rocket, and we finally figured out that you three had left, so we rushed right over." He cries quietly, and i start to fade out again.

The last thing I remember is seeing Ace, his wing bent the opposite angle it should be.

Everything goes black.


	31. Chapter 30 - Hard Decisions

CHAPTER 30: Hard Decisions...

"Serena?"

"Serena, wake up..."

I hear a voice that i recognize, and slowly open my eyes...

Hilary.

She's sitting on the edge of the hospital bed i'm currently inhabiting.

"Hey." I croak, my voice strained and cracked.

"When I said i got into a gang fight, I didn't expect you to go take that gang on!" She laughs, and i chuckle.

I feel the bandages wrapped snug against my throat, and see Ace on a small bed in the corner, his wing in a cast, sleeping.

"Is he okay?" I ask, and she shakes her head.

"The way the wing was broke, Ace will probably..." She stops, but i nudge her leg.

"He won't fly again." She turns away, as my eyes tear up.

"What? No... It cant... He wont..."

"He already knows, Ser. The doctors did everything they could, but the damage was done."

"What happened?" I croak, and She moves to the chair beside the bed.

After i had passed out due to blood loss, Giovanni had escaped during the mayhem as the police arrived. His Kangaskhan was determined comatose on the scene, and is currently in extensive care. The girl grunt that had the bee minions was determined dead at the scene, but since she was a wanted criminal, there were no reprimands for her death. Every single pokemon that was stolen now resides in the PokeCenter, where they are busy reading the Trainer Marks on the balls, and sending them back to their respective owners. Mimie was found locked up in a room, and returned to a very relieved Delia, who had went back home. Gardenia was treated for a head injury, but is otherwise unharmed.

"Wow." I say, leaning back to take it all in.

In answer, she hands me a water bottle, which i gratefully take and guzzle down.

"So, how long have i been out?" I ask, and Hilary's eyes go wide.

"Um..."

"What? You can tell me!"

"Serena, you've been out for... almost a week. Six days, today." My eyes go wide.

"A week? What happened?!"

"Your neck... you bled so much, Ser... they were able to revive you, but-"

"REVIVE ME?!"

"You... you..." She stutters, crying suddenly.

Before i can say anything, there is a light knock on the door, and Gardenia and Candice enter. Gardenia's head is wrapped in bandages, but she seems otherwise fine.

Candice takes Hilary, and gently leads her out of the room.

"Gar... I'm..." She stops me.

"Don't you DARE for a second think that any of this was your fault. We agreed, and I have to say, I had a great time!" She smiles brightly, and i laugh.

"So... Hilary mentioned something... about me..." She puts her hand on mine, and lays down beside me.

"By the time they got you... to the hospital..." She stops for a second, tears now streaming freely down her rosy cheeks as she continues.

"You... were declared... dead... on arrival. Your hear had stopped." She sobs quietly into my shoulder, and I hold her as she continues through her tears.

"But, some miracle doctor came in, and was able to get you up and running again. Your Dad... he..."

"What happened to Dad? Gardenia?" She sobs harder.

"He... had a... a..."

"Heart attack." I hear gently from the door, and see Brock and Misty.

"Is he okay?" I ask, sitting up.

"He's... sore. But otherwise, hes doing okay. The stress of everything just kinda... caught up with him." Misty smiles, tears in her eyes, and i gesture her over, hugging her tightly.

"I need to see him." Brock nods, grabbing me a wheelchair from somewhere in the hallway, and gently lifts me onto it.

He wheels me into the hallway, and past countless doe-eyed nurses and doctors, to the room.

"Serena, before we enter... there's something you need to know." Brock squats beside me, holding my hand.

"Your dad... after the heart attack, he... lost some... physical capability, so to speak. He now has a pretty heavy speech impediment." I nod, going to open the door, but he opens it for me.

I quietly wheel in, and see him.

Hes laying on the bed, and he looks to be asleep.

Brock wheels me in, and gently shuts the door.

At the sound of the door closing, Dad's eyes open slightly, but fly wide as he sees me.

"Serena!" He slurs, reaching for my hand.

"Oh, Dad..." I start to cry, but he wipes my tears and waggles his finger in front of me.

"No. You do NOT are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, and it breaks my heart to see you cry." I can barely make out what he is saying, but i think i got the gist of it.

"Okay, okay."

"I always told you girls you would give me a heart attack." He smiles, kissing my hand as i laugh through my tears.

The door opens behind me, and I hear Hilary's voice;

"You found him."

I lean into her as her arms as she wraps them around me.

"Has he made the heart attack joke yet?"

We all laugh and enjoy each others company.

Later, me, Gardenia, Candice, Brock, Misty, and Hilary are grabbing lunch in the hospital cafeteria.

"So, what's the plan?" Misty asks through a mouth full of food.

"What plan?" I ask, and Misty laughs.

"Celadon was the next stop in the gym circuit anyways, so now we are that much closer."

"What type?" Candice asks, and Gardenia smiles.

"Grass. Erika is the gym leader here, I trained with her a few months ago." She smiles brightly.

"That's exciting! Now, I don't know about you all, but my pokemon are DYING to get out of here!" Misty drawls, making us all laugh.

Gardenia pushes me back to my room, where i grab my pokeball belt and gently lift Ace, who has been going stir crazy these last few hours, and we head out to the hospital courtyard.

I release all of my pokemon, and they instantly mob me and Ace, kissing and hugging and chirping and hooting.

I flap them off, and they take off into the sky.

Beatrice sticks to my side, and Ace hops around, until Bane picks him up and deposits him in a low branch, where he relaxes significantly.

"What are you going to do about Ace?" Hilary asks quietly.

"I'm not sure. He can't battle." I sigh, and she nods.

:

CHAPTER 30: Hard Decisions...

"Serena?"

"Serena, wake up..."

I hear a voice that i recognize, and slowly open my eyes...

Hilary.

She's sitting on the edge of the hospital bed i'm currently inhabiting.

"Hey." I croak, my voice strained and cracked.

"When I said i got into a gang fight, I didn't expect you to go take that gang on!" She laughs, and i chuckle.

I feel the bandages wrapped snug against my throat, and see Ace on a small bed in the corner, his wing in a cast, sleeping.

"Is he okay?" I ask, and she shakes her head.

"The way the wing was broke, Ace will probably..." She stops, but i nudge her leg.

"He won't fly again. And, they had to add a lot of metal stabilizers into his bones just to get it to take the correct shape." She turns away, as my eyes tear up.

"What? No... It cant... He wont... They what..."

"He already knows, Ser. The doctors did everything they could, but the damage was done."

"What happened?" I croak, and She moves to the chair beside the bed.

After i had passed out due to blood loss, Giovanni had escaped during the mayhem as the police arrived. His Kangaskhan was determined comatose on the scene, and is currently in extensive care. The girl grunt that had the bee minions was determined dead at the scene, but since she was a wanted criminal, there were no reprimands for her death. Every single pokemon that was stolen now resides in the PokeCenter, where they are busy reading the Trainer Marks on the balls, and sending them back to their respective owners. Mimie was found locked up in a room, and returned to a very relieved Delia, who had went back home. Gardenia was treated for a head injury, but is otherwise unharmed.

"Wow." I say, leaning back to take it all in.

In answer, she hands me a water bottle, which i gratefully take and guzzle down.

"So, how long have i been out?" I ask, and Hilary's eyes go wide.

"Um..."

"What? You can tell me!"

"Serena, you've been out for... almost a week. Six days, today." My eyes go wide.

"A week? What happened?!"

"Your neck... you bled so much, Ser... they were able to revive you, but-"

"REVIVE ME?!"

"You... you..." She stutters, crying suddenly.

Before i can say anything, there is a light knock on the door, and Gardenia and Candice enter. Gardenia's head is wrapped in bandages, but she seems otherwise fine.

Candice takes Hilary, and gently leads her out of the room.

"Gar... I'm..." She stops me.

"Don't you DARE for a second think that any of this was your fault. We agreed, and I have to say, I had a great time!" She smiles brightly, and i laugh.

"So... Hilary mentioned something... about me..." She puts her hand on mine, and lays down beside me.

"By the time they got you... to the hospital..." She stops for a second, tears now streaming freely down her rosy cheeks as she continues.

"You... were declared... dead... on arrival. Your hear had stopped." She sobs quietly into my shoulder, and I hold her as she continues through her tears.

"But, some miracle doctor came in, and was able to get you up and running again. Your Dad... he..."

"What happened to Dad? Gardenia?" She sobs harder.

"He... had a... a..."

"Heart attack." I hear gently from the door, and see Brock and Misty.

"Is he okay?" I ask, sitting up.

"He's... sore. But otherwise, hes doing okay. The stress of everything just kinda... caught up with him." Misty smiles, tears in her eyes, and i gesture her over, hugging her tightly.

"I need to see him." Brock nods, grabbing me a wheelchair from somewhere in the hallway, and gently lifts me onto it.

He wheels me into the hallway, and past countless doe-eyed nurses and doctors, to the room.

"Serena, before we enter... there's something you need to know." Brock squats beside me, holding my hand.

"Your dad... after the heart attack, he... lost some... physical capability, so to speak. He now has a pretty heavy speech impediment." I nod, going to open the door, but he opens it for me.

I quietly wheel in, and see him.

Hes laying on the bed, and he looks to be asleep.

Brock wheels me in, and gently shuts the door.

At the sound of the door closing, Dad's eyes open slightly, but fly wide as he sees me.

"Serena!" He slurs, reaching for my hand.

"Oh, Dad..." I start to cry, but he wipes my tears and waggles his finger in front of me.

"No. You do NOT are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, and it breaks my heart to see you cry." I can barely make out what he is saying, but i think i got the gist of it.

"Okay, okay."

"I always told you girls you would give me a heart attack." He smiles, kissing my hand as i laugh through my tears.

The door opens behind me, and I hear Hilary's voice;

"You found him."

I lean into her as her arms as she wraps them around me.

"Has he made the heart attack joke yet?"

We all laugh and enjoy each others company.

Later, me, Gardenia, Candice, Brock, Misty, and Hilary are grabbing lunch in the hospital cafeteria.

"So, what's the plan?" Misty asks through a mouth full of food.

"What plan?" I ask, and Misty laughs.

"Celadon was the next stop in the gym circuit anyways, so now we are that much closer."

"What type?" Candice asks, and Gardenia smiles.

"Grass. Erika is the gym leader here, I trained with her a few months ago." She smiles brightly.

"That's exciting! Now, I don't know about you all, but my pokemon are DYING to get out of here!" Misty drawls, making us all laugh.

Gardenia pushes me back to my room, where i grab my pokeball belt and gently lift Ace, who has been going stir crazy these last few hours, and we head out to the hospital courtyard.

I release all of my pokemon, and they instantly mob me and Ace, kissing and hugging and chirping and hooting.

I flap them off, and they take off into the sky.

"What are you planning on doing with Ace?" Hilary asks me quietly.

Sighing, I shake my head.

"I don't know, honestly. He can't battle or fly anymore." I feel the tears in my eyes as they well up.

"Serena, why don't you send him with Dad?" I turn to face her fully, eye's wide.

"Nor release him! Just... let Dad take him back home. Mom's pokemon are there, Kally could take care of him."

I nod.

"It's a solid plan, but I will ask him what he wants." She nods, and i wheel myself over to the tree where Ace is resting.

He chirps happily as i approach, and i sit myself right under him.

"Hey, hun."

His eyes go soft at the tone of my voice, and he carefully hops down, landing in my lap gently.

"So, you have heard about... your wing." He nods solemnly.

"I have a question for you, Ace." I stroke his back feathers, as he quietly coos.

"How would you like to... go stay with Dad for awhile?" His eyes go sad, but he nods.

"It's not permanent! Just until your wing heals! I promise!" I'm in tears now, and he just leans his head against my chest, and cries softly.

I kiss his forehead as many memories flood back to me...

"I'm going to catch it, kid, so stay out of my way!" I step onto the stump, as Ash watches in awe.

"Whoa… okay! Go ahead and I'll watch!" He rests his elbows on the stump, staring in admiration at the flying type trainer.

"Alto, come out!" I release Alto from his pokeball, and he silently and gracefully lands on my shoulder. "See that… Pidgey?" I point down the road at the small figure.

"Grrr!" Alto growls, nodding.

"We are going to catch it! Are you ready?" I ask, and he nods again.

"Alright then! Alto, use Round!" I shout, running at the small bird pokemon.

Alto sings a loud song, and the sound waves hit the startled Pidgey head on, throwing it back a couple feet. It stops its self, then flies up slightly and sends a wave of sand at Alto.

"Dodge, then use Peck!" Alto flies around the mini sandstorm, then flies into the Pidgey beak first, throwing it back some more.

"Alright, now! Use Sing!" Alto sings sweetly to the damaged Pidgey, putting it sound asleep.

"Now, go! Pokeball!" I throw the empty pokeball at the sleeping bird pokemon, and it gets enveloped by a red light. The pokeball starts to shake… 1 time… 2 times… 3 times…

… DING! It seals, signifying the capture!

"YES! I CAUGHT A PIDGEY!" I scoop the pokeball, now holding a Pidgey, and start dancing around.

"Hey Hills! Hey Alto! Wheres Ace?" i look around her, but i cant see him.

"Well... hes..."

"HILARY!" i growl, but she laughs and points behind me, and i whip around...

To be thrown back in a whirlwind of feathers.

"Ace!?" I hold the ecstatic bird in front of me... and see that hes evolved!

"ACE!" I hug him, dancing around, and he squawks happily, nuzzling my cheek.

Finally letting him go, i launch onto Hilary.

"HILLS THANKYOUSOMUCH!" I sob, happy tears cascading freely down my face.

"Its no big deal sis! Ace and Alto did all of the hard work, not me!" Laughing, she kisses my hair.

"Alto! Go, Ace!" Alto flies back onto the field, as Ace appears in a flash of red.

Brock gestures towards me.

Before i can say anything though, Ace happens to see the chicks, who are all battered and bruised, but now awake, and attentive.

He looks at the chicks, then turns to the Onix, who makes the mistake of grinning back at him.

Before i can stop him, Ace sends a huge whirlwind of static purple energy at the rock snake, causing him to be pushed back, right to the edge of the platform.

I cry into the colourful feathers atop his head, and he cries into my shoulder.

After a couple minutes, he slowly detaches himself, and nods again.

"Ace... I'm so sorry..." I cry quietly, but he kisses my cheek, chirping.

I let him go, and he waddles over to where the rest of my pokemon are waiting, and they all envelop him in a group hug, chirping quietly.

I quietly wheel myself back into the hospital, waving off the others offers to help, and make my way to Dad's room.

I gently knock, and he says something I can't quite make out through the door, so i enter.

I wheel in, and move beside his bed.

"Dad... I have a favour to ask..."

"Anything for you, Serena. Anything." He slurs quietly.

"Well... Ace..." I have to stop and compose myself, but his eyes go soft as he kisses my hand.

"I am so sorry, baby girl. You have had such a tough run so far." He makes out, and i nod, before continuing.

"I wanted to ask... if you... would mind taking Ace back home with you? He needs to rest and get his strength back, and i feel that your-"

"Of course, baby. Of course." He shushes me, kissing my hand again.

"Thank you. It means a lot." He nods, as a doctor walks in.

"Hey Gerald! Hows it going?" The doctor laughs as Dad tells him, "My tickers taken a hit, doc."

I'm sure that isn't the first OR last time the doctor has heard that one.

I head out as the doctor runs some tests, and head back to the courtyard.

I wheel in, and see the most amazing thing.

"Ace!" I squeal as i wheel out.

"Oh, Serena! You just missed it!" Gardenia says, but i ignore her as i throw myself at the newly evolved Pidgeot.


	32. Chapter 31 - Celadon City Gym!

CHAPTER 31: Celadon City Gym!

I wake up early, way earlier than i normally do.

I look over to where Ace is sleeping soundly, snoring quietly.

Yesterday, Ace had evolved in the courtyard. The doctors had to go back into his wing and add even MORE metal, to make up for the sudden change in bone structure, making his wing heavier than before. It is currently wrapped against him with bandages, leaving his other wing out for balance.

I gently step off of the bed, and carefully make my way out the door, and down to the courtyard, where I let my birds out to stretch and wake up. Plopping myself down on a nearby bench, I think.

Today, my plan is to take Ace with me while i challenge the gym. He may not be able to battle, but he IS a fundamental part of my team, and I still want him there to watch. Erika... she's a grass leader, Gardenia mentioned that, so my flying types will breeze through, pun intended.

I'm thinking these and many others, when Misty comes out, and sits beside me.

"Morning."

"Morning."

"Say, Misty, where did Ash go?" I ask, remembering that he had been there in the Team Rocket hideout.

"He went to stay with his mom for a while. He beat the gym before he went, so he wouldn't be behind."

"He's already beaten Erika?" My eyebrows go up in surprise.

"Yep, beat her the day before last." She laughs at my shocked expression.

"Good for him! Jealous!" I smile, hugging Misty on the side,

"So, when are you planning on challenging?" She asks, turning to face me.

I mull over my plan, and decide ultimately to let her know.

"Today. In a few hours." Her eyes go wide.

"Serena-"

"I'm taking Ace to, so he can watch."

Misty nods.

"I'll help." My eyes go wide, but i nod.

I head back to my room to change, and meet up with Misty out front, Ace waddling behind me.

"Ready?" I nod, and we make our way to the gym.

Celadon City's Gym is a grass type gym, but the inside is like something out of a gardeners dreams.

The floor is a beautiful brick path, which leads into rows upon rows of trellis', all containing hundreds of thousands of flowers, in every hue imaginable. There are Gym trainers watering, snipping, and maintaining the plants all around, and they wave at us as we enter. The roof is a large sky-light, and the morning sun shines down making everything look magnificent, and surreal.

"Oh, wow..." Misty gasps, watching a beautiful grass type pokemon float aimlessly by, chattering happily.

"Hoppip! Hop..." It kisses Misty's cheek before floating away again, to join a small group above us.

"Welcome to the Celadon City Gym! Our leader here in Celadon is none other than the beautiful girl in a kimono herself, Erika!" The gym guide smiles brightly, and we wave to him.

"They are always so cheery in the morning!" Misty laughs as we make our way in.

One of the gym trainers approaches from a row of flowered trellis'.

"Hi!" Misty smiles and waves, and the older lady laughs and waves back.

"Hello dears! Are you two here to challenge the gym? Or walk the gardens?" She asks sweetly, but I notice a little glint in her eye when she mentions the gym.

"My friend Serena here is looking to challenge!" Misty smiles, and the lady nods.

"Well, lets go then." She leads us to a small battlefield, that is tucked off to the side.

We take our spots, and release our pokemon.

"Go, Gloom!"

"Beatrice, your time to shine!"

A referee, a young boy, walks up, explains the rules, and flags for me to start.

"Beatrice, use Attack Order!"

"Gloom, Toxic!"

A wave of bee minions soars towards the small grass type, pushing it against a wall, but through the midst of the attack, a wave of purple sludge flies out, catching Bea by the wing and taking her down.

"Beatrice, Heal Order!"

"Gloom, Venoshock!"

Beatrice surrounds herself with a coating of healing minions, which start the process of healing her wing, when a wave of purple energy spikes out of the ground underneath Beatrice, throwing her into the air.

The air!

"Beatrice, use Air Slash!"

From her vantage point in the air, Beatrice sends a devastating attack of lethal wind currents at the pokemon, cutting it up pretty badly, and rendering it unconscious.

"Gloom!" The lady runs out, as I do to heal Bea.

I spray her with a Potion and an Antidote, and shes back to normal.

"Good battle, hun!" The older lady looks at me with a look of... respect? Acceptance?

I smile and shake her hand, then gesture for Ace and Misty to follow me as me and Bea head on.

We take on another lady, this time with a pokemon called... Weepinbell... before we come upon the most interesting battle yet.

"I'm Jo!"

"I'm Zoe!"

"And we are twins!" The two identical girls finish in unison.

"I'm Misty!"

"And I'm Serena!"

"And we are NOT twins!" We finish in unison, and the two little girls giggle.

"This will be a double battle, so be ready!" Zoe laughs, and we head over to another battlefield, and release our pokemon.

"Victreebel, go!" Zoe sends out a large yellow pokemon, that instantly reminds me of that Weepinbell i battled earlier. It has a leaf covering it's open mouth, which rests above it's eyes, on the top of it's head.

"Vileplume, your turn!" Again, this pokemon reminds me of a pokemon i fought not to long ago, Gloom. It has a small, purple body, with five huge flower petals resting atop its head, emerging from a volcano looking opening in the middle of its head.

"Belle and Bane, lets go!"

"Challenger goes first! Begin!"

"Both of you, Hypnosis!"

"Poison Powder!"

"Vine Whip!"

Bane and Belle fly into action, sending multiple waves of psychosis themed energy at the two grass types. The large Weepinbell pokemon sends multiple vine tendrils at Belle, who manages to get her claw stuck on one of them. The Vileplume sends a heavy mist of purple powder at the now captured Belle, and poisons her, before the Hypnosis kicks in, sending it into a deep sleep. The other wave of energy just misses Victreebel.

"Bane, use Nightmare! Belle, get out of there with-" I dont have time to finish my sentence, when Belle jumps into action.

Bane flies over to the now-asleep Vileplume, and mentally assaults the sleeping pokemon while he stands over it.

Belle, who has now been fully tied up with the vines emerging from Victreebel's mouth, opens her beak, and proceeds to send a blast of pink energy straight into the grass pokemons face, sending it flying back, having let go of the bird. It lands, bounces a few times, and doesn't get up.

"What was that?" I ask, and Misty shakes her head.

"No idea, but it worked!"

"Belle, help Bane out with a Dream Eater!" Vileplume swiftly succumbs to the power of both of the Noctowls, and is soon unconscious.

"That was a VERY well placed Moon Blast!" Jo laughs as they approach.

"Is THAT what that was?" I ask, and they laugh again, nodding.

We shake hands, and head on our way, right after I stop to heal Belle.

"Next round, we use Sleep Eater and HypnoZen, okay guys?" They nod, smirking.

I have been working on move combo's with all of my pokemon for weeks now, and I can't wait to use one in a gym battle.

We continue on our way through the trellis', until we reach the end platform.

There is a beautiful woman, wearing a gorgeous yellow kimono with a red sash around the middle. Her jet black hair is tied behind her with what looks to be a strip of cloth, and she's wearing wooden sandals.

"It is an honor to meet you, Serena. It is such a pleasure to see you again, Misty!" She bow's as we approach, so we bow back.

"Miss Erika! How's it going?" Misty asks.

I always forget that Misty is a gym leader.

Erika leads us to a small sitting area, that sits above the gym, giving us a gorgeous view of all of the flowers in the sunlight.

"Oh, wow..." I gasp, and Erika hides a smile behind her hand.

"I pride myself on the work of my trainers. They work tirelessly, dawn to dusk, to keep this gym looking the best it can." She smiles.

"So, what is this?" I ask, gesturing to the sitting area.

"Oh! I apologize, I must have forgotten to explain!" She bows quickly before continuing, "As part of my gym challenge, I believe that my challengers are here not only to battle, but to enjoy the overall experience. So, I like to sit and enjoy a few minutes with them, just talking and getting to know them. For instance, I noticed when you first came in that your friend-" She gestures to Ace, "-seems to be recovering from an injury, yet you still brought them. Why is that?"

So that's how our hour long conversation started, Erika mentioning Ace. We chat until the sun is well above us, before we start talking battles.

"How do you run your gym battles?" I ask, and she nods.

"I only carry three pokemon, so I generally like to stick to single battles, but I am not opposed to a double or triple battle." My eyes go wide.

"A... a triple battle?" I ask, and she nods.

"Six pokemon on the field at once, can be confusing to say the least."

"Let's do that!" I smile, and she nods, smiling back.

"Let us- Oh! Another challenger has entered!" Smiling, she points to the door, where, in the distance, I can see Hilary, Brock, Gardenia, and Candice, who notice us and wave.

"You know these challengers?"

"Thats my sister, there in the purple. Brock is the orange vest, Gardenia, whom, you've already met, is over in the green, and Candice is the ice type gym leader for Sinnoh, and thats her in the blue." She nods.

"Well, let us battle while they make their way to us!" And with that, she whisks away to the battling platform we first entered, almost floating to her spot.

"She is so beautiful, and graceful!" I gasp, watching as she turns in her spot in a flourish of yellow.

"Right? Brock has the biggest crush on her." Misty giggles, and I laugh.

Erika sends out a Victreebel, a blue pokemon that floats around, and vaguely reminds me of the pokemon we saw when we first entered, and a small pokemon wearing two flowers upon its head and what looks to be a hula skirt.

"Bellosom!"

"Jump! Jumpluff!"

I nod, gesturing to Belle and Bane, and releasing Mambo.

"Orico!" Mambo chirps, taking a cheer stance.

A ref enters, and signals to the battlefield.

"Play fair, Challenger goes first! BEGIN!"


	33. Chapter 32 - Erika!

CHAPTER 32: Erika!

"Bane, use HypnoZen! Belle, use Sleep Eater! Mambo, Feather Sword Ace!"

"Bellossom, Jumpluff, and Victreebel, use Giga Drain!"

All three of her pokemon root themselves, powering up for their attacks.

Bane flies in first, targeting Bellossom. He sends a wave of energy, putting it to sleep instantly, then slamming into the grund with a psychic powered head butt. Bellossom goes down, and won't be getting back up for a while.

Belle sends a wave of hypnotic energy at Jumpluff, then lathes on and drags the sleeping pokemon into the air, before throwing it up, and sending a malicious wave of dream-devouring power at the grass type, causing it to fly back, off the platform. It doesnt come back up.

Mambo goes last, but certainly not least.

He throws a thick covering of down on the Victreebel, then summons his celestial power swords, before shooting beak-first into the Victreebel, but it barely budges.

It grabs Mambo, and holds him out, sending a deafening attack straight into Mambo's face, knocking him out instantly, and healing itself in the process. It throws Mambo's unconscious body to the side, where he bounces a couple times before skidding off the platform.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Bellossom suddenly jump up, and launch a Giga Drain assault, right into Belle, who happened to be to close at the wrong time.

Belle screeches, as the green energy takes her to the ground with a loud THUMP!

"BELLE!" I yell, but her eyes are glazed, unconscious.

I return both Belle and Mambo, who Misty ran and grabbed for me, and call Bane over.

"Okay bud, this is it. You got this." I kiss his forehead, and he smiles, flapping back out.

I send out Beatrice and Alto.

"Bane, Hypnosis on Bellossom! Alto, Sing on Bellossom as well! Beatrice, protect them with a Defend Order!"

"Bellossom, use Giga Drain again! Victreebel, Vine Whip!"

Bane and Alto circle the Bellossom, sending round after round of hypnotic energy and soothing melodies into its ears, as Beatrice controls hordes of bee minion's, covering the two bird pokemon.

Bellossom is trying to grab one of the birds using Giga Drain, but they are to fast, and it keeps missing them, or hitting the minions.

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I see Victreebel unleash a devastating Vine Whip... at Bea.

"BEATRICE!" But it's to late.

The vine catches her by the wing, throwing her out of the field, and she skids a couple feet before coming to a dead stop.

I return her, cursing myself.

Then Bellossom gets Bane, and renders him unconscious in seconds, throwing his body like a ragdoll, across the field.

Alto barely makes it out, before Bellossom can land another hit.

None of Alto or Bane's attacks made contact.

"Alto, use Chatter!"

Before Erika can call an attack, Alto lands on top of Bellossom's head, and slams it with a loud array of noise. Bellossom succumbs to the attack, as it knocks it out.

I didn't hear Erika call an attack, but i must have missed it, because out of nowhere, a large vine wraps around Alto's talon, and throws him violently into the ground, where he doesnt move.

My heart drops, realizing I just lost the gym battle.

I return them, and start to walk across to accept my defeat, when i feel a tugging on my shirt.

"Pidg? Pidgeot!" Ace chirps determinedly, but i shake my head.

"You are still injured, Ace. I cant... no, i wont let you battle." But he shakes his head vigorously.

I keep trying to convince him, when the ref comes over.

"Miss, were those your last pokemon?" Ace shakes his head violently, and the ref winces at the bandages, before shrugging and walking back to her position.

"Challenger is left with one pokemon, as is Erika! BEGIN!"

Before i can protest, Ace hops off of our little challengers pedestal, and waddles into the field.

Victreebel watches him warily, with a look in its eye that seems... almost sad.

Erika gives me a signal almost to say Are you sure?

I shrug and point at Victreebel.

"Ace... Peck!" I order, trying to think of moves he could use without his wings.

He waddles slowly up to Victreebel, who laughs in his face as he approaches.

"Victreebel, Vine Whip!"

But before it can call on a Vine Whip, Ace jumps into action.

The bandages from his wing fall to the ground, and he launches himself up with his good wing, so hes cartwheeling through the air. Ace brings his damaged wing down HARD on Victreebel's face, with a deafening CRACK! Victreebel goes down, and Ace lands a quick succession of Peck's and wing attacks, before the ref calls it.

"Victreebel is UNABLE to battle, victory goes to the challenger!"

My mind is still processing what just happened, when Ace jumps onto me, throwing me to the ground.

"ACE!" I laugh, kissing and gently hugging him as he chirps and tweets happily away.

He stands up off of me, and I quickly inspect his wing.

"Are you okay?" He nods, but I can see the look in his eyes that says he needs to go back to the hospital.

I go to turn, but Hilary is at my shoulder.

"You stay, I'll make sure he gets there." I hug her quick, and they head out.

"Congratulations, Serena!" Erika bows, handing me a small box, which contains a few TM's, the badge, and some cash for winning.

Thank you!" I hug her, and she whispers in my ear.

"Is Ace okay?" She pulls back, smiling, and i nod.

"Well, now it's time for the next challenger!" Misty waves, so I head out.

Hilary and Ace are just leaving, so i catch up with them, and walk with them back to the hospital.

"Ace, what WAS that?" I ask, and he smiles.

Suddenly, he slams his wing against a tree, and there is a loud THUNK!

"The metal!" I gasp, and he nods.

"Isn't that like... cheating?" Hilary asks, and Ace shrugs, causing us all to laugh.

We enter the hospital, and Ace is immediately taken away to my room, to be re-bandaged.

"I'm going to shower and get changed, I'll meet you at dad's room for lunch? We can bring him something?" I ask, and she nods, we head our seperate ways.

I open my door, and head in, placing my bag and box of goodies on the bed, when i realize something.

The bathroom light is off.

I never turn it off.

I whip around to book it out the door, when the door closes and something wraps around the bandages around my throat.

"Agh?!" I choke, as I am slammed against the wall behind the door.

"Hey there Serena! We never finished our little chat the other day!" I hear Giovanni's voice in my ear, as he turns me around so my back is against the wall.

There are two grunts guarding the door, one in a doctor's lab coat.

Giovanni is holding me to the wall, a small smirk on his lips.

"Wha... what?" I choke out, and he smiles fully.

"Well, you destroyed my little operation, so i thought you deserved a gift!" His smile turns sinister, as he throws me onto the floor.

"Don't even think about screaming, or your Dad is dead." My eyes go wide, and i shut my mouth.

"What gift?" I gasp, and he sits in the chair beside my bed.

"You have a choice! But they are both surprises!" He smiles, holding bot of his hands out.

"Pick one?" I ask, and he nods, smiling patiently.

I look between his left and right hand.

His left hand is slightly more open then his right one, signalling that whatever is in that hand is slightly larger that whatever is in his other hand.

"What... are they..." He cuts me off.

"One will genuinely help you out, and the other... well, it wouldnt be a surprise if I tell you, will it?" He smiles even wider, and I nod, sitting on the bed.

My eyes dart between his left and right hands, before i sigh and point to his left.

His smile drops a little.

"Well thats no fun!" He opens his hand, and in it is a... greatball?

I take it carefully, and he laughs.

"It's empty. That was the good gift. Now, I'm feeling generous today, so I have decided to give you both gifts!"

He opens his other hand, and i flinch... and realize what it is.

It's a phone.

I grab it slowly, and he gestures for me to open it.

I press the middle button, and the screen lights up, on a live video by the looks of it.

On the screen, is a Team Rocket grunt, who smiles when she sees my face.

"Hey there sweetheart! We have a little guest we want you to meet!" The phone turns, and I see... something... or someONE... curled up in a corner of what looks to be a shoddy hotel room, but there is no bed. There is a window, just off the corner of the screen, and I notice what seems to be... pine trees? Not much clue as to where this room might be.

"Serena?" A weak voice whispers, so quiet that I can barely hear it, but I almost scream.

"No... No..." I start to back up, dropping the phone.

"Alrighty little girl, so here's how it's going to go! You have three days to rescue your mother, before we... well, its a surprise. Also, we can't tell you where she is, because then what fun would it be? All i can say is that she is in Kanto, but won't be for long. In three day's time, she wont be so easy to find. Only you are allowed to come fore her, or I kill her. If i even THINK that someone else is coming, she dies. Got it?" I nod, tears streaming down my face, and he smiles.

"Oh, and one more thing! You are only allowed to bring two pokemon with you! Any more, any less, and she dies! Well, now that you understand the rules, I will take that! Say goodbye to mommy!"

"MOM! I love you, and I WILL come for you!"

"Serena... please... no..." The signal cuts off, causing the video to end, and Giovanni takes the phone.

"Three days, Serena. You'd better hurry, the clock is ticking!" He laughs, and releases an Alakazam, who grabs all three of them and Teleport's them out of the room.

I lay on my bed, sobbing.


	34. Halloween Oneshot!

HOLIDAY ONESHOT: Halloween!

NOTE: This Chapter has NOTHING to do with the main storyline, and it will not begin or end in any specific part. It is simply written to showcase the halloween antics of our heroes/heroines! Please enjoy!

"I dont want to do this!" I moan for the thousandth time.

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Show us the costume!"

"You can't wuss out, Serena!"

The others all call back from the room.

I'm standing in the bathroom of our room at the Cerulean PokeCenter, staring at myself in the mirror.

I turn, staring at my costume.

This year for Halloween, I have decided to dress up as a Mismagius, a ghost type pokemon from Sinnoh.

The large, purple hat with pink rims sits comfortably atop my head, leaving lots of room for my hair to flow down to my shoulders. The dress is a beautiful, lace-back dress with long sleeves, coming down in the same pink-rimmed, purple, that almost reach the floor. It fits my form perfectly, and opens into an almost ball-gown esque bottom. A necklace sits perfectly along my collar bone, large red gems shimmering nicely. I'm also wearing a pair of high-heeled boots that match the color scheme, and open in a leather fall pattern by the knee.

I turn again, sighing, as i finally open the door and walk out.

"Oh, wow..." Bill gasps, taking a step back.

"What hes TRYING to say, is damn girl, you look hot!" Gardenia laughs as she turns me, spinning me to see the lace-backing.

Ash covers his eyes when he see's my back, but Misty stands, confused.

"Um, i think your missing a piece!" She points, going to cover it up.

"No, silly! It's lace! It's supposed to be see through!" Candice laughs, buttoning the top of the back of my dress.

"So? It's not stupid?" I ask, smiling Mareepishly as i spin.

"You look amazing!" Bill rushes forward, kissing me gently.

"Now, go take it off! It's Ash's turn next!" Gardenia pushes me back into the bathroom, where i quickly change into my shorts and tank-top again.

Today is Halloween!

Usually, I would never participate, WAY too much candy, but the younger kids are so excited that i had to join in on the fun. Bill is taking us all to this haunted pokemon maze, on Route 24 that some volunteers and the Sensational Sisters set up.

It doesnt take ash long to come out, and when he does, i must say, I am QUITE surprised.

Ash decided to dress up as a Machop this year, and he even made his own costume. He's wearing a light blue body suit that fits just a LITTLE to tight, and he has three yellow strips, clipped to his hair, which has been combed and gelled back.

All in all, it's an AMAZING costume, for a homemade product.

"Well?" He asks, turning slightly, and we all clap in astonishment.

"That is AMAZING, Ash!" Misty claps even harder when Ash flexes his muscles, which, for an eleven year old, are surprisingly well pronounced.

He blushes, ducking back into the bathroom when he sees Misty's red face.

Gardenia gives me a look, and i cant hold back my laugh.

I catch myself right away, but Misty turns to me.

"Whats so funny?" She huffs, and that makes me laugh even harder.

Ash quickly returns, hair dripping wet as he towel dries it.

Giving me one last look, Misty heads in next with her bag.

"I wonder what she's going to be?" Ash wonders aloud, and i have to agree with him.

Misty was one of the only costumes that we had NO idea about, she went to her sisters for help choosing and never went shopping with us. Me, Candice, Gardenia, and even Maylene, who got the holiday off and is spending it with us, got ours shipped in a few months ago from Sinnoh.

The door creaks open a hair.

"No laughing, okay?" She says timidly, and we all reassure her we wont.

Then she steps out.

"Oh my god, Misty! Your..." Candice trails off, and Maylene finishes for her.

"Stunning!"

She walks out of the bathroom, and i can see her costume in the light. Although, it's not really a costume, more of a gown... something only a princess would wear.

Her long, orange hair, which I had only ever seen up in a side-pony falls down, just below her shoulders, and i can see teal and pink beads weaved through her hair. She is wearing a dress that stops just below her knees, and ends in a beautiful lace pattern. The dress itself is a gorgeous hue of navy blue, with thin strips of a much lighter blue across the bottom, and a bright pink bow, tied right around the waist, and tilted a bit to the side. The sleeve's of the dress come right down to her wrist, with small clasps that tie to her index fingers, and when she opens her arms, it almost looks like she has wings. She's also wearing small blue flats, that have straps up to her knees.

"What is that?" I gasp, gently feeling the fabric on the edge of the dress.

"It's a pokemon from Sinnoh, actually." She smiles, and Maylene puts her hand to her mouth, tears in her eyes.

"Lumineon." Gardenia whispers, and Misty nods, smiling.

"It's a water type, so i thought, why not?" She twirls, and the whole dress sparkles.

Ash steps up, and grabs Misty's hand.

"You... um..."

"Yes, Ash?" She giggles.

"You look... um... very beautiful..." He stutters, then sits down quickly, hiding his face under his hat.

Misty grins from ear to ear, and twirls back into the bathroom.

Bill leans down and whispers something into Ash's ear, and he nods, still blushing.

Bill leans over to me when he sees my skeptical look.

"Ash likes Misty, i'm giving him pointers." He whispers, and I shake my head, smiling.

"And what makes you such a womanizer?"

"Hey, i'm with you, aren't I?" I shake my head as he kisses me and leans back.

Misty heads back to her seat, bag in hand, and Maylene goes in next.

Maylene is always wearing sweat pants and tank-tops, due to her fighting all the time, so when she walks out in her costume, we all recoil in astonishment.

She has on a short skirt, totally black, a orange stripe along the middle, and ends in a heart shaped breast plate. She has her hair done up with a black clip that is shaped like a music note, and there is an orange bow clipped in as well.

"May! That is so CUTE!" Candice squeals, jumping up to hug the girl.

"I based it off of Meloetta's Pirouette forme! I thought it would be kinda cute!" She blushes, and Misty jumps up.

"I'll trade you!"

We all laugh as Gardenia walks in, with her large bag.

We make idle chatter, when the door opens slowly.

"No judging!" She squeals as she jumps out.

She's wearing a pair of pant's, that are light green, and she has two colored pom-pom's on, one pink and one blue. On her face is a masquerade mask, and a large white wig. Her shoes are green stilettos, that match the pants perfectly, and she's wearing a cape around her shoulders. Her shirt is a dark green, and comes down to her hips, showing off her stomach.

"AHH! ROSERADE!" I squeal, and jump into her arms as she laughs.

"Me and Roserade are going as partners!" She laughs, and heads back into the bathroom.

Candice steps in, but hesitates at the door.

"This costume isn't really me, so please be nice!" She laughs as she closes the door.

Candice would never be caught DEAD in anything resembling a dress, so when she walks out in a gown, we all recoil a bit.

She comes out wearing a floor-length gown, that is a light blue, almost ice colored. The waist-length sleeves are a gorgeous iridescent color that picks up color from everything in the room, and shimmers like lights in the northern skies. She is also wearing a white circlet, that has a dark blue gem placed directly on her forehead, and as she turns, her dress has the same stones all the way down her back, every couple inches or so.

"Candy..." Gardenia wipes a tear out of her eye, as Hilary runs up and hugs her.

"You... you look..." I stutter, and her face goes red.

"It's not me, right? I have another option..." She's cut off as all of us express our thoughts.

"YOU LOOK AMAZING! Me and Gardenia call out at the same time.

"It's based off an Aurorus, an ice type fossil pokemon from the Kalos region!" She twirls, and the entire dress glimmers and floats.

After we convince her that she looks amazing, she quickly changes back, and Hilary goes in next.

"I picked something a bit goofy, so no making fun of me!" She steps out, and our eyes go wide.

She is literally wearing a speckled body suit, identical to Jojo, and she had a head piece of a Spinda's ears on as well.

"Oh... My..." I'm cut off as Jojo, who had been sitting on the bed with Hilary, leaps off and flies at her, giggling happily.

"That is literally the cutest thing I have ever seen." Candice laughs as Hilary spins and twirls around with the excited Spinda.

Hilary quickly changes back, and Bill is the last one to head in.

He comes out wearing a large pair of yellow pants, which he has to hold up, and no shirt. He has a yellow cap on, which has two eyes placed on the sides. It has a red strip of fabric poking out of the top of it.

"What?" I laugh as he waddles over.

"That's part of my costume! I have to hold the pants up!" He defends himself, but we all laugh.

I run my hand down his chest, and he shivers.

"Go change, then we can go have lunch. I'm starving." I laugh, as he disappears.

(NSFW CHAPTER TAKES PLACE HERE, READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION)

(Note, there are a total of 3 NSFW scenes, and they will be place through out this Oneshot. The first and second ones are now. Also, please be advised that you must be at least 18 years of age to read the NSFW chapters. That is all.)

We all meet up, in costume, at the gym after we eat lunch and rest up for a bit.

Misty and Ash are already there, having went earlier to help set up.

We head in, and The Sensational Sisters await us.

Lily is dressed as a Goldeen, Violet looks to be a Psyduck, and Daisy is... whatever Caserin is. A Luvdisc, I think it was?

"Hey everyone! Looking good!" Lily winks, twirling in her dress.

"Are you all excited?" Daisy asks.

"Cause we sure are!" Violet finishes.

We all nod, and express our excitement.

"Perfect! Well, no sense in delaying! Let us head to Route 24!" Lily whisks out, leaving Daisy and Violet to usher us out.

Outside, I see three familiar faces, and smile wildly.

"Did we miss it?" Melody asks, leaning forward in her chair to hug me.

"We are just heading out!" Gardenia laughs as Jakob runs to hug her.

"Well hello there darlin's! Hows it going?" Lt. Surge asks, as he pushes one of his Pikachu ears out of his face. He's wearing a skin tight body suit, which manages to out line his abs, and more.

I blush as he walks forward to hug me.

"It's going great, Lt.!" I laugh as he spins me around, before placing me beside Melody.

How are you? I sign to Jakob, who smiles.

Good! Like my costume? He replies, and I nod.

He is dressed as Terrence, his Abra, and Melody is dressed as Flower, her Sunkern.

Like mine? I sign, and he smiles, nodding as I twirl.

"So, we ready to go?" Daisy asks, and we all laugh as we head out.

The beginning of the Route seems normal, but as we get deeper and deeper, there are carved pumpkins, and Gastly's floating around.

Lily leads us through a small opening in the treeline, that is outlined by candles and torches in the trees.

Surge goes in after her, carrying Melody in her wheelchair. Damn he's strong!

After we all enter, I see that inside is a dimly lit path that extends to a large clearing, that is lit up with lights and candles, and there are lots of people there already. The maze itself is blocked off with CAUTION tape.

"We ready?" Daisy asks, and we all nod. In the background, I hear a loud howl.

"AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Pick your groups! Groups of two or three please!" Lily shouts over all of the people, who all instantly link up with the person next to them.

I feel two little arms encircle mine, and look down to see Melody and Jakob.

Surge grabs Bill, Gardenia grabs Candice, and Brock grabs Hilary.

Misty and Ash are already attached at the hip as well.

"Well! Without further ado, please enjoy Cerulean City's forty fifth annual HAUNTED MAZE!" Violet rips the tape off, and everyone surges to get in.

"What do we get if we make it to the end?" I ask Melody, and she smiles.

"Some cash, and a free dinner at a restaurant of your choice!" She giggles, wheeling herself faster over the grassy terrain.

I whip behind her, pushing her quickly.

(NSFW Chapter part 3 here.)

We walk around for what feels like days, but it must only be a few hours becuse by the time we finally find the end of the maze, we end up being the last ones to arrive,

"Oh!" Melody frowns, but I tap her shoulder.

"Thats no problem! I'll take you out for supper, how about that?" She smiles, and I push her into the crowd of people, seeing a very tired looking Gardenia and Candice.

"Hey guys!" Gar walks up, smiling, and I notice her hair is a bit disheveled.

"So! Who won?" I ask, and she points at Hilary and Brock, who have a large trophy and small envolopes.

"Well, maybe next year!" Melody chirps, and we all laugh.

"I say, time for food!" Surge moans from behind us, and we all laugh.

And thats how we spent our Halloween, with friends and family, eating dinner and just enjoying each other's company.

Happy Halloween everyone!

-Austin


	35. Chapter 33 - Expedition! Day One!

CHAPTER 33 - Expedition! Day One!

After Giovanni's visit yesterday, I washed up, and explained that the wounds on my neck re-opening were from me tripping in the shower, and no one bats an eye as they re-apply the bandages.

We went for dinner with Erika, and discussed our plans moving forward, to which I said i wanted to spend some time with Bill, and would fly up to meet him tomorrow, now today.

I kiss dad, and hop on Belle, flying swiftly away.

I have a slight idea as to where they are keeping her, as I have only noticed pine trees in one spot of Kanto.

Route 2.

I turn the note I received from Bill this morning over in my hand.

Serena,

How is it going, love? I miss you, and I want to come visit you soon! Please, let me know where you will be heading so I can hopefully meet up with you there. How is Beatrice doing? Is she accustomed to her new evolution yet? How are Hilary and Ash and the rest of the gang? I heard there was some Team Rocket activity around the area you guys are in, and I hope beyond hope that you guy don't encounter them. Anyways, hope its all going good!

Love you,

Bill.

Too which I replied;

Bill,

Well. Everything has been a total crap storm since we last talked. Ace evolved into a Pidgeot, but broke his wing in an accident. He wont fly again. We ended up meeting with Team Rocket, and they have my mom. I am on my way now to find her. Please do not tell my family, or any of the gang. I trust you enough to know that you trust me.

Love you SO MUCH,

I'm Sorry.

Serena

I decided to tell him about my mission, because if something was to happen to me, I need someone to know. Someone to tell everyone else what happened if...

No.

I wont die here.

I snap out of my thoughts as Pewter City pops up in the distance.

"Swing around, Belle. We need to find some sort of hotel, probably an old building in the woods." She nods, and shoots off with amazing speed, leaving me to grasp wildly in hopes of finding a purchase.

We fly in slow, wide circles around the area, but find nothing that seems interesting.

After a couple hours, I switch Belle out for Bane, and we take off again.

"I'm sorry guys." I hug both Noctowl, having tired them out after a half day of flying around the same route.

"Hooo." Belle places a quick kiss on my forehead, and Bane just nods, smiling.

I return them both, and send out Beatrice.

"Bzz?" Her head tilts.

I explain everything thats happened, and she nods.

"So now, my plan is too... Well... I'm not sure. Maybe ask around?" She nods, and we start our way through Pewter City.

We approach the first person we see, an older lady, who is walking towards us with a small bird pokemon, that almost reminds me of Ace wen he was a Pidgey, but it looks... tougher?

"Hi there!" I smile and wave as I approach.

"Why, hello dear!" She stops and waves as well.

"I had a quick question, If i could?" I ask, but she shakes her head.

"I'm sorry dear, but my little Pecker here needs to get to the PokeCenter, we were training and hes a bit weak at the moment." The pokemon nods.

"Oh! I could help with that!" I smile, and she dons an expression of surprise.

"Oh? Would you, for me?" I smile and nod, and point to the little bird pokemon.

"Bea, please use Heal Order!" Bea sends a small cloud of bee minions at the bird, and they swarm it instantly.

It takes about a minute, but the cloud dissipates as soon as it appeared, and the little pokemon looks good as new.

It jumps around happily, chirping and squawking.

"Oh! Oh!" She hugs me, laughing.

"Thank you so much!" She laughs, as her pokemon nuzzles Bea's dress.

"Of course! I am just glad to be of service." I laugh, and she pulls away.

"You had a question, dear?" She asks, and I nod.

"Yes! I was wondering if there was an... old... hotel? Maybe apartment building, around here?" Her eyes go wide, but she keeps her mouth closed for a second.

"What? What is it?" I ask, and she steps back.

"Well... there... um..."

"Yes? Is what?"

She sighs.

"There is an old condo building, from years ago. It's haunted now, though, you don't want anything-"

"Where? Please, it could be life or death that I find it."

I'm not sure what sold her, the look in my eyes, the desperation in my voice, or the now-angry queen bee pokemon that is a good head taller than her buzzing over my head.

"Well... Sigh... It's out past Route 2, just past the huge pine tree." But I'm gone before she finishes her sentence.

I return Beatrice, and book it onto Route 2, to the only spot in Kanto that i've ever felt at home.

I climb the tree with relative ease, but I can feel the bandages getting looser as I climb higher.

I reach the nest, which has started to fall apart due to being under used, and climb over the lip, sliding right back into the bowl.

I release Belle and Bane, who automatically take off, flying around the tree.

I wait for them to return, and sit on the edge of the nest as I wait, letting my legs drop off the edge of the nest, swinging into the nothingness below.

The sun has just started to fall, and the sky has started to take on hues of orange and pink, with wisps of clouds that lazily float across the horizon.

I scan the horizon, and notice a large roof, placed directly in a particularly thick spot of trees.

After a quick whistle, the owls return.

"We go rest for today, but tomorrow we go in, okay?" They both nod enthusiastically, and we take off to Pewter again.

We stop and grab some food at a nearby cafe, then head to the center, and relax. I release all of my other pokemon, excluding Ace, whom I left with Hilary and Dad.

We all sprawl across the room.

I don't realize how exhausted I am until I fall asleep, curled around Alto like when we were kids.


	36. Chapter 34 - Expedition! Day Two!

CHAPTER 34: Expedition! Day Two!

I feel the eyes staring at me as I wake up.

I dont open mine, but I can tell that my pokemon are all asleep.

I am trying to think of a plan, when something brushes my shoulder.

I swing my fist up, connecting to something solid and fleshy with a THUMP!

There is a feminine cry, as I quickly stand up, waking Beatrice.

"Beatrice, use-"

"Stop!"

I pause, the figure now standing by the door.

The light flicks on, and my eyes take a second to adjust, then I can see the figure clearly, and it's someone I don't recognize.

Her hair is a dark mauve, and is tied back in a tight pony-tail. She is wearing a black body-suit, and has a light pink ribbon tied around her waist. She is not wearing shoes, but her bodysuit comes under the arches of her feet. She is also wearing a long pink scarf, that matches the ribbon around her waist and grazes the floor.

"Stop." She says again, hands up.

"Who are you?" I ask, stepping closer to the twins and Beatrice.

"My name is Janine, daughter of gym leader Koga, of Fuchsia City. I am a ninja of the Koga clan." She bows quickly and deeply.

"Okay... Janine. My name is Serena." I say awkwardly, bowing as well.

"I know. I also know that you have come to find your mother." My eyes must reveal my thoughts, because she quickly backtracks.

"I have not been following you... for long. I would like to assist you in the recovery of your mother, and take out Team Rocket in the process." She smiles, sitting gracefully on the chair next to the door.

"Oooookay..." I sit back on the bed, still ready to fight or flight if necessary.

"I have scouted the building, and would like to show you the entrances least used." She smiles again playing with what looks dangerously like a knife.

She must see me looking at it, because she flips it in her hand and holds it out to me.

"It's a kunai. Please, take a look." I gently grab it from her hand, weighing it carefully.

"Now, would you please inform me of your plans to infiltrate the building?" She asks, crossing her legs.

"I was... um... going through the front door?" I say, ending in a question.

Janine laughs. Hard.

"Oh goodness! That wasn't actually your plan, was it?" She squeals with laughter, and Beatrice moves forward a step, buzzing angrily.

She instantly flies against the wall, another Kunai in hand.

"Hey! No!" I put my arm in front of Bea, who buzzes apologetically, and Janine sits back down.

"Well? Shall I help you?" She asks, now impatient, and I nod.

Smiling, she stands.

"Meet me at the Noctowl's nest in half an hour." With that, she disappears out the door.

I quickly shower and get changed, before heading out.

"We enter from the back, there is a door that I can unlock." Janine says, and I nod. "We will approach from the ground, there's more cover." She finishes, and I nod again.

The twins take us down, and I return them, before we set off.

It doesn't take long, and soon we are at the back door.

"Quiet. I will scout the perimeter." She whispers, and I crouch into a bush nearby as she disappears with ninja speed.

A few minutes later, there is a "HUH!" from inside the back door, and a body is thrown out of the now open door. Janine steps over him, gesturing for me to enter.

I try not to look at the thin trail of blood coming from his mouth as I step over him.

She drags him inside, hiding the body behind some crates, and she snatches his belt.

"Why?" I ask quietly, and she whispers in my ear.

"These pokemon deserve better lives. I shall release them once we are finished." I nod.

We walk down a dimly lit hallway, that ends with a doorway.

Janine quickly opens the door, kunai at the ready to throw, but the doors clangs quietly against the rails of a stairwell.

Sighing in relief, we quietly head up the stairs.

We get to the second floor, and there's voices from behind the stairwell door.

"You may want to turn around." She tells me, then shrugs when I shake my head.

She pushes me against the wall behind the door, and throws a pebble down he stairs, and it makes a loud CLANG! noise against the metal rail.

"What the..." The door flies open, and a man and woman enter. The man turns, and makes direct eye contact with me.

"Hey, who-" Is all he gets out, as Janine drops from above, snapping his neck with her legs and disabling the woman with her hands, all in a matter of a second.

Both bodies drop to the floor, Janine landing on her feet.

I take the belt off the man, and she does the same for the woman, placing the pokeballs in her bag.

We enter, and I instantly recognize the hallway.

"This is where Giovanni was in the video!" I gasp, and Janine nods, slowly checking all of the rooms.

She checks every door, except for the one on the end, and they all come up empty.

"This is it. There's bound to be guards but I will take them out. Shout if anyone comes from behind." I nod, and she throws the door open.

In the far corner, I see mom, huddled under a blanket.

I also notice the ten or so Team Rocket Members, all standing around the room, and I ALSO notice as they all turn as one to see me.

But thats just it, Janine is already off, and I watch with guilty pleasure as one by one, the bodies drop like flies, and the rest start to panic at the shadow that is flitting around the room.

I shut the door to a crack behind me, glancing back to make sure the sudden noise hasn't attracted any unwanted visitors.

"WHAT THE MEANING OF THIS?!" I hear booming from downstairs, and the sound of someone running.

"Janine! He's coming!" I run over to mom.

"Se... Serena?" She croaks, and I hug her tight.

"Mom." I cry quietly.

I hear the stair well door fly open across the hallway.

"GET THEM!" Giovanni booms.

Janine grabs us, motioning for us to go to the window.

"The Noctowl, NOW!" She releases a large bug type pokemon.

"Venomoth, PoisonPowder!" I release the twins, and they quickly fly out the large window, shattering the glass, before circling back and waiting underneath.

I release Bea, pointing to the open door. "ATTACK ORDER!"

She sends waves of minions swarming out the door, and I am sadistically satisfied to hear the screams of several T.R members, before I return her and run to mom.

I gently lead mom to the window, and carefully help her onto Belle's back.

"Take her to Bill!" I kiss her head, and she nods, making sure mom is secure, and takes off for Cerluean, flying quick and high.

The door bursts open behind me.

"GO!" Both Janine and Giovanni shout at the same time.

Janine flies past me, grabbing me by the shirt and launching out the window onto Bane, who quickly takes off after Belle, who is now a dot in the distance.

"HOLD ON!" Janine hooks her legs through Banes talons, throwing kunai and shurikens at the building as we escape.

I watch as body after body falls out of the window, pokemon and human alike, all struck down by Janine's superior aim.

Just as we reach the end of her range, she throws three kunai at once.

I watch as the first one skims past Giovanni's head, the second one lodges itself in the forehead of the last Team Rocket member standing beside him, and the third pierces his neck, but only barely.

"SERENA!" He shouts, pulling out a gun.

"JANINE, WATCH OUT!" But it's to late.

The bullet flies into her shoulder, throwing her back onto me.

The next few skim past us, barely missing.

"BANE, HURRY!" I cry, and he puts on more speed.

We make it to Bill's house in about half an hour, and Belle is already there,k waiting nervously outside.

"BILL!" I screech, and he bounds out of the house, assessing the situation.

"She's been shot!" I sob, and he gently grabs her and runs inside.

I go to follow, but I feel my legs give out from under me, and I crash to the ground, my vision blurry.

The last thing I see before I go unconscious is a group of people, running up from down the Route.

Everything goes black.


	37. Chapter 35 - Mass Confusion!

CHAPTER 35 - Mass Confusion.

HILARY

"Have fun! Say hi to Bill for me!" Hilary hugs Serena, kissing her forehead.

"I will! Love you guys and see you soon!" She smiles, taking off on Belle, Bane following close behind.

Mizara gives her a weird look, but shakes her head, smiling again.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I am STARVING!" Ash moans, and we all laugh, heading to the local restaurant.

"After we are done eating, I was hoping to head over to Route 17 for some training, anyone in?" Hilary asks, and Gardenia raises her hand, as well as Ash.

"Perfect! Then thats the plan!" They all laugh as they enter the restaurant.

DAD

"Hey, Ace! How are you feeling today?" Gerald asks the large bird pokemon, and Ace chirps happily.

"You excited to get your cast off today?" Ace nods vigorously, bouncing from claw to claw, as they head out of the room.

"Make sure you dont strain yourself, buddy. The last thing you need is another cast." Gerald laughs as the scornful look Ace gives him.

They head into an examining room, where a doctor waits with the plaster saw.

"We ready to cut that thing off?" The doctor asks, laughing as Ace holds it up.

"Well then, lets get started!" He grabs the small cast-saw, and starts hacking away.

"Pidge!" Ace sighs happily, as they walk through the paths in the garden.

"It looks way better now, at least!" Gerald laughs, and Ace nods vigorously.

"Pi!" With a short battle cry, Ace slams his wing into a nearby tree, sending shivers up, and knocking a couple dozing pokemon out.

"Whoa! Watch that wing mister! Doesnt that hurt?" Ace shakes his head.

"Interesting..." Gerald strokes his chin, deep in thought.

Hello, Gerald. A soft voice drifts into his head, and he waves as Mizara approaches.

"Miz! How are you?" He asks, but the look on her face tells him they need privacy.

"Hey Ace, how about you head over for lunch? I'll meet you in the cafeteria?" Ace nods, sensing the urgency of Miz's demeanor, and waddles off as quickly as he can.

Mizara watches as he leaves.

Serena did well. You should be proud. Gerald nods.

"I am. She did amazing, raising them on her own. Now, whats the matter?" He asks, and she gestures for them to sit down.

I fear that Serena is... making bad choices. She says quietly, as if someone were trying to eavesdrop.

"Oh? How so?" He asks quietly, and she moves closer.

Well... before she left, she seemed... Determined. And we both know for a fact that cut on her throat is not from the shower. So, that being said, I have a theory. I need you to tell me if it sounds... unreal.

"Of course, Mizara. Please, tell me." He grabs her hands in his, wishing her on.

I believe... Giovanni came back, and threatened her with... something. I haven't figured out what yet. I sensed him across town, but I assumed he was in custody. But, Serena, as hard as she tried not to, accidentally revealed a few emotions to me as she left... and I... I Mizara stops, wiping a tear from her eye, and Gerald lightly squeezes her hands.

"Please, Miz, keep going." He begs.

I think... it has something to do with... with... Christina. It is my belief that they have her captured, and threatened Serena with her.

Geralds eyes go wide.

"Chris? What?" Mizara keeps going.

The last thing I felt from her was... was an overpowering want for Christina. I think... she is going to save her.

Gerald sits back, taking in what he just heard.

"Well... the last we heard she was heading for Bill's, we should head there. He might have an idea as to where Serena is." Mizara nods, standing up.

I will go to him, try to sort this out.

And with that, she disappears in an instant, Teleporting away.

"That girl..." Gerald shakes his head, heading to meet Ace.

ASH & MISTY

"How was your mom?" Misty asks, as she takes another forkful of noodles.

"Good! Sore, but Mimie is taking good care of her. She pretty much forced me to come back." He explains, shoving another bun into his already full mouth.

"Good to hear, we were all worried about her." Misty smiles at the good news.

"So, about Ser..." Ash starts, but Misty finishes his question.

"What was up with her today? She seemed... out of it."

"Right? She was so weird this morning!" Ash sighs, glad he wasn't the only one to see it.

"I hope shes okay... That cut on her neck has me a bit freaked." Misty rubs her arm anxiously, and Ash nods.

He goes to reply, but his face suddenly goes white, as he stares out the window.

"What is it? What..." Misty turns, and sees her.

A Team Rocket Grunt.

And she has friends, two guys in uniform as well.

There are three of them in total, and they are heading straight for the restaurant.

Misty pulls Ash quickly under the table as they enter.

"... so dumb. Kids, right?" One is finishing saying.

They only order coffee to go, then sit at the counter.

"Giovanni should of cut her up worse! She obviously didn't learn her lesson! Although, that cut will leave a nice scar on her pretty little neck!" The girl laughs, and the two guys laugh as well.

"It was smart of him, though, to let her live." One of the guys points out, and the other two nod.

Ash gives Misty a panicked look, but she clamps a hand over his mouth.

"Shh! They're talking about Serena!" He nods, and she removes her hand.

"And now, shes on her way to heroically save her mom!" One of the men says in a whiny voice, and they laugh.

"By the time she gets to Pewter, mommy dearest will already be dead!" They all laugh as a terrified looking old woman hands them their drinks.

"Thanks, grandma." One of the guys laughs, and they walk out, without paying.

Misty pulls a shaking Ash out from under the table.

"We have to tell Gerald and Hilary." Misty says, and Ash nods, still shaken to his core.

Misty drops a handful of bills on the counter.

"Please, keep the change." She smiles and the old woman nods, and they take off.

HILARY & GARDENIA

"I'm so sad Candy had to go back with Lorelei." Gardenia sighs, and Hilary nods.

"You and me both! It was so much fun having her around... But hey! At the rate we are going, we will be at the Elite 4 in no time!" She laughs as Jojo bounces gently off of the bed frame in their room, before twirling off again, singing softly.

"True! Serena is sure surprising me, here in Kanto!" Gardenia laughs, and Hilary nods.

"That she is. Have you seen some of those 'combo moves' shes been working on? They are amazing!" Gardenia nods, eyes alight in wonder.

"Actually, I wanted to ask her if I could maybe borrow the idea, with Roserade and Turtwig." She explains, and Hilary smiles.

"Are you kidding? She would get such a big head over it! 'Look at me, creating new things!'" They both laugh, and theres a hurried knock at the door.

"Come in!" Hilary calls, and Nurse Joy enters.

"Hey there ladies! I just have a letter here for Miss Hilary!" She hands it to Hilary, then bows quickly, leaving before they can thank her.

"I wonder who its from?" Gardenia asks, staring at the letter intensely.

"Hm..." Hilary opens it, reading it out loud for Gardenia.

Dear Hilary,

Team Rocket has your mom. Serena is on her way to save her, but I think she is going to end up getting herself... Please meet me here, at my house, so we can find her.

Please Hilary, be quick.

Godspeed.

~Bill

Hilary stares blankly at the letter.

"Hill's..." Gardenia starts, but Hilary is already gone, the letter floating harmlessly to the floor.

EVERYONE

"GERALD!" Misty shouts, as they enter the hospital room.

"Whoa, Misty! Whats up?" He sits up in his bed, where he was reading a novel.

"Team... Rocket... Serena's... Mom..." Misty pants, having to sit down.

"Whoa honey, calm down. Whats the matter?"

Misty has trouble breathing, so Ash continues.

"Team Rocket has your wife, and Serena is on her way to save her." He says simply, and Gerald sits up instantly.

"What? Where did you learn this?"

Ash explains the whole ordeal, quietly and quickly, as he is still quite shaken up.

"Mizara was right..." Gerald whispers to himself, when Hilary bursts in.

"DAD! Team Rocket has MOM!" He nods, holding the sobbing girl.

"Hey sweetheart... I know, I just found out..."

"So, now that we are all on the same page, whats the plan?" Gardenia asks, and Gerald sits up.

"We go to Bill's, obviously. Serena is smart, when she finds Christina, she will take her straight to Bill's, cause she knows that that is where we would look." Everyone nods.

"But... don't you have to get like... Discharged from here?" Ash points out, and Gerald sighs.

"Yes, but let me handle that. You guys go pack." They all nod again, taking off.

A doctor comes in soon after, checking all the machines.

"Hey doc, what are the chances of me getting out of here tonight?" Gerald asks, and the doctor shakes her head.

"Gerald, your condition has undoubtedly gotten better, but you are still not well enough to leave yet. A couple more days, at least, before we can discharge you." Gerald nods, and Ace lifts his head, staring at him intently.

"Thanks doc." She nods and smiles, before leaving again.

"Pi?" Ace asks, and Gerald shakes his head.

"I have to stay, but you can go. Your well enough to leave, Ace." Ace shakes his head, a lone tear in his eye.

"Ace, Serena needs you. I dont care what she told you, she NEEDS your help. That wing of yours is lethal, buddy, and I hope you can use it, because Serena will need it." Ace finally nods, sighing sadly.

"Now go, tell Mizara to tell Hilary." Ace nods again, and takes off.

"I hope they will be alright..." He shakes his head.

The gang leaves early the next morning, and makes it to Cerulean around lunch time. They waste no time getting to Bills house on the beach.

They are just crossing Nugget Bridge when they see two figures on the horizon, coming in fast.

"Is that..." Hilary squints, and exclaims.

"Bane and Belle!"

Belle whooshes past over head, Bane not to far behind them.

There is a small, dark figure on Belle's back, and two larger ones on Banes.

"BILL!" Serena screeches, voice hoarse, but she doesn't see them.

"SERENA!" Hilary shouts, but they are already out of earshot.

They sprint the rest of the way, and watch as Serena dismounts Bane, and crumples to the ground.

"SERENA!" Hilary screams, sliding beside her.

"Somebody go get a doctor!" Gardenia shouts, and Misty automatically jumps onto Banes back, and they take off for Cerulean.

Carefully, Gar and Hilary lift the unconscious Serena, and bring her into the house.

"... yes, ones been shot... Oh SHIT! Two have been shot!" Bill says into a phone, and Hilary realizes the blood blossoming across her shirt, stemming from Serena's arm.

"Wha... What?" She asks, and she sees the entry wound.

They place her on a nearby table that has been cleared, as the medics arrive.


	38. Chapter 36 - Recovery

HILARY

"I dont think she actually knew she had been shot." The doctor says, leading Hilary back out of the room.

"The bullet pierced her arm, but I assume she was too busy with Janine to have noticed, shock would have set in instantly." He finishes.

"Will she be okay?" Hilary asks, and the doctor nods.

"Yes, I expect her to make a full recovery, though it may take a little while." She nods.

"And what about my mother?"

"Her case is a bit more serious. She has obviously been starved for quite a while, most of her organs are starting to fail. I think she will recover, but it will take a lot of patience."

Hilary nods, thanking the doctor and heading out so he can check Serena's wound.

Gardenia stands quickly as Hilary enters, still wearing the bloodied shirt.

"Is she okay?" She asks, tears in her eyes.

"She'll be fine, it just caught her arm." Hilary explains, and she nods.

"How are the kids?" Hilary asks, and Gardenia shakes her head.

"Ash is a write off, they escorted him back to Pallet with Belle. He shut down, completely. And Misty... She wont talk. She's with her sisters, but she's... bad." Hilary nods

"Also, those two kids... Melody and Jakob, they came by a few minutes ago with Surge, but I told them to come back later." Gardenia finishes, and Hilary hugs her.

"Gar... I'm so scared..." She sobs quietly into the younger girls shoulder.

"Hilary, it's okay... have you been to see Christina yet?" Hilary shakes her head slowly, and Gardenia gently pulls back.

"You should. She would love to see you." Gar whispers, and Hilary nods, slowly heading towards the room her mother is in.

She takes a deep breath in, before exhaling quickly and opening the door slowly.

Christina is sleeping quietly on the bed, but the sound of the door creaking open wakes her.

"Hello?" She croaks, before her eyes meet with Hilarys.

"Mom..." Hilary sobs, rushing forward to hug her.

"Hilary!" Christina sobs into her daughters shoulder.

"I... missed... you..." Hilary sobs, and Christina shushes her, gently smoothing her hair back and kissing her hair.

"I know baby... I'm so sorry..." She cries.

SERENA

"Hmm..." I moan, finally waking up.

The first thing I realize is that my arm is in a lot of pain.

The second thing is that I am on a bed, and it smells familiar.

I open my eyes, and see why.

I'm in the same bed I was in when I stayed as Bill's house, the huge window's overlooking the beach and ocean.

Sighing, I lean back, before everything hits me.

Where's Janine? Mom? Are they okay? Where are my pokemon?

I sit up again, quickly throwing the covers off, to see Alto, curled up in a small bundle of blankets in the corner.

"Baby..." I moan quietly as I stand, and he startles awake.

He rubs his eyes, but flies into me, throwing me back into the bed.

"Baby..." I cry, into his shoulder as he nuzzles my face.

"C-c-cha..." He sobs, and I kiss his forehead.

"We need to find Mom and Janine. Do you know where they are?" He nods, sniffling, and leads me out of the room.

The hallway is empty, and Alto leads me to a door near the end, one I recognize as a guest room.

I quietly open the door, to see... an empty bed? The covers have been messed up, as if someone got out in a hurry.

I go to close the door, when I hear her speak.

"It's you."

Janine drops from where she was hiding on the roof, and breathes out quickly as she lands.

"Are you okay?" I step forward, and she nods.

"A bit sore, but nothing I can't handle." She smiles, but I can see the pain behind her eyes.

"Well, I'm going to find my mom. Give a shout if you need anything." I hug her gently, and she tenses, but gives in.

"Thank you." She says quickly, laying back down in the bed.

I shut the door behind me as I head out.

I head slowly down the stairs, until I hear a familiar buzzing sound outside.

I open the door, and get bombarded by flying type pokemon.

"Hey guys!" I laugh, as they hug, kiss, and swat me gently.

Bane and Belle kiss me over and over, hooting and chirping in excitement, as Bea accidentally swarms me as she hugs me. Mambo latches onto my foot, refusing to let go.

"Do you guys know where mom is?" Bea nods, leading me back into the house.

She stops before a door, bowing slightly, before taking Mambo and leaving.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly open the door.

Hilary is on the bed, hugging mom as they both cry.

Mom's eyes lift, meeting with mine.

"Serbear!" She sobs, and I launch myself onto them, tears running freely down my face and neck.

"MOM!"

"Baby, I am so proud of you! But WHY would you do something like that?" Mom asks, and I shake my head.

"I had to! I couldn't just sit back and watch them hurt you!" I sob, and she shakes her head, but kisses my head.

"I love you girls, so much. So much." She hugs us, again.

"Dad... there was... an accident..." Hilary sits up, wiping her tears, as Mom pulls us in beside her to cuddle.

"What happened, babe?"

"He had... a heart attack..."

"What?! Is he okay?" Her maternal instinct quickly replaced by the worry for her husband, she sits up quickly.

"Hes... recovering..." Hilary stops, face buried in moms shoulder.

"When you feel a bit better... we will go visit him." I finish, and she perks up.

"Really? I would love that." She kisses my forehead, but her eyes flutter a bit, and she leans against the wall behind us.

"Mom, your tired... we'll let you sleep, but we promise to be here when you wake up." Tears fill her eyes, but she nods, kissing us both before we head out, quietly closing the door.

I make it two steps before a small figure flies into me.

"SERENA!" Melody squeals, wheeling herself up and hugging me tightly.

"Hey baby girl! How's it going?" I laugh, and I sign to Jakob behind her;

How are you?

He signs back automatically;

Great! I missed you!

I smile, hugging him, but he pulls back, pointing at the bandages on my arm.

What happened? He signs, and I smile.

Beat up some bad guys, got a scratch.

He smiles, and I notice Lt. Surge coming up behind them.

"Hey darlin'." He hugs me, kissing my hair.

"Hey Surge. Hows it going?" I ask, and he smiles.

"Good good! I heard y'all were in town, and I was here visiting the kids anyways. Plus, I heard that Janine was here, and her father asked me to check in on her." I nod, and point to her room down the hall. He smiles, squeezing my hand lightly and taking off.

He knocks on the door, before heading in.

"Serena! Look at this!" Melody releases her pokemon, and it is no longer the small seed pokemon I remember, but the new and improved Sunflora, it's yellow petals shining lightly, as if the sun was directly hitting them.

"Oh wow! Flower, you look amazing!" Flower smiles, curtsying.

"I trained her myself!" Melody smiles, and I shake my head.

"Wow! Congrats Melody! You must be an amazing trainer!" I turn to Jakob.

Where is Terrence? I sign to him, but he shakes his head, tears filling up his eyes.

"They took Terrence away..." Melody says quietly, and I whip around to her.

"Who did?" I growl, and she wheels back a few inches.

"The... the orphanage..." She whimpers, and I kneel down.

"Why would they do that?" I ask as calmly as possible, but even I notice the venom dripping from my voice.

"Some kids... they were picking on Jakob cause he's deaf... and Terrence... he threw a rock at one..." She says quietly, and I stand up.

"You guys wait here, Gardenia will be back soon." I lie, and step between them, heading for the door.

"Serena! Where are you going?" I Melody calls, and I turn as I walk out the door.

"To make things right." I wink, and head out.

Alto is still attached to my shoulder, and I see the rest of my pokemon sitting together under the huge tree in the front yard, and Gardenia and Bill are with them.

"Ser!" Gar cries, flying into me.

"Hey babe, how's it going?" I ask, and she sobs, shaking her head.

I kiss Bill as he comes up, and he smiles.

"I need you guys to do something for me, okay?" They both nod, Gar wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Watch the kids, okay? I have to go get Terrence back." Their eyes go wide.

"Jakob's pokemon? What happened to him?" Gar sniffles, blowing her nose on a tissue Bill hands her.

"The orphanage took him away for trying to stop bullies from picking on Jakob." Gardenia's eyes go hard.

"You get him back, and show them who's boss." She growls, hugging me again, then heading inside.

"Want company?" Bill asks, but I shake my head.

"It's probably best if I go alone." He nods, kissing my forehead.

"Good luck." He says, and I smile.

He heads inside, and I turn to see my pokemon.

Well, i get halfway through the turn before I'm tackled to the ground in a hailstorm of kisses and feathers.

I walk through the front door, unceremoniously, and charge to the office.

The lady smiles as I head in.

"Hello dear! Looking to adopt?" She asks, but I slam my hand on the desk, sending wood splinters everywhere.

"Wheres the headmistress?" I growl, and she points to the door behind her, gulping as she hurries off.

I knock on the door, and a sweet voice comes from within.

"Come on in!"

I open the door, and walk in. All my pokemon are outside, except for Bea and Alto, who insisted on coming in, so they follow in behind me.

"What seems to be the issue, dear?" She asks, as I sit across from her.

"I was told you took a trainers pokemon away, due to a misunderstanding." I start, and she tilts her head.

"Trainers pokemon? We do not have any trainers here, ma'am, only the children." She says, laughing.

I slam my trainers guide on the table, startling her.

"Page seventeen, paragraph three." I instruct, and she shakes her head, laughing.

"I don't take orders from you, girl." She laughs, and I smile.

"Beatrice, watch the door." Beatrice sends waves of minions to cover the windows and doorway.

"I should call the-"

"PAGE SEVENTEEN, PARAGRAPH THREE!" I shout, and she jumps.

She grabs the book, rolling her eyes, and opens it up.

"Lets see here... ah! Here we go! 'The aquisition of a trainers pokemon without their verbal and/or written consent is considered pokemon thievery, and will be treated as such in a court of law.' Okay? We have no trainers here, girl, so don't you DARE try to-"

"Next Paragraph."

"What?" She growls, and I smile again, signalling to Alto, and he jumps onto my shoulder, growling.

"I said, next paragraph. Are you deaf?" I laugh, and her eyes light up in anger.

"What did you just say to me?" She growls, standing, and I laugh again.

"You must be deaf. The little boy whose pokemon you took away, hes deaf to. And, as stated in the INTERREGIONAL Trainers guide, anyone who catches a pokemon is considered a trainer. That being said, when you took away Jakobs Abra, I seriously doubt you got consent, meaning and concluding my point, that you STOLE his pokemon." I breathe deeply, seriously wanting to deck this woman in the face.

"He gave consent, he knew it was wrong!" She shouts, and I slam my hand on the desk so hard one of the legs breaks, sending it crashing to the ground.

"HES DEAF YOU IDIOT! HE HAS NO WAY OF GIVING CONSENT!" I scream, and she steps back, the anger in her eyes now faded to fear.

"You have no right to speak-"

"You hand over that Abra RIGHT NOW or i swear to ARCEUS that desk wont be the last thing I break." I whisper, and her eyes get even bigger.

"I will NOT hand it over to someone like you!" She growls, and I snap.

Everything goes red as I fly over the broken desk, throwing her into the wall, and slamming her into the ground. I hold her down by her neck, and she tries to scream, but I cover her mouth.

"WHERE. IS. TERRENCE." I growl, and she points to a drawer in her desk.

I send Alto over, and her comes back with a small greatball with 'Terrence' scribbled over it in a black marker.

"There. Was that hard?" I smile, and she shakes her head.

"I'm going to go. You tell noone of this, and I'll replace your desk with a new one. Deal?" She nods, crying now, and I stand, letting her up.

"Good. I would hate for this fine establishment to get... damaged any more than it already has." I wink at her terrified expression, before heading upstairs.

"Where do you think your going?" The woman gasps, and I shoot her a look.

"To grab their stuff. They deserve better than this pile of crap." She shoots me a glare, but a angry growl from Bea shuts her up.

I throw all of their stuff into a large box I find in the hallway, and we head back to the house.

Jakob gasps in delight at the return of his pokemon, and he releases Terrence immediately.

"How did you get him?" Bill asks, and I shake my head laughing.

"Had to break a desk and almost kill the poor lady, but these two are officially out of there for good." Melody's eyes light up, and Terrence translates for Jakob, who gasps again.

"For good?" Melody asks, tears in her eyes, and I nod.

"All your stuff is up in the room I'm staying in, you never have to go back to that place." Melody bursts into tears, wheeling up to hug me, and Jakob cries quietly to.

I hear a door open from behind me, and hear my mom gasp.

"Mom, your up! How are you feeling?" I ask, hugging her quickly, and she smiles.

Her smile brightens the room, and its a smile I have dreamed about for years.

"Good now, just needed a rest! And hungry!" She laughs, then notices the two kids.

"And who are these trainers you have here?" Both kids straighten their backs at the mention of them being trainers.

"This is Melody and her brother Jakob. Jakob is deaf, but knows sign language quite well." She shakes both of their hands formally, and they giggle.

"They were staying at the local orphanage, but as of today they will be with me!" I laugh at Melody's squeal of delight.

"Wait... you... adopted them?" My mom asks, and the look in her eye makes me laugh.

"No no! Just... got them out of a situation they needed to be rid of." Mom smiles, kissing my cheek.

"Can we go visit your dad?" Mom asks suddenly, and I take a step back.

"Oh! I mean, if your feeling up to it..." I stutter, and she smiles, standing straight.

"Awesome! Let me go shower quickly, then we can go! Bill, darling, could you show me where the shower is?" He smiles, helping her walk to the bathroom so she doesnt stumble.

"That was your... mom?" Melody asks, and I nod.

"We just got her back, after many years of her being gone." I explain simply, and Melody nods.

"Shes really pretty." She says, and I smile.

"Thank you, Melody. Now! Lets go get set up in your new room!"

In the end, we finally decide to move them downstairs to Gardenia's room, so Melody doesn't have to get lifted upstairs, and Gardenia moves up into the room I'm staying in.

Mom comes out of her room, wearing an outfit Hilary lent her, and goes to sit outside in the sun as she waits.

I get changed, and head out, to see Mom with Alto, chatting away.

"Ready to go?" I ask, and she smiles.

"Of course."

She sits gently on Belle, and I hop on Bane, and we take off for Celadon.


	39. Chapter 37 - Reunions!

CHAPTER 37: Reunion!

"Are we almost there?" Mom calls, and I nod, pointing to the buildings in the distance in front of us.

We land quickly outside the hospital, and I have to stop myself from running in.

We slowly walk in, and I wave to the nurses as we head to dads room.

I stop mom before the door.

"Dad... he isnt the same as he was. He has trouble speaking, so make sure to pay attention." She nods, steeling herself, and I open the door.

"Chrissy?" Dad mumbles, half asleep, and she nods, heading in.

"Hey baby." She cries quietly, grabbing his hand.

Hes instantly awake, sitting straight up and pulling her on top of him.

"CHRISSY!" He sobs, holding her close, and she sobs into him.

I see Ace in the corner, and I gesture for him to follow me.

I quietly close the door behind us.

"Ace!" I hug him, and he coos happily into my shoulder.

"How have you been?" I ask, and he smiles, kissing my cheek.

He leads me out, into the hospital courtyard, where he nimbly jumps into a low branch in a nearby tree, and I sit next to him.

He leans into me, and I rest my head on his.

"It's so good to see you. How's your recovery?" He flexes his wing, quickly and effectively striking the trunk of the tree with it, causing the entire tree to vibrate.

"w-w-w-w-whoa." I stutter, as it finally comes to a stop, and he smiles again.

"That was... awesome!" I laugh, hugging him, and he chirps into my shoulder.

"Do you think... your ready to come back?" I ask, and he nods, albeit slowly.

"We would start slow, of course. Nothing more than some casual training for now, until your ready to kick some pokemon league butt!" He chirps, hopping from foot to foot happily.

"Let's go get you discharged." We head to the reception.

They agree that Ace is healed enough to come back and join me, but he needs to keep his wing safe, not using it for the time being. He agrees, I sign the papers, and away we go, back to Dad's room.

I knock, before heading in.

Mom is laying beside Dad, who is continuously kissing her hair as they hold hands.

"Hey babe." Mom sits up as I walk in, but I gesture for her to lay down.

"I think it would be best for you to stay here with Dad for now, mom. There are actual doctors here that can help you." She goes to object, but something stops her as she nods, kissing Dad's hand.

"I'm going to take Ace, though." Dad nods, smiling.

"He's the best company I could have asked for." He laughs, as Ace salutes him.

"When are you getting out of here, Dad?" I ask, and he shrugs.

"Any day now, I think. Doc says I'm doing way better, I should be out soon." I nod.

"Also, Ser. We... had a question..." Mom asks, and I nod, sitting on the chair beside them.

"So you know how you.. like, adopted two kids..." She starts, and I laugh.

"I did not ADOPT them! I saved them from that horrible orphanage!"

"Okay, okay, call it what you want, you aren't prepared to take care of those kids." Mom laughs, and my heart warms.

It's good to see her joking again.

"Okaaaaaay? And?"

"Me and you Dad... well..." She trails off, but I nod.

"They would love that." I finish, and she nods.

"But!" I exclaim suddenly, and they both jump.

"Arceus, Serena, what?" Dad asks, and we all laugh.

"You guys both have to learn sign language for Jakob." I say sternly, and they both nod.

"Of course, we discussed that to."

"I was literally gone for like ten minutes, how did you guys cover so much material!?" I say, covering my eyes and groaning dramatically, as they laugh.

"We're parents, Ser, it's what we do." Mom says, and Dad nods.

"Actually?" Melody asks, and I nod.

"Actually! They said they would love to have you!" Melody giggles, as Terrence translates for Jakob.

Really? He signs, and I nod, kissing his forehead.

I'll come visit ALL the time! I sign, and he laughs, nodding.

I would like that. He signs.

"When?!" Melody asks, and I shrug.

"Dad gets out of the hospital soon, I'll send Bane and Belle to grab them when the time comes, then they will swing by and grab you two! So don't get to comfortable!" Melody squeals, hugging me, as does Jakob.

"Now, I have some business to attend to. I'll be back!" I walk out the door, but Gardenia stops me.

Brock is in the background, calming the kids down, but I watch him cock his head so he can hear us.

"Where are you going?" She asks, and I smile.

"I can't adventure without my favorite gym trainers!"

I smile at her beaming face, and hop onto Belle.

We fly to Pallet first, to grab Ash.

It takes us the good part of a day, but we make it before sunset, barely.

I made sure to grab my house key, so I could spend the night at home before heading out again.

We land in front of Pr. Oaks' lab, and I knock.

"One moment! Oh goodness, now where did I put..." The door flies open, and Oak stands there.

I notice spare currents of electricity running through his hair.

"Ah, Serena! How are you?" He ushers me in, gesturing to his office. I notice a few of his assistants packing up for the day.

"Are you okay?" I ask, laughing as his hair is standing at a million different angles.

"Me? Oh, yes! Exuberant, really! I was testing a lightning rod theory with my dear Electabuzz, and it worked!" He laughs, his hand spazzing slightly.

Shaking my head, I laugh.

"Well, thats quite enough about me, dear! How are you? How are things going with your journey?" He asks, offering me a cup of tea, which I gladly take.

"I'm doing great, actually..."

We sit there for what feels like weeks, but was merely a few hours, as I explain whats all happened since we last met, and what I'm planning.

"So you're here for our young Ash." He says, and I nod.

"Do you have his address? I would love to go see him!" Oak nods, writing it down on a notepad beside him before handing it to me.

"Thank you, Professor." I hug him, and he laughs.

"Anytime my dear! Now, would you be a dear and show yourself out? I have a new idea regarding this lightning rod experiment, I think that..." I laugh, waving as I head out.

It's just past nine by the time I finally get to Ash's house, but all of the lights are all on, so I knock on the door.

"One second!" Delia's voice rings through the door, and I hear hurried scurrying.

"Sorry! Who is-" She goes silent at the sight of me.

She throws me into a hug.

"Oh my God!" She sobs into my shoulder.

"Hey Delia!" I hug her tightly, as she pulls away.

"But I thought... They said..." She stutters, and I show her my arm, where the bandages are from the gun-shot.

"I got shot. Dad always said if I did something stupid I'd end up getting shot." I laugh, and she gently swats me.

"Thats not what he meant!" She laughs, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"How is he?" I ask, and her eyes turn to the ground as she avoids my gaze.

"Not good. He's worried sick about you, he hasn't left his room for days." She whispers, and I hug her again.

"Can I go see him?"

"Of course, he would like that." She points up the stairs behind her, and I head up.

There's three doors, and one of them has a large board that reads POKEMON MASTERS ONLY.

I knock, and there's a sound of shuffling inside.

"Go away." He growls, and I chuckle.

"Is that how you treat old friends?"

The door flies open an instant later, and a puffy-eyed Ash stands in the door way.

"SERENA?!" He sobs, flying into me.

"Hey Ash! How's it going?" He just shakes his head in response, still sobbing.

We sit on the bed, and I notice Pikachu sleeping on top of his pillow, but he wakes up instantly when we sit down.

Pikachu flies onto my shoulder, kissing my cheek and licking Alto's face in excitement.

"What happened?" Ash sniffles, wiping his face with a tissue.

"I got shot, that part you know. But, I saved my Mom."

His eyes light up.

"Really?! Can I meet her?" He asks, back to his usual, peppy self.

"Of course! But, we are going to crash tonight, I'll head to my house, then in the morning we head for Cerulean. We need to get Misty. Okay?" He nods, his face a beaming smile.

"Now, you'd better go eat before you-" I don't even finish my sentence before he's out of the room, Pikachu right behind him.

"SEREEEEEEEENA?!"

Theres tapping at my window, so I get up to investigate, and Ash is throwing pebbles.

"ASH! ITS LIKE DAWN!" I moan, and he laughs.

"Unlock your door!" He runs to the other side of the house.

Sighing, I head down and open the door.

"Ready to go?" He asks, his face a grin, and I laugh, shaking my head.

"Let me shower and get changed, T.V remote is over there." I point as I head back upstairs.

I shower quickly, before changing and we head out.

We make it to the gym in record time, and land infront of it.

I return everyone except Mambo, who insists on sitting on my shoulder, and Alto.

We knock, and the door swings open to reveal Daisy.

"Who is i- Serena!" She flies into me, hugging me tight and knocking me over.

"Hey!" I laugh, as she helps me up.

"I'm so glad your alive!" She says, leading me inside.

"Me too!" I laugh.

"We are here to get Misty!" Ash informs her, but she shakes her head.

"She's not here." Daisy says sadly.

"What? Where is she?" I ask, and she hands me a small slip of paper.

On it is written;

Dear Daisy, Violet, and Lily,

I'm sorry. I need time to think, and reevaluate my position as a Gym leader for Cerulean City. I will come back, but I do not know when. I love you guys.

Misty

"She disappeared yesterday morning." Lily says quietly from behind us.

"Any idea where she might have went?" I ask, but they shake their heads.

"I have no idea. She's never done this before. We were actually just planning a trip to, as a family." Daisy says, and Ash's ears perk up.

"There's a cave around here, isn't there?" He asks, and Daisy chuckles.

"Lots of caves around here, Ash. You'll have to be more specific."

"Um... what was it called... it was around here, but only strong trainers and gymleaders are allowed in..." He mumbles to himself, and Lily laughs.

"Cerulean Cave?" She suggests, and Ash whoops.

"Thats it! She was always telling me and Brock how much she wanted to see a Wobbuffet!" Ash says, and Daisy perks up.

"You know, now that you mention that, she DID say something about the cave when she first got back..."

In a few minutes, Lily and Daisy have lead us to the cave entrance, and waved us by the guards.

"Be careful! Call for us if you need help!" They stand guard at the entrance, and wave us in.

I release Bea, Ash releases Tia, and we head into the deep, pitch black cave.


	40. Chapter 38 - The Search For Misty!

CHAPTER 38: The Search For Misty!

We search for a few hours, with minimal to no light, and sadly find no leads.

"I'm sure shes in here somewhere..." Ash mumbles, his flashlight bouncing along the walls as we continue our search.

We had decided to stay out of the deeper reaches of the cave, but it's starting too look like we might have to go a bit farther in.

"Alright. Ash, you take Bane, I'll take Belle. They don't have any issue seeing in the dark, and that way we can cover more ground. Sound good?" He nods, and soon him and Bane zip off into the darkness.

"Okay Belle, we have to find Misty. Let's go..." I point down a tunnel adjacent to the one Ash went through, and Belle nods, taking off.

We twist and swerve around many corners, before coming into an open cavern.

"Slow down a bit..." I shine my flashlight around, and almost scream.

All around us are eyes.

Thousands and thousands of beady, pure white eyes.

From somewhere above me, I hear a shout.

I look up, and see Misty.

She's tied up with what looks like thread, and she's tied to the roof. She swings, her gag preventing her from making too much noise. Her eyes are wide, and I watch as one of the many pokemon in the room slowly approaches her, pinchers clicking.

I make a split second decision.

"ALTO, GUST! MAMBO, THUNDERSHOCK! BELLE, PSYCHIC! BEA, ATTACK ORDER! ACE... ATTACK!"

I release all of my pokemon at once, and the brawl begins.

I hop off Belle's back, landing hard on my knees, and successfully knocking the wind out of myself, but I hug the floor.

Alto summons a mighty whirlwind, blowing pokemon after pokemon out of the cavern and into the tunnel we came in through.

"PARASEEEEEEeeeeccctt..." The cries trail off as they are whisked away.

Mambo sends a wicked thunderbolt flying into a large group of the Parasect, momentarily lighting the room up for all to see.

I scream as I see the waves of red bug type pokemon flowing in through multiple tunnels.

I watch in horror as a group of them overtakes Ace, who cant fly to safety.

"ACE!" I scream, but I trip on my way to help.

Suddenly, theres a bright light, and the group that is swarming Ace flies apart. I see his bad wing, and its completely metal.

"Steel Wing!" I hear a voice behind me, and see Misty.

I hug her, squeezing tight.

"We were so worried." I sob, and she cries into my shoulder.

"I have an idea, but you aren't going to like it..." She says, punching a bug that got too close.

"If it helps us escape, I'm all for it." She laughs, shaking her head.

"I tried to warn you."

She releases all of her pokemon, and points into the center of the cavern.

"SURF!"

I watch as her pokemon summon tidal waves of water, and I return all of mine before they get caught in the aftermath.

"HOLD ONTO ME!" Misty shouts over the rushing water that is now filling up the cavern.

I link my arm through hers, and she dives.

Her pokemon follow us through one of the tunnels, and they manipulate the current to carry us away.

We enter another cavern, this one has a hole in the roof that is allowing sunlight to flow through.

As we enter, I notice another large group of pokemon. These ones are blue, shaped like punching bags, and have stupid grins on their faces.

"Wobba!" One of them waves cheerfully as we rush past, and Misty looks back at me, smiling.

"Wobbufett!" She laughs, when we hear another shout.

"SERENA!"

Ash.

Misty doesn't say a word, but she ducks into the tunnel it came from, dragging me along.

We enter a long, wide tunnel, to find Ash and Bane.

Bane is nursing an injured wing, while a small group of three pokemon beat on him.

They are round, and covered in fur. They have boxing gloves on their hands as they smash into Bane.

Ash is punching and kicking the pokemon, but one good punch from one of the pokemon, and he flies back into the rock wall.

As we get closer, I watch as Ash stands, staggers over, and keeps beating on the one pokemon.

Finally, it's had enough, and it whips around, landing a square kick to Ash's stomach, sending him flying into us.

"Bea, Defend Order! Belle, Wing Attack!" I release my two pokemon, who instantly go to work defending Bane.

I grab Ash, pulling him close to me.

"I'm... sorry... Serena..." He gasps, and I shake my head.

"For what? Helping Bane? I should thank you!" I cry, and he shakes his head, coughing.

"I thought... I could... handle them..." He says, and I shake my head again.

"Ash Ketchum, don't you EVER apologize for training a pokemon. EVER. Bane knew what he was getting into, but he trusts you, as do I." He smiles, but then his head rolls to the side, and his breathing evens out.

"He has to get to a hospital." Misty says, and I nod.

"Agreed. How do we get out of here?" I ask, and her eyes go wide.

"I have no idea." She sighs, but theres a rumbling from ahead in the darkness.

"We need to go NOW." I return a severely injured Bane, and Bea, and we climb onto Belle.

"Get us out of here!" She hoots, then we take off.

We fly quickly around tight corners, flitting in and out of multiple caverns, before Belle speeds up, hooting in excitement.

Ahead, there is light. Flickering light, but still light.

"Yes!" I shout, but the rumbling from behind us picks up again.

We fly into a small hollow area, where a small fire is flickering in the middle of the room, with two shapes sitting around it.

"Seal that tunnel!" I point, and Misty releases Corsola, who begins summoning Ancient Power's.

I drag Ash to the fire.

"We need help." I gasp, and the two people jump into action.

One takes Ash, while I grab his pokeballs, releasing Tia.

I'm expecting the fun loving Rhyhorn, but the pokemon that comes out is a lot BIGGER.

"Rhydon." She smiles, hugging me, but she quickly reads the situation, and without me having to direct her, she starts piling rocks in front of the tunnel entrance.

Shaking off my amazement, I head over to where both people are tending to Ash.

"What did this?" A girl asks.

"Monkey pokemon, um... boxing gloves!" I spout, not knowing what they scientific name is.

"Primeape, darn. Internal bleeding is a possibility... he needs to get to a hospital." The second person, a man, says.

"We got lost, and we don't know how to get out." I explain, and the woman nods.

"Same boat, different river." She sighs, and the man stands.

He goes to say something, but is drowned out by a loud crash.

The makeshift wall that is blocking the tunnel rumbles, rocks slowly starting to fall off.

"What is it?" The mans asks, grabbing two pokeballs from his belt.

"Not sure. Most of my pokemon are injured, so I didn't want to risk a battle." He nods.

"Send out what you can." He releases two pokemon.

Strangely, I recognize both.

Weavile and Staravia jump quick into motion.

"Protect us." He says simply, and they both nod.

Weavile grabs Misty and Corsola, and gestures for them to follow, pulling us all into a small area, then summoning a wall of ice around us.

Staravia grabs Ash, taking his up high to a ledge where noone can reach him, and the woman climbs swiftly behind.

She releases one pokemon, another one native to Sinnoh.

"HAXORUS!" It screeches, summoning the power of a Dragon Dance.

"You guys are from Sinnoh to?" I ask, and the man flashes me an award winning smile.

"Born and raised, here on vacation. Sunnyshore." He chuckles as I gasp.

"Me too! Just moved here not to long ago."

"Not the time, guys!" Misty shouts, pointing to my pokeballs.

"Sorry!" I release Bea, Mambo, and Alto, and gesture for Belle to join them.

"Prepare any area attacks you have, guys. Whatever comes through that tunnel does not make it to Ash." They nod sagely, and begin powering up various attacks. Mambo digs in my bag, grabbing a small bag filled with purple pollen, and sticks a small tuft on his tongue.

A white light envelopes him, and when it fades, his normal yellow hued feathers are replaced by a delicate purple skirt, and he dances mystically over to an open spot, before melting into his own shadow.

"That's... new." I shrug, and there is a final crash as the door comes tumbling down.

"ONIX!" The pokemon shouts, tumbling into the room.

"WAIT!" Misty jumps in front of our pokemon.

"Misty, MOVE!" I shout, but she stands her ground.

"Look! Don't you recognize her?" She shouts over the competing currents in the room that have been summoned by the multiple flying types in the room.

"What?" I ask, but the answer to my question walks through behind his pokemon.

AN:

Hey everyone! I am going to be taking a bit of a hiatus on Serena's adventure, just for now! I will still be working on chapters, but I want to let a good 3-4 buffer chapters build up before I start posting for a while. This allows me more time to post on Christina, and I also have a new crossover story building up, but that wont be for a while! Please, as always, review! Tell me what you like, what you hate, what you LOVE! Anyways, you'll hear back on Serena in the near future, so get ready for that! Thanks for being loyal guys, and check back soon!

Yours in Adventure;

Austin


End file.
